Stars
by DorianWilde
Summary: Kurt is skypeing with some guy who talks weird. Blaine is sulking and Mercedes can never mind her own business. Oh, and Sebastian has a really nice floor. Main characters: Albus-Severus Potter, Blaine Anderson, Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel, Sebastian Smythe - AU no magic. Drama/Humor/Romance/Angst/Hurt-Comfort
1. Chapter 1

**HP+Glee crossover. AU no magic. Begins at the end of Glee season 2. I'll remove some parts of season 3, but I'll be clear on what I'm keeping.**

**Main characters: Albus-Severus Potter, Blaine Anderson, Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel, Sebastian Smythe**

**Warnings: Foul language and other stuff**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I wish, but alas! I do not. The plot is mine though.**

**AN: **

_**Hi guys! So I thought I'd give you some heads up.**_

_**THE FOLLOWING TEXT SORT OF CONTAINS SPOILERS.**_

_**This story will not have any graphic violence, rape, suicide etc but it will deal with these subjects. If these might be a trigger for you, don't read this. I will mention it, but I will not go into to much detail. I will also warn you before the chapter. Okay? good.**_

_**Hope this didn't scare you off, this story is mostly humour and drama anyways. Hugs and kisses! /Dorian**_

**Chap. 1 – June**

"I'm just saying, if you're skypeing with someone on a regular basis, I have a right to know." Blaine Anderson, currently visiting his boyfriend Kurt Hummel at his school, frowned. They were sitting in the Glee-clubs homeroom, waiting for the rest of the members to arrive.

"Blaine, aren't I entitled to have my own friends? I mean, _really_, don't you have friends I don't know about?"

"That's not the same thing, Kurt, and you know it."

"Hey guys, what y'all nabbing about?"

"Hi Mercedes, its nothing." Kurt gave Blain an you-are-so-annoying look.

"Kurt's just chatting with some guy everyday that I don't know about", Blaine muttered.

"Kurt!"

"It's _nothing_, we just talk about stuff."

"Why can't you talk to me? _I'm_ you boyfriend."

"That's different, okay. Look, can't you just let it go?"

"How did you meet this guy, anyways?" Mercedes slouched down on the chair next to Kurt.

"I haven't met him actually, he lives in Britain, he's sixteen and his voice is _a-ma-zing." _

"Who's voice is amazing? Are you guys talking about me?" Rachel beamed at them.

"A guy Kurt's apparently been chatting with behind Blaine's back."

"What was that now?"

"Santana, stay out of it." Kurt frowned annoyed, and ignored.

"Uh huh, some English tempter. Is he cute?" Mercedes turned back to him.

"I don't know, and it doesn't matter, _and_ it doesn't concern _any_ of you!"

"What do you mean you don't know? _Kurt_, he could be some creepy pedophile preying on innocent, sweet boys like you!" Rachel started pacing. "He's probably faking the accent, luring you into a false sense of security, and then, _BAM!" _Her eyes teared up. "He strikes." She gasped, a hand over her mouth.

"Okay, this. Is ridiculous." Kurt threw his hands up.

"What's ridiculous is that you'd rather talk to some stranger than to me", Blaine said, irritated.

"I talk to you about everything!"

"Kurt never stops talking", Mercedes added helpfully, earning her a venomous look from Kurt.

"Apparently not. You're uncomfortable enough with me to turn to someone else." Blaine took a deep breath and continued in a lower voice. "Can we discuss this somewhere else?" Kurt ignored him.

"I am not uncomfortable with you! Would you cut it out?"

The other members of New Directions followed their argument like a ping pong game.

"Obviously you are, or else you wouldn't need to seek out someone else." Blaine started leaving with Kurt quickly following. He grabbed his arm outside the door.

"Blaine, don't go." Kurt cleared his throat, then said in a low voice. "We're just talking about music, and life and... I talk to him about you, okay?" Kurt blushed, looking down at his hand on Blaine's arm.

Rachel's voice rang out from the room they'd just left.

"That is _so_ _adorable_!"

"Shut up, Rachel", Santana and Mercedes chorused.

Two days later Kurt came sweeping in, a laptop in his hands.

"Now, to put all the ridiculous rumours to rest, I give you", Kurt pressed the enter-button. "Severus." The Glee-club all faced the screen. 'Severus' skype-picture was a drawing of a unicorn standing on its hindlegs with a rainbow flag in its mouth. Instead of cute, like most unicorns, it looked tough, like a battle horse.

"Severus is a unicorn?" Brittany whispered.

"No, but that'd be awesome", a voice answered, the British accent very obvious.

"You talk weird", Britney continued in her dreamy voice.

"Everyone on this side on the pond talks this way. For me, you are the ones who sound quite odd." The group exchanged looks. They could hear 'Severus' typing. "So, to whom am I speaking?"

"We are the McKinley High glee Club, New Directions. My name is Rachel Berry, and-"

"Aight Rachel, shut up. This is Mercedes speaking. And I think I speak for all of us when I say, who are _you_?" They could hear him snicker.

"God Kurt, she really does sounds like a diva. I might be a bit racist, but I am picturing a whole lot of finger snapping." He cleared his throat and continued before anyone could interrupt. "My name is Severus, I'm obviously British, I live in London and, well. What do you want to know?"

Rachel, Quinn and Mercedes started speaking at the same time.

"How old are you?"

"Why don't you have any pictures of yourself?"

"What are your intentions towards my boy Kurt?"

"Do you like unicorns?" Brittany piped in.

They could hear him laughing again. "Okay guys, calm down." They could hear him typing again. "I am sixteen years old, turning seventeen in about two weeks or so actually. And I like being anonymous since most people are jerks. I've been bullied a lot, I don't need them finding me online. Also, I don't think how you look should matter."

"You're disfigured?" Quinn asked dryly.

"Terribly. Um, my 'intentions' towards Kurt? He's a good friend, we have a lot in common. And that's all. And I _really_ love unicorns, they're pretty much my favourite animal."

"Really?" Brittany sounded happy.

"I actually have the unicorn picture you're all seeing tattooed."

"That is so awesome."

"Thank you. Who are you?"

"Brittany."

"Cool." They could hear him walking around.

"What'cha doing?" Kurt asked in a chipper voice.

"I'm looking for my- ha! Found it!" They heard him sit back down again, the chair creaking softly. "Not sure how my phone ended up under the bed", he murmured to himself. They could hear him typing again.

"Is Hugo online?"

"Yes", came the distracted answer. "He apparently blew up parts off his room. Again."

"As you do", Kurt interjected.

"And now he's grounded for two weeks. Lovely." They could hear him sigh.

"Who's Hugo?" Mercedes asked. "And why is he blowing stuff up?"

"He's my genius cousin. And sometimes his experiments blow up. A surprisingly amount of the time they're even supposed to." He snorted. "He's negotiated it down to three days of gardening and cleaning."

"Your aunt's such a softie", Kurt smiled.

"I think she just admires his ambition."

"To create bombs?" Santana snarked.

"That, and the fact that he gets straight A's in everything except PE and he's skipped two grades." He cleared his throat. "Enough about my relatives. Kurt tells me you guys came in twelfth place in nationals? That's awesome", he enthused. "Have you started planning your splendid comeback yet?"

"How do we know you're not a spy?" Rachel immediately said.

"You don't", Severus answered bluntly. "Honestly though, I'm just curious. We don't have anything like a glee-club at my school, all we have is a football team. And by football, I of course mean soccer", he said matter-of-factly.

"Of course", Kurt agreed, amused.

"You don't have football?" Finn sounded appalled. The rest of the group begun joking and laughing with the stranger amongst them, and Kurt felt a small thrill of having been the one to introduce them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, here we go! I know I said I'd update once a week, hope you're not too disappointed I updated earlier. Introducing Severus Potter, do let me know what you think about him!**

**31****st ****of August**

Severus tapped his pen against his palm, glancing at his computer screen. Tomorrow summer break would be over and he had to return to Hogwarts, somehow surviving his last year. He loathed the very thought of it. Seeing Scorpious again, getting tormented by what was left of James' brain dead friends – though luckily most of them _and_ his brother had graduated last spring. Not being able to go to dance and music practices. He'd rather hide under his bed all year. Scratch that last part, he'd rather hang out with Kurt and the other members of _New Directions_. He'd been chatting/Skypeing with some of them over the summer, mostly Mercedes and Kurt. Speaking off. He answered the call from the New Directions newly created common Skype.

"Hi guys", he said, "who am I speaking to today?" he inquired softly, choking a yawn. He was exhausted, having had double dance practice earlier. He straightened a pile of half finished drawings he'd amused himself with earlier.

"It's me", Mercedes said. "Just waiting for the rest of the lot to show their faces. You sound tired." She sounded sympathetic. Sev smiled.

"A bit, but she's only half nine, so it's... half four in Ohio?" He wondered if his mum would approve of the state his room was in, he'd never been very tidy.

"Yup!"

They chatted on about this and that, exchanging greetings with the rest of the members as they arrived.

"Not to be a bore or anything, but I have to kip. Early day tomorrow."

"Oh right, you're going back to school", Kurt said. "Well, sleep well and dream of Barbara."

"I'll try not to", Sev laughed, logging off. He took off his glasses and leaned his face in his hands, resisting a sudden urge to cry. Yep, he was definitely tired. He rose with a sigh, flinging himself onto his bed, already wearing his awesome black-and-white-striped pyjamas. He curled up in a foetal position, not bothering getting under the covers and willed his tired body to sleep. The knot he'd had in his stomach for more than a week wouldn't let it though. Sev sighed, staring emptily at nothing. His body felt numb, apathetic. He wondered if Rose and Scorpious would flaunt their relationship as much as they had at the end of last term. Never mind Scorpious hadn't bothered breaking up with him before he got together with Rose.

"Bastard", Sev muttered into his pillow. They'd made out, but Sev hadn't felt comfortable for it to be more than that. Hadn't been able to go further without The Anxiety making itself known. So Scorpious-arsehole-Malfoy had moved on. Never mind Sev was supposed to be his best friend, he'd even kept mum about their relationship because Scorpious had asked him to.

"Severus?" His mum knocked on the door before opening it. "Oh", she said silently, and made a move to close it again.

"I'm awake", he murmured tonelessly.

"Didn't wake you?"

"No."

"You done packing?"

"Yes."

"That's good. Have you set your alarm?"

"Yes." She sat down at his bedside, stroking his dark hair.

"Good." She smiled. She looked lovely when she smiled, his mum. Her hair, like all the OW's – Original Weasley's – were red, and even though she wasn't bulky she was strong, having trained soccer all her life. First at school, then as a player for England's National Team and now as a coach for her old team, nicknamed The Holy Head Harpies.

Severus looked nothing like her or his siblings, having inherited both his dad's black hair and green eyes. The only exception was his pale skin which James teased him mercilessly about, calling him a vampire and other stupid, childish insults. Severus opinion was – if you're going to insult someone, do it properly. He'd become rather famous for his vicious tongue, both at home and in school.

"Mum?"

"Yes?"

"Can I apply to become an exchange student?"

"We've talked about this." Ginny Potter crossed her arms over her chest, the whole aura of 'motherness' evaporating. As usual. Her youngest son was just so _difficult_. Sev knew she felt like that, he'd overheard her talking to his grams.

"I'm miserable at Hogwarts", he said passionately, sitting up, trying to focus on her blurred shape. "I hate it there. " He tried by force of will to _get his point_ into _her skull_.

"Don't be so overdramatic", she sighed. "You've got all your cousins there, and your sister-"

"Brill, considering how great support they are", Sev muttered. Ginny sighed.

"Look, I know what you're going through. I have more older brothers than I can count, do you think it was easy standing in their shadow?"

"It's not like that", Sev tried to reason with her.

"The answer is no", she said resolutely.

"But they have this glee-club there-"

"Severus." He fell silent. "I know you like singing and dancing but it's ridiculous to base your decisions on it." Sev laid back down, his back against her. As usual she missed his point. He'd been nagging at his parents all summer to no avail. His dad was worse than his mum, they'd barley had a conversation since the 'incident' two and a half years ago. "Aren't you getting too old for these?" Ginny asked, stroking his _Lord of the Rings-_posters.

Obviously she was delusional.

One of the posters was a drawing, very fairytale like, of Frodo, Gandalf and some other stuff. The other one was a movie poster from _The Return of the King_, the one consisting only of Aragon, looking gorgeous, and his sword. In other words, they were epic. When he didn't answer, Ginny left the room without another word.

Severus closed his eyes. Now he felt restless. Something had to happen, or he was going to snap.


	3. Chapter 3

**November**

"Hello there stranger", Kurt joked. "Where've you been?" He'd been dying to tell Sev all about the _Troubletones_ and about Brittany becoming president, winning against him and Rachel. Quinn's return to Glee-club, Santana coming out as a lesbian _finally_. And he'd _really_ like to tell him about the advances he and Blaine had made in their relationship. No details, just that he, Kurt Hummel, had done _it._ But Sev hadn't been online for almost two months, which had worried him and Mercedes.

"House arrest", came the short answer.

"Like detention?" Kurt made a sympathetic face. He, unlike Sev, didn't mind using his cam.

"More like a form of probation." Kurt's mouth fell open.

"What now?" Sev just didn't seem the _type_ to end up on probation. He wasn't anything like Puckerman or the other bad boys at school. At least, he didn't seem to be. How well can you really know someone you haven't met?

"Yeah." Sev sounded tired. He'd been really off the last few times Kurt had spoken to him, miserable at his posh boarding school. "I pushed this guy who wouldn't leave me alone down a flight of stairs, then kicked another one", he said in a rush, as if not to change his mind.

"Oh." Kurt was shocked in one way, but then again, if Karofsky had gone too far, and they'd been standing by a flight of stairs... no, he wouldn't have. Right? He decided not to judge, though the information made him kind of nervous. He tried to keep a straight face.

"Yeah. At least they decided not to press charges. Our parents sort of made a deal, since there were witnesses that could testify to me being attacked, but going 'to far' in defending myself. So I've been under house arrest, not allowed any contact with the outside world, except my tutor, for about two months."

"Wow."

"At least I got to keep my laptop, so I've been recording mostly. I'd have gone spare otherwise."

"What about the other guys?"

"Well, one of them ended up in a hospital, but aside from that..." His voice trailed off.

"That's so unfair! I mean, not that he ended up in a hospital", Kurt amended.

"Life's not fair." Sevs tone was unreadable, but Kurt felt so bad for him. "At least I wont have to see them in school since they were just old students visiting."

"Mental hugs", Kurt said, hugging himself. Sev laughed.

"I've really missed you, mate. Hey, I've got some good news though."

"Do tell!" Kurt did his best to sound overly enthusiastic, just to cheer him up. He could hear Sev take a deep breath.

"My parents have decided to let me come visit you for two weeks. A combination of their guilt and my recent good behaviour during my house arrest."

"That's so great!" Kurt grinned, his earlier doubts forgotten.

"You think so?" Sev sounded unsure.

"_Yes!_"

"It _is_ rather great, isn't it?"

"It's going to be so awesome! Have you booked your trip yet? You can totally stay with me, I bet it won't be a problem. I have to call Mercedes! Where did I put my phone?" Severus laughed while Kurt began looking around.

"I wasn't sure you'd be freaked out by my... recent behaviour", he said, sounding nervous.

"I have to admit", Kurt said, "that I was at first. But I've _been_ there. The difference is, I ran away. Not that I'm saying that violence is the answer." Sev snorted. "But there's a limit to how much you can take." Sev was quiet for a while.

"Thanks", he finally said, silently. Kurt smiled into the cam.

"So, have you decided on what to pack? You'll need at least two jackets, and shoes. And-"

"Okay, okay! I have to book the tickets first", Sev laughed. "But I'll probably arrive in a week or so."

"Yay!"

"I'll get back to you when I know more. I have to log off now. I only have one hour internet access."

"Useless! Hey! How about I send you a mile long e-mail to update you about everything."

"Do it!"

"I'm going to call Mercedes now! If I can find my phone... Byeeee!"

"Good night, Kurt."

Severus turned off the computer with a wide grin on his face. The last months suddenly seemed all worth it. His grandma Molly had been the deciding factor in his parents decision to let him go to the US, taking his side as she often did. He let out a breath, trying to hold on to the joy. He was going to see Kurt and Mercedes, he pepped himself.

What if they didn't like him? What if they too got tired of him? Sev paced his room, finally reaching for his guitar, still pacing. He breathed out a sigh, trying to still the anxiety inside. He hated these periods of insecurity and self-doubt. It was like he morphed into his old self, the one he'd been the months following the 'incident'. A scared little kid jumping at shadows, praying to be invisible. His fingers softly plucked the strings, not playing a specific melody. He was different now, stronger. No one messed with Severus Potter anymore, or he'd find a convenient flight of stairs.

"Can I come in?" His dad knocked before opening the door.

"Sure", Sev answered, forcing himself to stop pacing. He started playing _Smoke on the Water, _the first song he'd ever taught himself. "What's up?"

"Talked to Kurt?"

"Yeah", Sev said, nodding. "He got really excited. And his dad and stepmum are really cool so it shouldn't be a problem for me to stay with them." He was leaving England, if only for two weeks. A thrill of excitement shot through him.

"That's, that's great." His dad smiled, sitting down on the bed. "So, um, have you found any good tickets?" he finally asked, after a short pause. Sev was glad he had his guitar, something to occupy his hands with. He felt awkward, his dad often inspired that feeling. They had nothing in common, and since 'the incident' Sev hadn't bothered trying to find common ground.

"Yeah", he replied. "I'm just confirming everything with Kurt tomorrow and then I though we could book them."

"That sounds reasonable." Harry smiled gently.

"Mmm." Sev nodded again, switching song to James Blunt' B_eautiful._They remained quiet until the end of the song. Sev wished he would just leave. I wasn't that he didn't like his dad, they just weren't very close. His dad taking James' side in most arguments had seen to that.

"How was rehearsals?" He'd been allowed dance rehearsals this last month, paid for by his grandparents, probably because his parents had grown weary of his constant, restless pacing.

"Great."

"It's a nice hobby." Harry cleared his throat. "It's a good thing you didn't get my dance genes, I'm a terrible dancer. Once we had this yule ball in school and... well, it wasn't pretty", he joked. Sev smiled politely. "They probably have a dance society at _Oxford_", he continued.

Not this again.

"Probably", Sev agreed.

"And a show choir, just like Kurt's glee club", he continued, sounding oh-so-resonable.

"I guess." Sev said neutrally. His dad had been obsessed with him going to _Oxford,_ studying something dull like physics or maths after he'd received A:s in most of his subjects in his fifth year. "I guess we can ask Hugo when he becomes a fresher next year." Hint hint.

"I don't want you to waste your life on dreaming, Severus. You need a good plan-"

"I have one!"

"Music as your main subjects is not a reasonable plan. It's good to have dreams, but you have to be able to pay your rent."

"And I will!"

"The people in these professions have talents beyond our imagination-"

"I have-"

"And they have to sacrifice a lot. I just want a good life for you, that's all." Sev tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

"And I'm willing to do that", he tried to reason. "I am good enough", he tried to convince both of them. His dad hadn't been to a single concert or performance since Sev was thirteen. Sev 'accidentally' forgot to mention the dates. His parents always insisted on bringing James along, and there was just so many times one could stand being told how useless you are.

"Let's talk about this later, yeah?" his dad said, rising. He patted him on the shoulder in a failed attempt at fatherly affection. Sev ignored him, just continued pacing. His dad left with a sigh. He always sighed a lot around Sev, giving him sad looks.

It'd be brilliant to finally leave dear ol' England.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello my darlings! Chapter four is one of my favorite chapters in this fic and so I really really ****_really _****want your opinions about it. Oh, and I seem to be terribly bad at this "update once a week thing".**

**December **

Severus straightened his new jacket, took a deep breath, then confidently walked into the Glee-clubs homeroom.

"Who are you?" a guy in a mohawk asked. "If you're here to spy, you're doing a lousy job of it."

"Funny how people keep asking me that today", Sev remarked while looking around curiously. Kurt instantly lit up.

"Sev!" he shouted, flinging himself around his neck. Severus hugged him back tightly for an instant, then, feeling suffocated, gently pushed him away. He tried not to feel angry at himself for not just enjoying the moment of _finally_ meeting Kurt in person. Said person was wearing an completely awesome green hat with matching bow tie.

"That's Sev? But he's _hot", _a blond girl murmured. He fought the urge to preen, not really used to comments like that.

"Hi Kurt", he smiled, holding on to his hand for a moment. He then did a small bow to encompass the others in the room. "New Directions", he greeted politely. The group of students waved, some quite half heartedly, and introduced themselves. They were an odd mix of people, Sev hoped that meant that he'd get along with at least one person. Mercedes actually gave him a hug, which felt pretty awesome.

"What are you doing here so early?" Kurt asked him, leading him to a row of chairs. Sev felt quite exposed, the entire group of students watching him.

"I misread the tickets, I actually arrived eight this morning", he admitted sheepishly.

"Why are you wearing a school uniform from Dalton Academy?" Blaine, having noncommittally been standing off to one side, finally asked, eyeing him cooly.

"Well..."

**8.30 Dayton International Ariport**

I'm a freaking genius. I really need to get a hang on this AM/PM thing. Sev pulled his bag after him, pondering what to do. Kurt would be at School now, just beginning his classes and not expecting him for another twelve hours.

Awesome. Not.

What to do? What to do? He tapped his fingers against his lips as he walked out of the airport. He didn't fancy hanging around here for half a day, but he felt even less inclined to spend money on a taxi journey that would be almost 70 miles.

"Sodding, bleeding, rotting hell", he muttered under his breath. He wondered if he could find a bus, suddenly missing the tube back home. Why did he always get himself into situations like this? He rubbed his eyes tiredly, feeling the weight of more than 20 hours of traveling, switching airplanes three times. He spotted a couple entering a taxi. He quickly walked over to them, asking where they were going.

"Lima", the woman answered, smiling nicely.

Sometimes Lady Fortuna smiles at you.

**Now**

"So you just got into the cab with them?" Kurt asked, appalled.

"Well yeah. They wouldn't even let me pay." Severus shrugged. "If I'd hung out at the airport all day, they might've suspected me of terrorism", he joked, fighting a yawn. Merlin he was exhausted.

"Probably not, all terrorist have beards", Britney murmured.

"And they, what? Drove you to Dalton cause they thought a posh boy like you belonged there?" Santana gave him The-Bitch-Look. Sev wished he could manage a look like that. He couldn't even keep his sister from stealing his chocolate frogs.

"The drove me straight here actually", he admitted.

"But if they drove you straight here", Artie interjected, "then you should have been here around ten, ten thirty at the latest. She's three thirty."

"Well, I _was_ here ten thirty..."

**10.27**

McKinley High. Wicked. Sev looked around, the corridors more or less deserted as most student seemed to be in class. He hitched his backpack to a better position and decided to find the principals office where he hoped he could get Kurt's schedule. Because, as earlier established he was a genius, and so he'd forgotten to charge his phone and consequently it was dead as a rock.

"Bloody american sockets", he cursed under his breath. As he walked along the corridor, his heart begun to beat a little faster. He'd get to meet Kurt, like, soon. What had he been thinking? What if they clashed terribly?

"I've seen a lot of things in my day, but never a geek loving school so much he'd actually bring all his possessions here to camp out in the corridor." A tall, blond woman came stalking down the hall, wearing a red jogging suit. "Not that I'm not all for campfires, gathering around, singing Kumba ya, burning little woododolls of all the people that have ever wronged you", she continued.

"I'm just going to pretend I get everything you just said", Sev interrupted, a bit awed. Kurt had told him about this woman, but nothing could have prepared him for meeting her in person. "Do you know where I can find a schedule? Or a decent wifi, I'm not to picky."

"You speak like the Beatles. John and I used to have long chats, all night long, then Yoko came and ruined everything."

"What a bitch." The woman nodded.

"Sue Sylvester", she introduced herself.

"Severus Potter." Sev shook her hand solemnly.

"So Severus, what the fuck are you doing at my school?" she demanded.

"Visiting Kurt."

"Porcelain? You playing for his team?"

"Sure am." What kind of question _is_ that?

"Hm, there's already 'another gay'", she pondered out loud. "I'll just have to call you teabag." She nodded to herself, looking pleased.

"Like the creepy guy in Prison Break?" Sev made a face.

"Hm, you got a point. He is disgusting, and I don't want to be reminded of him. Ever." She spaced out for a moment. "Crumpet."

"My grandma loves crumpets."

"I don't care. Well, come along crumpet. Since you're here and at my mercy, I might as well put you to good use."

**Now**

"Sooo, you've been hanging with coach Sylvester all day?" Kurt asked, looking slightly skeptical.

"Sort off." Sev still felt a mixture between awe, fascination and resentment for coach Sue. She definitely stood out, something he appreciated. But she was still rather scary.

"That doesn't explain the uniform", Blaine persisted.

Sev cleared his throat.

**11.05**

"I could get used to you, crumpet. You're good labour."

"I would be marvellous to stay", Sev agreed, ignoring the last part, polishing the trophy in his hands. It'd been a really weird day so far, but like he did with most things, he just sort of 'went with the flow'. Life was to short and dull to fight any chance of a new experience, or so he kept telling himself.

"Becky really could use some help, it's not easy being my only assistant." Sue leaned back in her office chair.

"I can imagine. But I'm not a C_heerio_", Severus remarked. Sue slammed both hands on her desk so suddenly it made him startle, almost dropping the trophy.

"You are now!"

"Don't I have to be a student here?" he asked cautiously. She waved a hand dismissively.

"No one really knows whom of the little midgets in the corridors who're actually students of this school. You're in."

"Cool." She was obviously crazy, but in an awesome way.

"Becky, get him a uniform!"

**Now**

"Wait, _you're _in the _Cheerios_?" Quinn asked.

"Sure am. Anyways..."

**13.04**

"Thanks for keeping me company." Severus wiped his fingers on a napkin, looking at Sue sitting across from him at the table at the salad bar. He'd managed to shake the feeling of weirdness, and just sort of enjoyed her company.

"I have to leave that place from time to time, lure them into a false sense of security. Keeps them on their toes."

"So porcelain tells me you've stopped sabotaging glee club?"

"Yes I have. And I've also decided to help them win nationals this year, as Will Shuester, his ridiculous hair and lazy ass glee-club _clearly_ isn't up to the task." Sev hummed neutrally. A thought struck him. He really shouldn't, but after all Kurt'd been writing...

"Checked out the competition yet?"

"My spies are proving useless", Sue admitted reluctantly.

"I've just got this brilliant idea."

**14.17**

"May I borrow that, coach?" Severus asked Sue, who handed him her megaphone. She seemed fascinated by him, Sev hoped that was a good thing. He took a deep breath. "YOU GUYS SUCK!" He turned towards her. "How did I do?"

"Excellent. I'm even feeling a slight tingle in my lower regions. " Sue looked pleased. It was sort of creepy. "Now destroy them", she commanded. Severus straightened his cheerios uniform and looked down at the assembled Warblers from his position at the top of the stairs. Quite a handsome crowd. Sev dramatically walked down the steps towards them, one hand on the banister, a menacing coach Sylvester in tow.

"Excuse me?" The guy who'd sang the lead met him at the bottom of the stairs. Naturally, Sev stopped two steps above him, lounging against the banister. Anything to get ahead. The Dalton-students all stared at him. He felt rather exhilarated, like he was on stage and they were his audience. He wondered who it was Kurt had complained so much about.

"Thank you for apologizing", Severus answered politely, making the guys green-grey eyes narrow. He was rather handsome; brown hair partially combed back with some kind of gel and sort of an aura of self esteem. But must importantly, he looked quite angry. Sev was rather pleased with that.

"It wasn't an apology", he snapped. Sev raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? It should have been, I mean honestly, my tone deaf cousin could have done that better."

"You just like the sound of your own voice, don't you? I guess I should be glad as long as non-talents like yourself just stick to criticising." Oh snap. He liked this guy. He didn't know whether he wanted to kiss him or kick him.

"Love, please, I have more talent than you and your 'wobblers' together."

"Warblers", another guy interjected. Sev merely raised his eyebrow again, having mastered the art of saying you-are-an-idiot-unworthy-of-my-attention without words.

"Who are you, anyway?" the lead singer asked, no, demanded. "And why are you besmirching Dalton with your presence?" He spoke arrogantly, like someone who always got an answer to their questions.

Besmirching, really? Aaaw.

"Severus Potter", he politely extended his hand.

"Sebastian Smythe." They shook briefly. Ah, so _this_ was Sebastian. No wonder Kurt was worried.

"Seb and Sev, how disgustingly adorable", Sue muttered, jotting something down on a clipboard she'd produced from Merlin-knows where.

"Coach Sylvester, how the mighty have fallen. So you're from McKinley? Haven't seen you around before", he turned to Sev again, ignoring Sue's "watch it, or you might fall down these stair one day."

Sev nodded, making an exaggerated gesture encompassing his uniform.

"And as to why I am grazing these halls with my presence? I just came to check out the competition." He turned to Sue. "Seems like we can all sleep peacefully, safe in the knowledge that it will be an easy win."

"You know, I hear a lot of talking, but I hear no proof."

"Is that a challenge, _Sebastian_?" He empathised his name.

"What if it is, _Severus_?" Sebastian took a step up, invading Severus personal space.

"You're on." Sebastian turned towards his fellow Warblers.

"Theme?"

"Movie soundtracks!"

"More specific!" Sev demanded.

"_Sweeney Todd_!" a guy shouted excitedly, earning him A Look from Sebastian.

"Brilliant. Now, to the price..."

Sebastian's voice was nice, well, to be honest, he _really_ liked it. Sev did not let this show, of course, but he enjoyed listening to every second of his version of_ My friends._ Sebastian half-danced while he sang, almost whispering some parts to him. A real flirt, just as Kurt had said. It was a good performance, intense in all the right ways. Sev made a show of politely applauding him afterwards, though his body was tingling a bit. This was fun.

"My turn."

He used his trump card.

"I had him! His throat was bared beneath my hands..."

The three judges conferred for about ten minutes before calling them back in. Sev's heart pounded, he _had_ to win this and not just because couch Sue had made a not-so-subtle death threat should he loose. He had been better, he was _sure_ of it. Well, sort off. Sebastian looked confident, but then again, so did he. And he was. If there was one thing in this world he never doubted, it was his music, intense stage fright aside.

"Sorry Sebastian, but Severus was better."

"WHAT?" Sebastian looked furious.

"I really was", Sev said in his poshest accent, feeling giddy. "Now strip", he ordered.

"You can't be serious."

"A bet is a bet." He shamelessly watched the other teen strip down to his undies. Sebastian raised his eyebrows, then twirled.

"That's for free", he leered, handling him his clothes. Sev took them with a bow, walking off to get changed.

**Now**

"You, are a god", Finn said, sounding awed.

"Cheers."

"So Sebastian has to walk around in his undies all day?" Kurt asked gleefully.

"Someone lent him their jacket, but..." He smirked.

"Please tell me you have pictures", Kurt begged. Sev handed him his phone. Sebastian was standing in his undies and socks, glaring at a grinning the Severus beside him who was wearing his clothes and doing thumbs up.

"I think you'll be an excellent addition to this club", Santana said smugly, laying an arm around his shoulders. He laughed.

"I've actually listened to some of the songs you've published on _MySpace_", Rachel admitted. "And you really do have an amazing voice. Do you practice a lot?" she demanded, a maniacal look in her eyes.

Yikes.

"Well yes. I see a vocal coach once a week during the summers, then I have choir practice while I'm at school. But it's nothing like Kurt tells me glee-club is."

"Do you dance?" she continued her interrogation.

"Six times a week in the summers, two times a week during school. There's a dance studio in the village next to it", he said by way of explanation. "I of course practice on my own more times than that", he added, just to best her.

"Which styles?"

"Street dance and neoclassical ballet. Oh, and I used to train martial arts like two times a week." Beat that little miss perfect. Something about her made him want to be better than her.

"You don't believe in vacation, do you?" Mercedes half-joked.

"I just make a point of not being at home unless I have to." Sev shrugged. "So what are you guys working on?"


	5. Chapter 5

**December**

"It really sucks you're going back to England", Finn said. The Hudson/Hummel family were having Sunday dinner. Sam and Severus were of course invited as both lived in the now rather crowded house.

"It really does", Sev agreed. He pushed his meatloaf around on his plate. "It really, really does", he repeated. "But at least I'm here now", he said, trying to cheer himself up. "And this past week and a half have been brilliant."

"But Britain must be nice", Finn's mum said. "I've always wanted to go to London."

"Oh I dunno, lots of rain all the time", he joked. "Honestly though, I'd really like to stay, but since I'm a minor I need my parents permission. And they want me to go to Hogwarts." He shrugged, trying not to show how upset he really was. The thought of going back to Hogwarts made him feel sick.

"You said your mum's a soccer coach", Burt said.

"Yeah?" He calmed himself down, ignoring his feelings as best he could.

"If you got like a football scholarship, maybe she'd let you stay?" Sev gave him a thoughtful look.

"If I had any ball sense whatsoever..." Burt snorted.

"Well, there's that. Speaking off", he turned to Finn. "Watched the game last night?"

~~~

Severus strode down the corridors in his cheerios' uniform. He got some odd glances he ignored. He knocked before entering Sue's office. He'd been here a lot recently, when Kurt and Mercedes had boring classes or when Sue demanded he do something for her.

"Hello there, crumpet. How's life treating you?" Sev closed the door behind him, forcing himself not to wince. Cheerleading was really hard on the body, he'd used a lot of muscles the last weeks he hadn't even known existed. It was brilliant!

"All right, how about you coach? Hi Becky", he added.

"Hi Sev." Becky had been rather cold to him at first, until Sue had explained he was actually her assistant, not her equal.

"Can't complain, can't complain." Sue leaned back in her chair. "Sit down", she gestured towards one of the chairs in front of her desk. "Now, what do you want?"

"I have another brilliant plan, but I need your help."

"Well, Sue Sylvester is always all ears for evil master plans. Do tell."

Severus told her. By the end her grin was wider than the Cheshire cat's.

"You've got a special cheerleading scholarship?" His dad gaped at the camera. Severus had waited until he was sure his parent's were at his grandparents house before texting his dad, asking him to come online on Skype. His grandparents, Molly and Arthur Weasley, were sitting next to his parents, all four of them looking rather sceptical.

"He sure did", Sue cut in. "One of my most talented _Cheerios_ in a long time", she continued, standing behind his chair and grabbing him by the shoulders. "I pulled some strings and yelled at the right people and now he's got a student visa for the rest of the school year. If he sleeps with the right people he'll have a greencard in no-time."

"But you are coming home for christmas?" his dad asked, probably missing the last part. He actually looked sad, with kind of made Sev feel guilty. But not guilty enough to console him.

"No can do, four-eyes", Sue said. "We have extra intense snow practise during the holidays. It won't do to have my C_heerios_ fatten up on their vacation."

"Excuse me, but who are you?" his mum asked in an annoyed voice.

"Sue Sylvester, coach of the _Cheerios_, winners ofsix consecutive Regional and National Championships, and placed third at the International Championship in North Korea." Sue nodded to herself, her face saying 'you better be impressed'. Sev tried not to grin.

"Wow", Harry said, looking at his wife. "You always wanted him to compete", he reminded her carefully.

"In football", Ginny answered testily.

"Ginny", his grandmother snapped. "Isn't it enough with both Lily and James playing?"

"Well I'm afraid the matter is out of your hands as I've taken the liberty of cancelling crumpet's return ticket, and, as you can tell, he's already wearing the uniform." Sev stretched a bit, just in case they hadn't noticed.

"You can't just-" Ginny said.

"Crumpet's?" Harry looked confused.

"I believe I already have." Sue looked as smug as only she could.

"And I really love it here at McKinley's", Sev quickly added. "I've actually never enjoyed school this much." He swallowed thickly, praying silently to anyone that listened. He forced his hands to relax, discreetly stretching his fingers in his lap. Please say yes please say yes.

"That's great, dear." Molly smiled brightly. "Well I think that settles it", she said.

"It's not up to you mum!"

"He's been miserable at Hogwarts, Ginny", Arthur said quietly, speaking for the first time. "If he likes it at the American school, I say let him stay there." He put his arm around his wife, smiling gently at the cam. He loved his grandparents so much.

"We need to talk about this", Harry said, stressed.

"What's there to talk about?" Sev exclaimed. "Grandpa's right." Pleasesayyespleasesayyes. His chest hurt from the excitement.

"The part when you say yes is just a formality anyway", Coach Sue said. His parent's looked at each other.

"Alright then", Ginny said. "You're staying for the rest of the school year, but you're coming home for christmas."

"But-"

"You'll need more clothes and your school supplies", his grandmother reasoned.

"Can't you send them? I mean, National's coming up in a few months. And I've already made plans for christmas." If he got back home, they'd make up some stupid reason to make him stay there. He was sure of it.

"And he doesn't have a ticket." Everyone looked at Sue. "Sue Sylvester never jests about cancelling reservations."

"Fine. Fine Severus, do what you want. You always do", his mum snapped.

"Thank you", he said cooly. "Well, I've got to go. I've got practice." He smiled at his grandparents then logged off. He let out a long breath.

"Your mother is like mine. A real bitch." Sue handed him a glass of whatever-she-was-always-drinking-from-her-bottle.

"Cheers." He saluted her with the glass. He suddenly grinned. He was staying. Relief crashed through him.

~~~

"Okay gang!" Mr Shue clapped his hands to get their attention. "I'd like you to meet out newest member, Severus Potter. Who, as of today, is a student here at McKinley's!" Severus smiled broadly while his _classmates_ applauded and congratulated him. He hadn't felt this happy in years, his head was practically spinning. Kurt threw himself around his neck, hugging him, jumping up and down. He happened to glance at Blaine; lemons looked less sour than he did.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – December**

One week away from christmas and Albus-Severus Potter was, brace yourself, happy. He'd finally received his package from home containing his clothes and other necessities. He and Kurt were closer than ever, and he even enjoyed some of his classes. There was only one cloud on his otherwise sunny sky.

"Hey Blaine, wait up!" Blaine cast him a cool look, but started walking more slowly. The other guy had taken an even lesser liking to him since he'd become a student here, probably because he knew he wasn't going back to England anytime soon. Which meant he wouldn't get away from Kurt anytime soon.

"Yes?" he asked, not looking at him. Blaine _really_ didn't handle jealously well. Twat.

"Kurt tells me you box?" Kurt had bombarded him with Blaine's interests and hobbies, probably in the hopes that they would find common ground.

"Yeah?" They stopped in front of his locker.

"Wanna spare?" Blaine looked surprised.

"Sure, why not", he responded a bit uncertainly after a few moments.

An hour later both of them were sitting on the floor panting.

"You don't usually box, do you?" Blaine asked without looking at him.

"Nah, I train kung-fu." Severus grinned. "Gives me nice kicks when I'm dancing", he joked. He looked at Blaine until the other teen looked back. "Got it out of your system yet?"

"What?"

"The urge you keep controlling to beat me into a pulp", Severus stated, matter-of-factly. As if Blaine could deny it.

"I just don't like-"

"You just don't like me being close to Kurt. I totally get that." He scooted closer, until only a small gap separated their faces. "He is amazing. He doesn't realize it himself, and that's what makes him so great. He has this, this aura of joy, and optimism and-", Severus took a deep breath, forcing out the last words. "And had he been single I might have risked our friendship to be with him. But he's not, and so, I will not." Blaine looked away. "Hey, look at me." The other guy turned back to him. "I love Kurt, I'm so lucky to have him as a friend. I don't know what I'd have done without him. He changed my life. _Please_ don't take that away from me."

"If it's just friendship, why wouldn't he tell me about you? Why would you fly across a fucking ocean to see him?" Blaine asked angrily. Sev sighed.

"Kurt started following my blog, he liked my music. I began looking forward to his comments, we began writing back and forth. Not flirting, just. Talking. Do you know when he mentioned you?" Blaine shook his head. "His second e-mail. I'll show it to you if you'd like."

"I trust Kurt."

"Obviously you don't or we wouldn't be having this conversation." Sev got to his feet again, brushing his damp pants off. "I hope you'll stop hating me for something I haven't done. After the way Kurt's been speaking about you", Sev shrugged. "I was hoping we could be friends." Sev walked off, leaving Blaine to think about what had been said. He really didn't like exposing himself like that, but on the other hand, Blaine's jealously act was driving him completely insane. You're doing this for Kurt, he reminded himself.

"And now I feel like a complete jerk", Blaine finished his story with a sigh, poking the contents of his lunch tray with his fork. "Am I overreacting?" Finn wrinkled his eyebrows.

"I dunno bro, I mean, if it'd been Rachel..." He shrugged.

"I think Sev's great", Mercedes piped in. "And he really seems to mean a lot to Kurt, so maybe you should find out why?"

"Why?"

"Why Kurt and he gets along."

"I guess..." Blaine looked thoughtful.

"Hey guys, why the serious faces", Kurt said cheerfully, setting his tray down next to Blaine's. Rachel sat down next to Finn, giving him a loving look.

"Just talking about, you know, regionals", Mercedes said quickly. She gave Blaine a meaningful look.

"I think Sev acting as a vocal coach is great", Kurt said, oblivious.

"I think he should mind his own business", Finn frowned. "Who gave him the right to 'correct' us all the time?"

"He knows what he's doing", Kurt insisted.

"I agree, it's annoying", Rachel immediately said. "I know he's trying to be helpful..." she made a face. Kurt looked annoyed, then switched subjects.

"Hey Blaine, he told me you guys sparred the other day." He looked hopeful.

"Oh yeah, it was fun", Blaine murmured, not having the heart to disappoint his boyfriend. "He's really nice." Kurt beamed at him.

I'll give him a chance, he decided.


	7. Chapter 7

**Another one of my favourite chapters. If you have half as much fun reading it as I had writing it I'll be well pleased.**

**December**

"Hey." Blaine stopped next to him, wearing yet another one of his ridiculous bow ties. Sev closed his locker.

"Yes?" he asked, neutrally. The other guy had been practically ignoring him the last few days and he was fed up with it. He didn't take shit from no-one.

"Look, I've been thinking about what you said."

"And?" He crossed his arms over his chest defiantly, he wasn't going to make this easy for him.

"And I am not usually a judgemental person, it's just that-"

"It's just that you're scared to lose him", Sev finished for him. He tried to tone down his bitchy attitude, this was Kurt's boyfriend after all.

"I do trust him", Blaine said forcefully. Sev patted him on the shoulder. He reluctantly felt bad for him, if a guy just showed up getting really close to _his_ - admittedly un-excisting - boyfriend... well, he guess he could understand him.

"Good for you mate." Blaine laughed, but looked a bit unsure. "Since it's Friday, you feel like grabbing a pint?" At Blaine's questioning look he added. "A beer. Rumour has it you've got a fake ID."

"I dunno..."

"Oh for Merlin's sake, live a little."

"Merlin?" Blaine questioned.

"Oh", Sev blushed. "My cousin Hugo figured since he's an atheist, he shouldn't say 'oh my god', so he says Merlin instead, since he thinks it's more probable Merlin existed Christ. And then I started... Eh, never mind." He cleared his throat. "I know for a fact that you're free since Kurt is having 'girls-night' with Rachel and Mercedes. Just thought we could get to know each other." He shrugged like he didn't care either way. "I can just go by myself, you meet a lot of interesting people that way."

"Party a lot in England?"

"In periods. Often enough to bother with one of these." He rummaged through his backpack for his wallet, then pulled out a drivers license. He handed it to Blaine.

"Chris Colfer, twenty five." Blaine read, then pulled one of his own from his wallet.

"You're thirty eight?" Sev smirked. "So that's a yes?" He waved the card.

"That's a yes", Blaine laughed.

"Brilliant! Any idea where to go?"

"Um, honestly I've only ever been to Scandals. But when I went to Dalton a lot of the seniors talked about a club called 'Those Dancing Days'", he said hesitantly.

"Let's just go to some random bar, have a few pints and then we'll see."

-

"This place looks pretty good, doesn't it?" Sev said as they entered. Blaine nodded and grinned at him, looking excited. Kurt had seemed to be thrilled that they were finally getting along, and had waved them off with a big smile on his face.

It was a medium sized bar, he supposed. It had stairs leading up to a half second floor, like a weird balcony made of unpainted wood. The first floor had perhaps five tables, very simple ones in different sizes, all painted black. They all seemed to have occupants, so they sat down at the bar instead, ordering a beer each.

"So you've only ever been to Scandals. Go there often?" Sev asked. Both cracked up when they realized it sounded like a bad pick-up line. The nervous mood dissipated a bit after that.

"Only been there once with Kurt and Sebastian. Did not end all that well." He told Sev about him getting a bit too drunk and coming on to Kurt.

"What's wrong with being with the person you love?" Sev questioned.

"Not like that. And Kurt's not like that", Blaine mumbled, low enough so that Sev had to strain his hearing to hear him over the music. "He's more into romance and things like that", he continued in a clearer voice. "And I really like that", he quickly added. "But clubs – not really his scene."

"Yeah, he told me." Sev made a thoughtful face. "I respect that though, but it doesn't mean I'm not allowed to go because I'm his friend." He gave Blaine a meaningful look. Blaine took a swig from his bottle.

"I know", he said after a while. "That's what you have friends for, right?" he said, looking questioning at him. His puppy-eyes made Sev want to pat him on the head.

"I'll drink to that." They clinked their bottles together. They finished their beers, setting the empty bottles on the bar. The silence began bordering on awkward again. "You know what we need?"

"What?" Blaine stopped scanning the room for a moment.

"Tequila." Blaine looked hesitant then nodded to himself.

"Oh fine, why not?"

"Two tequilas and two beers please", Sev ordered, grinning a cheshire cat grin. "Large shots", he added. "I'll now proceed to teach you how to drink them properly", he said after he paid for the drinks, waving Blaine off. "You put the salt here, like so. Then you take the shot, all in one go, suck the lemon and drink beer until your throat stops burning." Blaine took a deep breath, but he looked rather excited.

"Okay."

"Okay. On the count of three. One, two, three!" Both of them made 'uuuuuuuh' faces after the shot. Severus empted his entire bottle while Blaine only managed half of it, before he started coughing madly.

"Fuck", Blaine wheezed, tears in his eyes." Sev laughed, pounding him on the back.

"You okay?"

"Burns a bit."

"Just wait 'till you've tried vodka."

They tried vodka. And tequila rose. And a blue drink that looked really cool. And another tequila. And rum, complete with Jack Sparrow impressions.

"This place", Blaine said, shaking his shoulder. "_This place_ is so awesome. I mean, _Scandals_ was awesome but _this_ place..." He shook his head like he couldn't believe it.

"I get you mate", Sev agreed seriously. "There's just one problem with it." We waved Blaine closer to himself, almost making them fall out of their chairs. "No dance floor." Blaine looked appalled.

"You're right." They sat up, both rather unsteadily. "And I really want to dance", Blain said, as if he'd just realized it. Which was probably the case.

"What was that place called again?" They looked blankly at each other.

"Dancing...?"

"Those dancing days!" Sev snapped his fingers.

"Yes!" Blaine pointed at him for no particular reason. It made him look really intense. "Let's go!"

They didn't have to go far to find it. It was crowded, and a long line stood between them and the door.

"Well, this is just depressing." Sev frowned at the line, as if offended by it's mere presence. Blaine nodded.

"It's been fun tonight, though", he said.

"The night's not over yet. We just need to find a way to sneak past the line without the guards noticing." Sev was pleasantly buzzed, giddy almost.

"Me- meglam-megalomania."

"I can't believe you were able to pro-pronou... say that. No wonder Kurt loves you so much." Sev started walking past the line. "Come on Blaine, live a little."

"Yes Blaine, live a little", a voice said from behind them. Sev spun around Jack Sparrow-style, one finger in the air.

"Why hello, Sebastian, fancy meeting you here", he greeted sweetly before Blaine could respond. Sebastian looked surprised for a second but quickly recovered, smiling pleasantly.

"Severus, was it?"

"It sure is", Blaine said, throwing his arm around Sev's shoulders. Sev laughed. Blaine was so awesome. He was like, like one of the best Blaines ever.

"Well, Blaine certainly seems to like you, so you can't be all that bad", Sebastian said slyly.

"Still upset I got you out of your clothes?"

"Not at all. You looked good as a Dalton." He slowly looked him up and down. "In fact, you should get into my pants more often."

"I can't believe you just said that." Severus started laughing again. "Come on, Casanova. You coming?"

They sat on Sebastian's floor, Sev leaning against his bed, Blaine against the opposite wall and Sebastian against the door. The floor was strewn with empty beer bottles Sebastian had nicked from the fridge.

"'m so fucked up", Sev sighed, then sniggered. Blaine and Sebastian started sniggering as well, then the three of them burst out laughing.

"You and me both", Sebastian said, his head lolling towards him, eyes half closed. "It's all good."

"I like your floor. _This_ is a nice floor." Blaine stroked it like he was petting a dog. "Good floor", he trailed off happily. Sebastian started laughing again. He had a nice laugh, not holding anything back. Sev was sort of sleepy, and the bed was probably nice. He leaned his head back, staring at the ceiling.

"You should paint, like, a sky." He imagined it in his mind. "A night sky. Full of stars", he finished, dreamily. Sebastian crawled over to him, leaning his head back as well.

"A sky?" he asked, sounding amused.

"Mm, it'd be brilliant." Sev looked at him from the corner of his eye. "A real sky, not the kind with phoney stars. A sky with fire, and black holes and..." He lost his train of thought, half closing his eyes. Sebastian's proximity made a part of him anxious, but it was better now than it had been. He felt a small stirring of desire, and that was amazing beyond words. He wanted to touch. Be touched. But not right now, not all of it. He needed to be sober, in control. Not like when- He cut off that train of thought. He opened his eyes to find Sebastian watching him, eyes a bit unfocused.

"Do you think Blaine's lady friend knows about his floor fetish?" Sebastian stage whispered. Blaine had passed out, face down, on the floor. Sev snorted.

"We should probably turn him around."

"I guess." Sebastian heaved himself up and took a step towards their fallen comrade.

"Wait." Sev clumsily got his phone out, took a picture and promptly sent it to Mercedes. "Okay." He waved him on, as he wobbly crawled into bed closing his eyes. His head was spinning. He drowsily noticed Sebastian climb/roll over him to get into bed. Moments later a heavy arm settled around his middle, and Sebastian nuzzled his face into his hair. Sev froze. "Don'do tha."

"Sleep in my own bed?"

"'m sleepin' 'n your bed. You can fu'off", Sev slurred, without opening his eyes, burrowing his face into the soft, soft pillow. He breathed in deeply, remaining calm.

"I'd rather fuck you." Sev's heart rate sped up, and not in the good way.

"Not gonna happen." He tried to push himself up, cursing himself for drinking too much.

"Fine, fine", Sebastian nudged him to make him stop, then laying down on his back. Sev turned his head towards him. "It's not like I'm gonna force you", he said laughing.

"C'dn'd'ta'gn"

"Sorry?" Sebastian took his hand, interlacing their fingers and put in on his stomach. The alcohol made it difficult for Sev to keep himself conscious, let alone form understandable sentences.

"Couldn't stand that again", he mumbled. If Sebastian replied, he didn't hear it.


	8. Chapter 8

**December**

Severus woke up shivering. He smacked his lips. Someone must have exchanged his brain for cotton and stuffed his mouth with some of it. He groaned, burying his face in the pillow. He heard a snore a few feet away. Cracking one eye open, he realized he'd slept with his contacts on. He blinked a few times to make them stop chafing, rubbing his eyes carefully. Blaine seemed to like the floor as much as he had yesterday.

What exactly had the three of them gotten up to anyway? And how long ago was yesterday? He scratched his hair. He remembered dancing like crazy – a few bills from Sebastian had made the line disappear – and having an awesome time. Drinking. Something about a fountain. Going back to the first bar and drinking some more. Shots. Beer. More shots. He carefully sat up, head pounding. Sebastian had hogged the covers. Bastard. How had they ended up at his house though? Something about the floor and stars in the ceiling? He'd wanted to paint Sebastian's ceiling. Then what? He tried to remember but came up completely blank, his headache getting worse.

Sev shakily got up to find a bathroom, relieved he had all his clothes, sans one sock and his shoes, on. He stepped over Blaine, then silently opened the door, cautiously peering out. He had a vague memory of Sebastian saying his dad was leaving early? He crossed his fingers.

The bathroom was only a few steps away. It had a "new" feel to it. Dark green and white tiles, complete with matching fluffy green towels – one for showering, and a smaller one for wiping your hand's after you'd washed them in the elegant sink with a glass on it (supposedly for rinsing your mouth after brushing your teeth). A large hot tub, partially covered by a shower curtain, and a soft, dark green rug. He figured this was Sebastian's private bathroom as there was only one towel. Lucky bastard. He relieved himself, then washed his face and nicked some mouthwash. His eyes were bloodshot, but he looked remarkably fresh for someone who'd consumed his own weight in alcohol the day before. He combed his fingers through his hair, but gave it up as a lost cause. He'd inherited his dad's hair after all. He browsed through the cabinet over the sink, finding shaving products, toothpaste, hairgel and some other, boringly normal stuff.

"Bingo", he breathed, snatching up a pack of painkillers.

Sebastian stretched sleepily when he got back to bed.

"Good morning", he yawned, squinting at him.

"Your morning breath is terrible", Sev said by way of greeting, setting his water glass on the nightstand before stretching out beside him. Sebastian rolled his eyes, then reached over him stealing the water.

"Don't mind if I do", he smirked, downing half it's contents in one gulp.

"Don't suppose you'd like one of these as well?" Sev held up two painkillers he'd brought from the bathroom. He threw one at him, almost making him spill the contents of the glass trying to catch it, and set the other one on the table for Blaine. Sebastian finished the glass, once again leaning over him to set it on the nightstand. Severus turned his head and kissed him. Sebastian immediately began kissing him back, drawing him with him as he laid back against the covers. They shared slow, sleepy kisses, both of them to hung over to do anything else. Sebastian's hand dug into his hip. Sev sighed against his cheek, head spinning a bit. He suspected he hadn't completely sobered up yet.

"My head is fucking pounding", Sebastian winced, mimicking his thoughts. Sev made a false pitying look, green eyes sparkling. He leaned towards him again, Sebastian's breath against his lips, meeting him halfway. Sev gently massaged his temple, playing with the stiff hair. He felt good, at ease.

An anguished moan from the floor interrupted them. Severus pulled back, but was immediately hauled back in, Sebastian capturing his mouth in a long, wet kiss, leaning over him. Sev gasped silently. He suddenly felt trapped, yet the look in Sebastian's eyes made him shiver.

Good thing I'm not fucked up.

"You guys up?" Blaine probably would have sounded better if he'd been hit by a train.

"Yep, I'm up", Sebastian smirked and Severus rolled his eyes mouthing "really?" giving him I-cannot-believe-you-said-that-look. He did that a lot.

"Ouch", Blaine muttered as he sat up. "Why am I sleeping on the floor?" He had a red mark on his face where he'd slept on it, and his hair was beyond description.

"You proclaimed your love for it yesterday and we felt it too cruel to separate you", Sebastian said, half sitting up to look over at Blaine. "I personally think it beats your other beu." Blaine blearily looked between the two of them, taking in their swollen mouths and Sebastian's hand resting against Sev's neck.

"Really? With me in the same room?" Sebastian shrugged.

"Hey, at least we stopped when you woke up."

"I, uh", he groaned, a hand against his temple, "appreciate it." Severus handed him the painkiller and left to refill the glass, feeling a bit guilty for getting him so drunk. While Blaine tried his best not to retch, Sev checked his phone. Two messages from Mercedes.

OH MY GOD! IS THAT BLAINE?!

and the second one

WHERE R U GUYS? WHOS FLOOR IS IT?

Sev frowned. He'd sent her pictures of Blaine? Said person was now bolting out of the room, hand covering his mouth, presumably on his way to the bathroom. Sebastian snorted, still laying sprawled on the bed. Sev checked his previous messages and burst out laughing. He'd sent her three pictures, one of himself taken in the bathroom mirror at the first bar, posing. The other one, the one that made him start laughing all over again, was a picture of Blaine, running around in an empty fountain somewhere, looking like he was performing some heathen ritual. The third was the one he vaguely remembered taking last night before falling asleep. He snorted.

Hi, we feel like we deserve today.

The response was instant.

Kurt kinda accidentally saw the pictures. He's not very happy. Where r u?

Kurt there now?

No... y u wondering?

Because we're at Sebastian's?

_**- Home is behind, the world ahead – **_

Sev quickly answered at the same time Sebastian said; "What song is that?"

"Mist and shadow", he answered automatically, covering the mouthpiece. "Hi Mercedes."

"What the fuck are you doing at Sebastian's house?" She was in full diva-oh-no-you-didn't-mode.

"Not sure?" He tried to sound cute and innocent.

"Kurt's gonna freak."

"Probably." Sev had tried to ignore that the whole morning.

"You don't sound very concerned."

"I'm not. I figure Blaine's in more trouble than I am, and when he's finished being mad at him, he'd be to tired to yell at me?" He cleared his throat, the pain in his head making him wince. "Hey, speaking of concerned, can you give us a lift home?"

"I should just leave you there."

"You're very welcome to stay", Sebastian said loudly in his ear, making him jump and wince at the same time. Sneaky sod.

"Bastard", he snapped, pushing the laughing teen away from him. "We should have left you in the tree." He paused. "Did we climb trees?"

"One tree." Sebastian showed him a picture on his cell.

"Wow, we're really bright, aren't we?" Sebastian nodded, laughing, making his eyes crinkle. _Not_ adorable at all.

"Excuse me, did you just say you climbed trees?" Mercedes sounded scandalized.

"Pick us up and I might tell you", he negotiated.

"Oh fine", she huffed. "An address please?"

"_Thank you, _you're a marvel!"

He texted her the address Sebastian gave him, making him swear it was the right one. For the first time that day, he checked the state of his clothes. They looked as bad as he felt, covered with mud and grime. His jeans had a hole in the knee and the sock that weren't missing might be radioactive. He looked at Sebastian, who looked pretty much the same.

"Guess we had fun, huh?" Sev said sheepishly.

"I guess we had", Sebastian agreed. "Not as much fun as Blaine, but still." He smiled wickedly.

"You know, I think I actually filmed his fountain dance."

- . - . -

When Blaine, shaking and pale, finally returned from the bathroom, they'd watched the movie four times, laughing until their heads hurt too much. They'd laid back on the bed, not having the energy to move.

"Mercedes is picking us up", Sev told Blaine. "She'll be here in half an hour or something." He gave him a sceptical look. "Sure you can handle a car ride?" Blaine just whimpered, curling into a small ball on the floor. "I suspect that's a no?"

"Unngm", Blaine said, pathetically.

"I see." He yawned, suddenly exhausted. "How'bout we sleep 'till she gets here?" he proposed.

His suggestion was met with no objections.

- . - . -

"Is he still on the floor?" Mercedes voice cut through his head like a razor.

"Time's'it?" Sev rasped.

"One."

Blaine whimpered.

"So loud", he moaned.

"Kill it", Sebastian suggested, not bothering opening his eyes. He, thankfully, was lying with his back against Sev's.

"Shove it." Sev managed to get himself into a sitting position. Ow ow ow. "How'd you get in anyway?"

"Cleaning lady let me in." Mercedes crossed her arms over her chest. "I haven't got all day."

"Fine, fine. Come on Blaine, time to go home."

They managed to get Blaine down the stairs and into the car, where he curled up in the back seat with a plastic bag just in case he'd throw up again. Sev accepted one as well, even though his nausea had passed. Sebastian hadn't bothered walking them to the car, opting for going back to sleep again. Mercedes tried to grill him on the way home, and Sev partially obliged, telling her about what he remembered and promised to show her the fountain-video. He neglected to tell her about this mornings make-out session. It just wasn't any of her business.

"How'd Kurt take seeing the pictures?" he finally asked.

"Well, he laughed but I don't think he was very happy about it."

"Why? Not like Blaine would even look at another guy, he's so in love with him it's bordering on ridiculous." Sev sighed. "I better talk to him. Hey, you feel like McDrive? I'm starving."

"No food. Please."

"Did you hear something?" Mercedes asked.

"Nope." They looked evilly at each other.


	9. Chapter 9

**December**

Sev took a deep breath, exchanging a nervous look with Blaine, before entering Kurt's house. Mercedes had wanted to drop Blaine off first, but Blaine had surprisingly wanted to tag along to Kurt's. He looked a bit better now. He'd retched a bit, but then managed to eat some of Mercedes fries. Burt took one look at them and snorted.

"Rough night?"

"You might say that", Blaine said weakly, Severus agreeing with a nod.

"Sev, just so you know, if you're not sleeping here, I'd like to know where you're going, okay?"

"I- of course. I'm sorry. We didn't really plan on not coming home."

"Where did you go?"

"We met some of Blaine's old friends from Dalton, so we kipped at one of their houses."

"Fine." Burt looked them up and down. "You really look like shit", he chuckled. "Go have a shower, both of you. Blaine, you can take the one upstairs. I'll go call Kurt to tell him you're here. He's out for a walk", he explained.

"Thank you, mr Hummel", Severus said with feeling.

"Thank you", Blaine echoed. They went downstair to get some new clothes, Blaine had some extra in Kurt's wardrobe at Kurt's insistence.

He walked downstair again, freshly showered, to the sound of Kurt yelling. He made a pained face, his friend had such a shrill voice. Sev's head screamed in agony.

"You know how I feel about him! How could you do that to me?"

"I didn't do anything", Blaine defended himself, wincing. He sat on Kurt's bed with Kurt pacing in front of him.

"You slept at his house, not even bothering to tell me beforehand!"

"Would it have made a difference?"

Oh Blaine.

"I WOULD HAVE PICKED YOU UP AND DRIVEN YOU HOME!" Sev pressed his hands against his ears.

"Please stop shouting", he begged silently. Kurt turned towards him.

"I don't even know where to begin", he said, looking at him. "I am so disappointed in you both, and-"

"Who made you our parents?" Sev snapped, suddenly angry. "Look, I get you're mad because we passed out at Sebastian's. And it can be a real pain when your partner can't handle his liquor. But honestly? Nothing happened. Blaine talked about you half the night, wanting to text you but I stole his phone so he wouldn't make a complete arse of himself. Then he confessed his love for Sebastian's floor and passed out. That's it."

And I snogged Sebastian, but something tells me I should skip that part.

Kurt stared at him with his mouth open. Severus quickly continued while he was at a loss for words.

"You've read my blog, you know I drink too much sometimes and end up weird places. Personally, I think the pictures I sent Mercedes were kind of funny", he added, defiantly. Kurt cleared his throat.

"Well, if you put it that way..." he murmured. "Just _please_ don't do it again?" he added, turning to Blaine.

"I promise I won't proclaim my love for Sebastian's floor and pass out on it", he said, aiming for a joke. Kurt rolled his eyes. "I really didn't mean to hurt you", he added silently, taking his hands in his. They looked disgustingly adorable.

"I- it's okay. I'm sorry I yelled at you." He looked at Sev. "You're just a lost cause, aren't you?"

"Sure am!" Sev grinned. "You wan't to see the rest of the pictures? And the movie?"

"What pictures? What movie?" Blaine looked worried. Severus smiled wickedly.

-'-'-

Christmas was nice. The others made some kind of shallow christmas movie Artie directed. Sev tagged along with coach Sue to the Homeless shelter instead.

Celebrating christmas in the US was actually a fun experience, the best part being that he wasn't surrounded by a million people. He had christmas dinner with Kurt's family, then Carole drove him over to Sue's place so he could give her his gift. She had seemed to like the crumpets he'd asked his grandma to bake and send along with his stuff. She of course did not say so in so many words, but she did say they didn't look disgusting.

The Hummel-Hudson's switched gifts after Kurt had finished his never-ending phone call with Blaine, only hanging up when his dad loudly asked if Blaine didn't have a family to spend time with. Kurt got him a simple, yet elegant, grey hat with a black trim, the kind Michael Jackson had worn. It was awesome. Sev gave him a framed drawing he'd made of him and Blaine.

"I love it!" Kurt tackled him with a hug.

Sebastian, quite surprisingly, texted him, wishing him a:

**Joyeux Noël**

**You too. Got anything except coal in your stocking?**

**Condoms. And since christmas is about sharing, I'm willing to share them with you**

Sev snorted.

**Aww aren't you sweet? I got a new sweater and a hat, thanks for asking**

**Bet they'd look good on my floor**

**Let's not find out. Blaine'll get jealous**

Mercedes called him, thanking him for the breadsticks gift certificate. They laughed awhile about how they'd gotten each other the same thing. Then she nagged about Sam for half an hour and Sev sort of zoomed out, thinking about space ships and unicorns.

Christmas holidays passed in a rush. New years, spent with Klaine and Finchel, came and went. It was alright to hang out with the 'perfect couples' as Sebastian kept texting and sexting him stupid stuff. For once he was actually looking forward to going back to school. Do wonders ever cease? Life was just _too_ perfect, and Sev found himself waiting for the inevitable crash.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I do not speak French, I do not write French. If you do, feel free to correct me.**

**January**

"It's just a small party, and we're all invited", Blaine said, looking at his fellow gleeks. "It'd really mean a lot to me if you guys got along with the Warblers", he admitted. "I know we're rivals, but we don't have to be enemies." He cleared his throat. "It's this Saturday, and if any of you feel like going we can meet up at Kurt's." He sat back down, Kurt patting his leg.

"Right, well you guys, if nothing else it's always good to know your opponents", Mr Shue said, half-jokingly. "Moving on. This weeks assignment..."

-'-'-

"You going to the party?" Mercedes asked Sev.

"Sure, don't see why not. You?"

"Well, you heard mr Shue. It _is_ good to know your opponents", she said, smiling.

"Brill", Sev smiled back. "Have you got any ideas for the 'proposing song'?" he made quotation marks with his fingers.

"Not really..."

-'-'-

In the end all members except three of _the New Directions_ showed up at Kurt's, going to the party held at one of the Warbler's house together. Sam had gone home for the weekend, while Tina and Mike had some Asian-stuff going on.

"Welcome!" Their host threw the door open for them, shook everyones hand and introduced himself as David. Sev looked around, there were way to many people here to just be from _the_ _Warblers_.

"Blaine", someone shouted. "Good to se you man!"

"Come in, come in", David ushered them inside. "Hey everyone", he shouted. "This are the _McKinley_ kids, let's give them a warm welcome." The members of _the_ _New Directions_ flinched as one.

"WELCOME!" most of the room shouted, some raising their glasses.

"There's punch and beer, and soda for the drivers. Alright, make yourselves at home."

-'-'-

Mercedes found Blaine sitting by himself on a couch, nursing a soda, Kurt nowhere to be seen.

"Have you seen Sev?" she asked. looking around the crowded room. It really was a good party, most of the Dalton-crowd were really nice. Santana and Brittany were making out in a corner as usual. Artie and Finn, with Rachel stuck to his arm as usual, seemed to be deep in conversation with a group of Warblers. Well, the guys tried to have a conversation with Rachel constantly interrupting.

"Uhm, he was talking to Sebastian earlier, but that was like an hour ago", Blaine said, also scanning the room. "Now that you mention it, I haven't seen either of them in a while." They exchanged a look.

"You don't think-"

"Of course not!" Blaine exclaimed a bit to loudly.

"Okay spill", Mercedes demanded.

"What?" He looked guilty.

"Blaine!"

"Yes?"

"Something happened, didn't it? Come on, you can tell me, I won't tell anyone!"

"Like you didn't tell anyone Puck was the real father?"

"Kurt told you that, huh?" Mercedes made a face. "I swear, I will not tell a soul a single juicy detail. Now spill!" Blaine hesitated.

"You really can't go around telling people about this, all right?" Blaine's eyes flickered around, but no one was close enough to overhear.

"Okay, okay, I promise!" Mercedes hissed, leaning in close, making them look the very picture of conspiracy.

"When I woke up, they were sort of close, and Sebastian implied something had been going on", Blaine whispered.

"That's it?" Blaine shrugged. "Well, that's not much evidence at all, is it? Let's go find them!" She stood quickly.

"I promised Kurt I'd wait for him here." Blaine excused himself, looking a bit embarrassed. "He hasn't really forgiven me yet", he added.

"It's cool. I'll keep you updated." She winked at him.

-'-'-

She spotted them in a dark corner of the garden, sitting close together in the grass, but seemingly not doing anything more than talking.

Bingo! Mercedes thought, sneaking close enough to listen in, hiding behind a convenient bush.

"Well, we lived in Paris", Sebastian said, "and we still have a summerhouse in the countryside, not to far from Calais." He said the town's name with a French accent, his voice its usual drawl.

"My uncle Bill has one outside of Lille. His wife's from there so they spend all their vacations with her family." Severus took a swig from his bottle, then offered it to Sebastian. "I have spent a few weeks there every summer since forever."

"Why then we're practically neighbours!" He laughed, taking a deep swallow. "Parles vous francais?"

"Oui. Et tui?"

"Of course." Sebastian smirked superiorly. "All this time and I never knew you where there. Pity."

Chee_sy!_ Severus seemed to agree.

"You're really all for flattery and pick-up lines, aren't you?" he remarked sarcastically.

"Is it working?" Sebastian smiled cockily and Severus laughed.

"Peut-être."

SPEAK ENGLISH DAMMIT! Mercedes sneaked another peak at them, annoyed.

"Je veux te baiser", Sebastian murmured. Mercedes didn't have to wonder what that meant as he kissed Severus moments after.

She quickly hid behind the bush again, blushing madly. Oh this was bad. Kurt was going to be furious. And even though they got along with the rest of the Warblers, _no-one _liked Sebastian. And no-one wanted a repeat like the Jessie-Rachel-drama. She sneaked another peak at them.

Don't you guys have to breathe? She decided to leave them alone and sneak back in. Her feet were already numb from the cold, and unlike the couple in the garden, the wasn't wearing her coat.

-'-'-

Suddenly, they were back at the party again. They must have been very discreet because she hadn't seen them come back in even though she'd discretely looked for them. She caught Blaine's eye, pointing with her own towards Sev who was talking to some _Dalton_ students over by the punchbowl. Sebastian was nowhere to be seen. Since Kurt hadn't left Blaine's side since she came back in, she'd tried to exercise some form of telepathic communication. If the blank look on Blaine's face was anything to go by, she wasn't going to be bending spoons any time soon.

"You lovely people ready to leave?" She jumped when Sev suddenly appeared at her side. He sat down on the arm of the couch, a bit unsteadily. Mercedes looked around, the party seemed to be dying.

"Sure. How about you guys?" Klaine nodded as one.

-'-'-

In the end, the McKinley students left together as well. Santana and Sev seemed to be in stitches over something, walking very close together towards the cars, fiddling with an object in Sev's hand.

"Oh give me that", Santana said, snatching whatever it was from Sev. "And send." Sev threw his head back and laughed.

"Oh Lord, have mercy on thy enemies! For thy vengeance is terrible!" he proclaimed towards the heavens.

"What are you guys doing?" Artie asked, leaning upwards trying to get a look. Santana held up her hand, showing off a smartphone.

"That's not yours", Rachel said unnecessarily.

"That's Sebastian's", Blaine suddenly said. "You _stole_ his phone?"

"_Why_ do you recognize Sebastian's phone if I may ask?" Kurt wondered, ignored.

"No, of course not", Sev defended himself. "It just decided it liked me better and followed me."

"And now it likes me", Santana said, smirking her best bitch smirk.

"I suppose you can keep it until tomorrow", Sev said, amused. He threw his arm around her.

"But that's theft", Rachel said, looking appalled.

"They just explained how it's not", Brittany said. "If you weren't paying attention it's very rude." She took Santana's hand. "I totally get the phone liking you. I really like you." She kissed her cheek. Brittany really was the sweetest, Sev thought.

"If I wasn't so gay, I'd totally date you both."

"You still can. We could be like, your lesbian girlfriends", Brittany said, walking up next to him.

"I'd like that." He put his other arm around her.

"Us queers got to stick together", Santana laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

**January**

**Sev ** AlSev

At the Lima Bean with my lesbo gfs

"Can I have my phone back?" An annoyed Sebastian walked over to the table Sev, Mercedes, Brittany and Santana were sitting at at the Lima Bean.

"You could if I still had it", Sev said without looking up from the gossip magazine he and Mercedes were browsing. He and Cedes had decided on a cool, suave approach before Severus had tweeted where they were so Sebastian could find them.

"I've texted everyone in your phonebook you like vagina", Santana waved the phone towards Sebastian. Sebastian rolled his eyes and snatched it from her.

"Wasn't that witty and clever", he snarked, sitting down at their table. "I hope it wasn't too difficult for you to spell. _Escribir_." He mimicked writing on a a paper. Santana bristled. Sebastian took Sev's cup, sniffing it contents. "Vanilla, nice." He sipped it.

"Do go ahead, love. It's spiked with poison."

"My favourite", Sebastian replied, eyes never leaving his. A shiver ran down Sev's spine. Damn him.

"Did you get the impression you were welcomed at this table?" Santana snapped.

"You still here? Don't you have someone else's house to clean?" Sebastian smiled slyly. He turned back to Sev. "You should come with us to Scandals tonight."

"I might", he said loftily. He so would. "Now sod off." Sebastian rose and did an exaggerated patting down of himself. Sev was tempted to help him. _Bad Potter!_ he chastised himself.

"See you." Sebastian picked up Sev's coffee and left.

"I spat in it when I saw him walk through the door", Sev informed them, flattening the magazine. They all shared evil smiles.

-'-'-

"You're not going tonight, are you?" Mercedes asked him, as they walked arm in arm towards her car. Santana and Brittany had left them to go over to Brittany's house.

"I dunno. It might be fun."

"Sebastian Smythe is bad news."

"Don't I know it. He remind me a bit of a guy I used to like back home. With one big exception."

"What?" They got in the car.

"I don't like Sebastian. I think he's fun, and he can take all the shite I dish out, giving as good as he gets. And he's sex-on-a-stick." She laughed. "It doesn't have to be more than that for me." Mercedes pulled out from the parking lot, deep in thought.

"How can you not want love?" she asked after awhile. Sev stared emptily into space.

"I just don't think it's worth it", he answered finally. "Besides, I got lot's of love in my life, I don't need a boyfriend for that." He smiled at her.

"You are such a charmer", she laughed. She let out a breath. "I kinda saw you, you know."

"Kinda saw me?" Sev turned towards her, raising an eyebrow. Mercedes nodded but kept her eyes on the road. Her nervousness made him nervous.

"At the Warblers' party."

_Fuck._

"I saw you too." He decided on a joking approach.

"Really?" She looked at him quickly, startled. Sev gave her a questioning look.

"Well yeah, you were there. Of course I saw you." He smiled charmingly.

"Oh." She was blushing.

"Saw us in the garden, did you?" If possible, Mercedes blushed deeper. "I can't but wonder how someone accidentally sees a couple of blokes snogging in the corner of someones backyard in the middle of January?" he mused.

"I _really_ needed some fresh air?"

"Right. Because you're not a very curious person?"

"Right." She glanced at him. Their lips twitched before both of them burst out laughing.

"You're terrible! You fag-hag you." Sev said, wiping tears of laughter out of the corner of his eyes. Suddenly he felt relieved, Mercedes had caught him yet the world hadn't come crashing down on him. She didn't even seem mad at him.

"Yes, yes I am", Mercedes said, and they broke into another fit of laughter. She parked outside of Kurt's house. "But honestly, Sebastian's no good. Just a few weeks ago he was after Blaine, and-"

"I think he's still got an eye for Blaine."

"-now he's all flirty with you-"

"And I told you, I'm not looking for that kind of relationship." Mercedes opened her mouth to object. "Look", he cut her off. "I have some... experiences in my past that makes me kind of happy... that I am able to be... _intimate_ with _anyone_. So as long as I feel good", he shrugged. "I'll just go with it."

"What happened?" She looked worried.

"I don't really feel like talking about it", Sev said shortly, wishing he hadn't told her even that much.

"But-?"

"Cedes, please?"

"I- of course. You know I'm here for you though. Especially after Kurt throws you out", she half-joked, then sobered up. "You can call me anytime, okay?" Sev smiled at her, his heart almost hurting. He probably wouldn't call, but still...

"Hey", he said, trying to dissipate the serious mood. "Was it hot?"

"What?" He could see her mentally trying to change gears.

"Me and Sebastian?" He smiled wickedly.

"Sev!" He laughed.

"Aaaaw, come on!"

"I'll say this, aight? Both of you would last a long while under water, cause damn you didn't seem to need air." Sev was still laughing walking through the front door.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Okay, so this chapter is a bit short. Sorry. But it does contain bad pickup lines, so there is that :)**

**Chapter 12**

Sev had been at Sebastian's place four times since David's party, but he hadn't stayed the night again like when Blaine had his affair with the floor. He felt kinda bad about sneaking behind Kurt's back, but... well, his friend really wouldn't understand. Not that it was any of his business, in fact, Kurt should be grateful Sebastian focused on him instead of Blaine. Well, mostly on him anyways, he still texted Blaine, Blaine confessed.

"You really think that's right?" Sev felt disappointed, he'd seen Kurt and Blaine as this perfect couple. But the texts Sebastian sent Blaine weren't very different from some he'd received.

"It's harmless."

"Right."

"Really", Blaine insisted, not meeting his eyes.

"So you'd show them to Kurt?" Blaine choose not to answer that. "I wont tell on you mate, but is he really worth it?"

"It's nothing!"

"If you say so." Sometimes, Blaine annoyed the hell out of him. He was super nice and friendly, but Merlin, so oblivious. And so in-denial. Sebastian, on the other hand, was sneaky but he was open about it. Sev appreciated that. He put his arm around Mercedes as she walked by Blaine's locker, walking her to hers.

"Hi there, feel like hanging out doing as little as possible?"

"Sounds good", she grinned, then added quietly. "Could really use some distraction from, you know."

"Sam and Shane?" Al confirmed.

"Yes", she said with a deep sigh.

-'-'-

**So how do you keep so fit?**

**I practice martial arts and dance**

Severus walked around in Mercedes' room. Sebastian had been texting him all day, mostly hilarious stuff. It was weird, Sev thought, but he hadn't felt this good in ages. Perhaps it was just getting away from England, but then again, getting a gorgeous guys attention didn't make it worse. He smiled to himself.

"What are you smiling about?" Mercedes asked, _finally_ turning the conversation away from how she might like Sam, but she is totally together with Shane and oh-my-good-why-is-life-so-hard? "Sebastian still texting you?" she asked, giving his phone a longing look.

"Jup", Sev answered, just as it buzzed again.

**You practise martial arts? No wonder your body's kicking**

Sev snorted. He thought for a moment, then answered;

Well, right now I'm kicking back at Cedes'

He put the phone on the nightstand.

"What do you see in that arrogant, smirking, devious..." she ran out of words, gesturing frenetically.

"It's something about a lean man, with just enough muscles that's just a wee bit taller than me", Sev threw himself onto Mercedes' bed, leaning his back against the headboard. "I just melt, it's terribly embarrassing to admit but I just become this-" he gestured with his arm as if to point it out. "This puddle on the floor." Mercedes laughed. "And he's a hell of a kisser", he winked. Sev's phone buzzed again. "You gonna get that, love?" Mercedes threw herself at it.

"Oh my god, oh my god, I can't believe he just wrote that", she gasped. Sev laughed at her scandalized look, holding out his hand. She handed him the phone, sitting down next to him.

**Why don't you surprise Kurt and don't come home tonight?**

Sev rolled his eyes.

**Why don't you surprise me with a better pickup line?**

**I'm sorry, let me make it up to you. Let's have breakfast tomorrow. Shall I call you or nudge you?**

**You can call my name anytime**

"Sev!"

"Mercedes!" They burst out laughing.

**I'll hold you to that. Do you like coffee? Cause I'm good till the last drop**

"Oh that's terrible!" Sev threw his head back and laughed, tears of laughter in his eyes.

"Let me see!" Mercedes read it. "What does he-? Oh, OH!"" she started blushing furiously, making Sev laugh even harder.

-'-'-

Don't forget to check out my new year's fic, **Double double toil and trouble** Glee-fandom angst/drama Blaine-centric


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Okay, time for some drama!**

**January**

"You two coming to my party? It'll be like two weeks after regionals, so I know I'm a bit early." Mercedes looked expectantly at Blaine and Kurt, who stopped browsing the menus at _Breadstix_.

"Of course, silly. Wouldn't miss it", Kurt smiled.

"I'll probably be a bit late though", Blaine said, then continued at Kurt's questioning look. "Sev and I are are sparring Saturdays."

"Well, aren't you two 'matey' ", Kurt said with a tight smile, mimicking a british accent at the last word.

"You are _such_ a hypocrite." Blaine turned against him, annoyed.

"I just-"

"As long as it's you that spends time with him, it's okay, but if I-"

"It's like you and him fit together so, so perfectly you don't need me." Kurt's words were rushed.

"Kurt-"

"You have all these things in common, and he's all spontaneous and fun, and, and it's like Sebastian all over again."

"And we talked about that", Blaine said gently, putting his arm around him. "I wouldn't want you any other way", he murmured, for Kurt's ears only. "But since we _are_ different, it's a good thing we have friends to do the stuff we don't do together."

"I know. Bare with me, okay?" Both looked at Mercedes whom just heaved a great, bored sigh.

"Sorry guys", she murmured, not sounding sorry at all. "Hey, speak of the devil."

"Did someone say devil", Severus grinned as he slid in next to Mercedes, giving her a loud kiss on the cheek.

"I love your egyptian look", she admired.

"Thank you." He smiled widely, his green eyes seemingly greener than usual because of the coal. "Blaine, you still up for saturday?"

"He sure is, he's getting abs from all that exercise", Kurt joked, poking Blaine in the stomach. They looked adoringly at each other. Severus gave Mercedes a raised eyebrow.

"Lovers-spat", she mimed, grinning at Severus faked gagging motion. "He put his arm around her.

"Mmm feeling a bit clingy today", he said by way of explanation, leaning his head against hers. "Had really weird dreams last night."

"Well, you can cuddle me anytime", Mercedes laughed. "I'm your personal fag hag, remember?" She poked him lightly in the ribs. "You are so skinny."

"Right you are, let's order!" He waved a waitress over to their table. "Speaking of fag hag, have Rachel answered Finn yet?"

"Not yet." Kurt rolled his eyes. "Gods, it's so-" he made a frustrated gesture.

"Incredibly weird someone actually wants to marry Rachel, I know", Sev cut in.

"Oh hush you", Kurt snorted, turning towards their waitress to order.

-'-'-

"... and I just got the water out of my ear, _today_", Blaine finished his story and the rest of them started laughing.

"That's awful", Kurt snickered. "It was a nice proposal though. _Who_ are you texting all the time?" he interrupted himself, turning to Sev who was typing quickly on his cell.

"That's for me to know and you to wonder", Sev teased. Blaine mimed something to which Severus gave a short nod.

"That's enough!" Kurt snapped. "Why are you two leaving me out all the time? I'm the person you came to visit in the first place, remember?" Severus stared at him incredulously. "I, I don't mean it like that-"

"Then how do you mean?" Severus asked cooly. Kurt looked embarrassed. "I can't believe you're jealous", Severus sounded hurt. "Honestly, what have I done to make you not trust me?"

"Nothing", he answered quietly. "I just feel like you're disappointed", Kurt murmured. "Like when you met me in person you thought I was all 'lame', and now you've found Blaine instead and-"

"You are adorable. Annoying, yes. But adorable nonetheless." Sev smiled.

"I'm sorry." Kurt grabbed his hand, giving it a quick squeeze.

"Me too." He turned to Mercedes. "Since we're confessing...?" he said jokingly. He relaxed a bit, Kurt seemed to have dropped the subject. He wasn't sure he wanted him to know yet. Or, you know, ever.

"You guys are so gay."

"That's terrible", Blaine laughed.

"I'd go straight in a heartbeat if you'd want me", Sev winked at her.

"I think I have enough boys on my plate, thank you." She made a face. She'd told him more than he wanted to know about her feelings for Sam, their summer romance and his refusal to accept that she now was with Shane. In fact, she talked about nothing else when they were alone.

"So who've you been texting?" Kurt asked again.

Dammit.

"Um." Thinkfastthinkfastthinkfast.

"Who's up for dessert?" Mercedes exclaimed loudly. Kurt looked at her, betrayed.

"Et tu, Brute?"

"Drama queen", Sev snorted. "I have been", he took a deep breath. "Responding to Sebastian's texts."

"What now?" Kurt looked incredulously at the other two. "And you knew?" he demanded in a falsetto voice.

"Kurt, calm down. I guessed, and I can't speak for Mercedes." The couple looked at her.

"That Sebastian sure writes some dirty texts", she grinned.

"Did not want to know that", Kurt said. "But really, why would you text him? And why does he have your number?"

"It's fun. And because I gave it to him when he asked me for it."

"He's a bad guy, Sev. _Please_ don't do this."

"Look, it's not like were dating. We're just having fun." He shrugged.

"If it's not serious, dump him."

"Why?"

"You'll break up the team. It'll be all Rachel-Jessie again. And did I mention Sebastian's an asshole?"

"You know what Kurt? Fuck you." Sev rose from the table and left.

-'-'-

**Just did a Rachel**

**Stormed out dramatically?**

**Yeah...**

**You want me to pick you up?**

**Sure**

Sev sat outside the restaurant, playing S_nake_ on his phone to kill some time. He was still boiling inside. Why did people always tell him how to live his life? His parents. His cousins, awesome cousin Hugo excepted. His 'friends'. Scorpious. His snake killed itself on it's own tail.

"Dammit", he breathed, smacking the phone against his palm. A shadow fell over him.

"World being unfair to you?" Sebastian asked, amused, as Sev raised his head.

"That was fast", he commented. Sebastian shrugged. He wore a blue, rather tight shirt under his open jacket and black jeans. Yum.

"I was in the neighbourhood." Sev raised an eyebrow.

"Stalker much?" he teased as they started walking towards Sebastian's car.

"Don't flatter yourself. Nice makeup." Sev stopped, eyeing him suspiciously. "I'm serious", he said, hand over his heart. The constant glint in his eyes made it hard to tell if it was an insult or a compliment.

"Hm, I'll just assume you're jealous you don't have the face to pull this look off." He struck a pose and Sebastian laughed.

**Where r u? Need a lift home?**He could almost hear Mercedes' concerned voice in his head.

**I'm good.**

**Oh?**

**Got a ride**

**Sebastian pick you up? ;)**

**Maybe ;)**

**You dawg! ;) Be safe**

He'd just but the phone back in his pocket when it buzzed again.

**Wait! I didn't mean it like that!**

He laughed. Sebastian tried to glance at his screen but Severus held it away from him.

"I have to separate all my boyfriends, or they might start dating each other", he teased. "Had fun after I left?" Sev had left a bit early, not wanting to make Kurt suspicious last Saturday since he'd claimed he was going to Mercedes'.

"Scandal's always fun. You never know who you might run into", he said cryptically.

**where are you?**

Funny how Blaine and Mercedes cared but not Kurt.

**Kidnapped**

**what?**

**Mysterious Warbler is giving me a lift :P**

"Missed me terribly this past week?" Sebastian drawled, looking over his shoulder while pulling out from his parking space.

"It's been unbearable", Sev snarked, leaning back in his seat. He was still angry, pissed off really. "You mind an awful lot if I kipped at your place tonight? Don't really feel like dealing with Kurt." _Ever_.

"I never feel like dealing with Kurt, you have my sympathies."

"You don't have a sympathetic bone in your body", Sev remarked.

"You got me." Sebastian turned the stereo up and both of them started singing at the top of their lungs.

"*_Dance, Dance_

_We're falling apart to half time_

_Dance, Dance_

_And these are the lives you'd love to lead_

_Dance, this is the way they'd love_

_If they knew how misery loved me."_ Sebastian turned towards him, eyes only half on the road, singing the next part.

"_Why don't you show me the little bit of spine_

_You've been saving for his mattress?"_

Sev smirked and answered.

"_I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me._" They looked at each other, in complete understanding. No need to complicate matters.

***Fall Out Boy - Dance Dance**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: More drama! Soo... how do you guys like Stars so far? Characters, plot... Let me know! By the way, if you like glee/hp-crossovers (which I'd like to think you do) check out "The perks of being an eavesdropper", humor/drama.**

**-'-'-**

**January**

**Good Morning Cedes! Ur offer still stands?**

**Of course. Actually talked it over with my parents. It's cool**

**Thank you!**

**Stayed the night did you? ;)**

**See you in school ;)**

Sebastian actually drove Severus to school. Well, he dropped him off a few blocks away, but still. They'd made out in the car for a while, almost causing Sebastian to be late. Sev, on the other hand, was very early. He rubbed his eyes, squinting. He was hung over. Again. He'd been drinking too much lately, but Sebastian's suggestion that they'd open a bottle of wine had seemed brilliant at the time. Taking one look at his – Sebastian's – sunglasses and water bottle, Mercedes seemed to think along the same lines.

"You look terrible."

"Thank you."

"You drink too much, you know that?"

"Get out of my head", he sulked, but vowed he wouldn't drink anything stronger than apple juice for awhile. Kurt ignored him all day, which made him all the more determined to move to Mercedes'. He thanked her again, and in a weak moment promised to clean her room. Coach Sylvester called him into her office, telling him she was pregnant. The first thing he could think to say was: "Are you sure it's human?"

"Are any of us really human, crumpet?"

"I've always doubted Lauren Zizes, coach." He wondered if coach Sue ever'd had a normal conversation. Somehow he doubted it.

Running a bit late for Glee-club, he jogged down the corridor.

"Is it true?" he heard Rachel ask in a breathy voice. Severus was on his way in, but stopped in his tracks, hiding just out of sight, managing a quick glance inside. With the exception of mr Schue, everyone in _New Directions_ was already there.

"Is what true?" Blaine asked.

"Severus and Sebastian?" Santana had her I'm-from-da-hood-voice, which he supposed was supposed to be intimidating.

"What about them?" Blaine's voice was neutral, lacking the warmth it often held.

"Oh stop playing dumb!" Rachel exclaimed. "Are they dating?" He could hear Blaine sigh, and felt sorry for him, being caught in the middle.

"They're just fooling around. Neither of them 'does' dating", he responded tiredly. "Why is this such an issue all of a sudden?"

"What do you mean?" Finn asked.

"The've been hanging out like a month."

"You waited a month to tell us?" Rachel wailed. "Kurt, how could you!?"

"Kurt!" Mercedes gasped, betrayed. Sev sneaked another peak.

"They had the right to know", Kurt answered neutrally, without looking at anyone. He had his sulky 'I-know-I'm-right-even-though-the-world-is-against-me'-face.

"Well, no matter how long it's been going on, it's got to stop now", Santana said forcefully.

"I couldn't agree more", Rachel immediately said.

"Oh pot, this is kettle calling", Quinn drawled.

"I'll be the first one to admit it was, _wrong,_ of me to date Jessie. And look what happened! History teaches us not to repeat past mistakes! We can't risk _anything_ getting in the way of us winning nationals! It's more important than, well, anything!" Sev could imagine the manic gleam Rachel often got in her eyes when she spoke about the upcoming competitions. Her determination was admirable. Creepy, but admirable.

"As much as it pains me, I must agree with Rachel", Santana said.

"I say he's a big boy, capable of making his own decisions", Mercedes cut in.

Thank you, Mercedes, he thought. He was getting angrier by the second.

"Sebastian is an asshole", Santana cut in. "And he'd do anything, or _anyone _to win. "

_Geez, thanks for that._ Sev ignored the knot in his stomach, glaring at the row of lockers in front of him.

"Like you?" Blaine snapped.

"What did you say fag-boy?"

"Let's have a vote", Rachel loudly interrupted. "If you all just write yes or no on a note, and..." She trailed off. "Or we can just have I show of hands I suppose." Severus closed his eyes, he could not _believe_ they were going to vote about _his_ bloody private life. He silently moved until he was standing in the doorway, leaning against the doorjamb, arms crossed over his chest.

"Those in favour of Severus and Sebastian continuing, um, whatever?" Rachel paused as Blaine, Rory, Mike and Mercedes raised their hands. Blaine looked at Kurt.

"He's bad news", Kurt defended himself cooly.

"Those in favour of Severus dumping him?" The rest of the group raised their hands. "Well then", Rachel said, sounding relieved.

"You honestly think I'll end my 'whatever'" he mimicked Rachel's flustered tone, "on your say-so? Who gave you the right to vote about my private life?" he snapped angrily.

"You're sleeping with the enemy!" Rachel insisted, though she was blushing furiously. Most members of New Directions looked uncomfortable. Except Santana, she looked like someone who'd kick your teeth in.

"Oh, listen to yourself", Severus ridiculed. "You know, I really liked you guys, and I love being a part of this club, doing what I love. But no-one decides what I can or cannot do except me." He pointed at his chest. "Blaine, Mike, Rory and Mercedes, thank you for being awesome. The rest of you can just sod off. You too Kurt", he snapped as Kurt opened his mouth. "I'm out."

"You're _quitting?"_ Rachel sounded appalled, as if she'd never done that in a fit of rage. Hypocrite.

"Bet Sebastian'll be pleased", Kurt said nastily. Blaine gave him an annoyed look, getting out of his chair.

"Who's quitting?" Mr Schue said, looking straight at Rachel.

"Not me", Rachel crossed her arms over her chest glaring at Sev. "Severus."

"Why would you do that?" Mr Schue looked appalled. Sev hated to let him down, he was such an enigma. But...

"I don't feel respected", he answered, brows furrowed. "Good luck at sectionals", he added, meaning it, then he turned his back and walked out. He could hear Kurt call out behind him.

"Blaine, where you going? _Blaine?_" Quick footsteps sounded behind him.

"Want to spare?" Blaine squeezed his shoulder. Sev took a deep breath.

"That'd be brill." Sev glanced quickly at him. "Ta mate, I really appreciate it." He knew Blaine knew he wasn't only talking about the boxing.

"That's what friends are for."

-'-'-

"Kurt doesn't think, sometimes."

"I know." Sev sat down on the floor, panting. They'd been at it for almost an hour, the adrenalin rush was enough to make his arms shake.

"So why do you like Sebastian?"

"I don't really like him. He's just fun."

"So what you're saying is that you're playing him?" Blaine made a displeased face.

"We're playing each other", Sev corrected. "Oh don't go all sanctimonious on me", he snapped at Blaine's disapproving look. "It's all in good fun."

"How do you know that's how it is for him?"

"We talked about it last night." Sev started stretching before he got too cold. "He's not like you, Blaine. _We're _not like you. It doesn't have to be true love, like you and Kurt."

"I get that."

"Then why are we having this conversation?"

"I know I voted for you, but honestly, I don't think this is a good idea."

"I think you can't handle not getting as much of his attention as you used to", Sev said knowingly.

"Oh that's ridiculous." Blaine stretched his calves against the wall, looking at him over his shoulder.

"If it is, then why are you blushing?" Sev looked with raised eyebrows. "You have Kurt, perhaps you'd do best to remember that?" he snapped.

"I miss him, as a friend", Blaine amended. "But this has got nothing to do with that." He turned around completely to look at him. "He'll hurt you, because that's the type of guy he is. I mean", he frowned. "He's fli- texting both of us."

"He's safe", Sev said silently. "Because I don't really care about him, so he can't really hurt me." Blaine looked sad.

"That's fucked up."

"I am fucked up." Sev smiled thinly. "You mind giving me a ride?" He wanted to get his stuff before Kurt got home.


	15. Chapter 15

**Yes, it's that time of the week again: New chapter! Yay!**

**-'-'-**

**January **

The room was completely dark.

"What song did you change my ring tune to, when you stole it?" Sebastian asked randomly as they lay side by side on his bed on his bed.

"_The Green Dragon_. I just found it fitting. And I didn't steel it, it just accidentally ended up in my pocket", Sev added, rising. He felt the floor for his shirt, putting it on before laying back down again.

"Because they're singing about beer?" Sebastian didn't comment on it, he only had the first time. Sev had told him to mind his own effing business.

"Mmm. And they sing like they're tone deaf." He smirked to himself. Sebastian snorted.

"Hilarious."

"I know."

"Where did you find it?"

"My sense of humour?"

"Let's hope you got _that_ from somewhere it can't be multiplied."

"Hark hark. It's from _the Return of the King."_

"Never seen it." Sev sat up in chock.

"You're telling me you've never seen_ Return of the King_?" He tried to see Sebastian's face, which of course was impossible.

"Should I have?" Sebastian drawled. Sev just _looked_ where he supposed his face was, hoping Sebastian could feel his incredulous stare.

"I'm going to leave now", Sev sniffed, as if deeply insulted. "Good day to you sir." Sebastian laughed and pulled him back against him.

"I have a very busy schedule, I don't have time to watch movies all the time." Sev didn't answer, not liking his superior tone.

"I should get going", he said finally. "Don't you have early lacrosse practice tomorrow anyways, mr-I'm-so-busy?"

"It's canceled. Come back to bed." Sev ignored him, feeling for the switch. Squinting in the glaring light, he put his pants back on. They'd just made out, not wearing much, but still. Surprisingly, Sebastian hadn't pushed him to go further. It was sort of a relief. "Well _I'm_ not going anywhere." Sebastian informed him, still wearing nothing but his black boxers. He made a point of stretching out on the bed, making himself more comfortable.

_Don't get distracted. Don't get distracted. _

Severus once again cursed the fact that you had to be eighteen in Britain to be allowed a license.

"Fine, I'll just call Mercedes", he snapped, picking up his phone from the bedside table.

"Oh fine, fine."

Sebastian took his time, making sure to show himself off while dressing. "Now where did I put that sock", he pondered out loud, tapping his index finger against his lips while holding said sock in his other hand. Sev rolled his eyes, smacking him on the bum. "Kinky. I like it", he leered.

"Come ooon, you lazy sod."

-'-'-

"I quit glee-club", Sev said out of the blue. Sebastian took his eyes off the road for a moment.

"Good for us. Why? For some reason you like those dorks. Finally come to your senses?"

"Something like that. I'm bored though. I mean, I still have cheerleader practice. It's not the same though", he admitted. "I miss singing." He shut himself up, feeling corny. Sebastian wasn't interested in his problems.

"I suppose you can sing with us _Warblers_", Sebastian said thoughtfully after a few seconds. "Now that you're not the enemy."

"Really?" Sev looked him, surprised.

_What's the catch?_

"Don't see why not. Honestly, we could learn from you." His usual drawl made it sound not-quite the compliment it could have been.

"Did you just give me an honest not-even-trying-to-get-into-my-pants compliment? Because you're freaking me out."

"I just said we could learn from you, that's all. It's not a compliment, just facts."

"Sure, whatever you say." Sev snickered as Sebastian rolled his eyes.

-'-'-

"Mr Schue, if I may?" Rory said, raising his hand.

"Sure, go ahead."

"I think we should ask Sev to come back. We really had no business interfering in his private life."

"Not sure he'd like to come back-" Blaine said.

"And we're not asking!" Rachel immediately cut in. "I say, If you leave, you leave."

"Are you serious?" Mercedes asked, both eyebrows raised.

"You guys are a different case", Rachel quickly amended, smiling reassuringly at everyone.

"I wasn't talking about _the_ _Troubletones_", Mercedes answered, looking meaningfully at her. Rachel blushed crimson, looking at Finn to defend her.

"She's kinda right."

"Finn!" she slapped his thigh.

"Let's face it. He's not Rachel." Most members nodded in agreement with Puck. "What I mean is, he wont be all 'let my boyfriend hang out with us and spy'. Especially since they're just doing the nasty."

"As I was saying-" Blaine tried to make his voice heard.

"We still have many great talents, we don't need him", Rachel once again cut Blaine off, stroking her skirt, nodding in agreement with herself.

"He's studied a lot of music, though. He helped me hit notes I barely knew existed", Rory pointed out.

"His talent is amazing, but that's beside the point", Kurt pointed out. He had sulked since The Fight the previous week.

"HE'S COACHING _THE WARBLERS_!" Everyone turned towards Blaine, gaping. "As I've been trying to tell you", he continued, clearing his throat. "An old friend, not Sebastian", he snapped when both Kurt and Rachel opened their mouths, "called me the other day and asked me what possessed us to let Sev go. He's their vocal _and_ dance coach, he's had like three sessions with them already."

"What?" mr Schue said, looking slightly panicked.

"He told me he was all down, missing to sing and stuff since he quit glee-club", Mercedes admitted. "I've barely seen him all week, but that's not very unusual." She looked hesitant.

"Oh god no", Artie said, looking at his phone.

"What? My heart can't handle much more", Rachel moaned, fanning herself. Finn laid his arm around her, the perfect supportive fiancé.

"Check this out, _the Warblers_ posted a practise video at _Dalton's_ homepage. And the reviews are a-maze-ing."

"Let me see that!" Santana snapped, bending forward to watch the tiny screen.

"Why post it though?" Finn wondered.

"Intimidation." Artie said. He pressed play. Sev led _the Warblers_ in an awesome acapella version of _Backstreet boys _hit _everybody, _Sebastian, David and himself singing the lead.

"Oh my god."

"Those moves are awesome."

"_They're_ awesome."

"They're more synced than N'Sync."

"We're doomed."

"They have _Doctor Doom_ on their team? I think that's cheating. And when you cheat a puppy dies."

"We have to get him back", Finn said simply, looking like someone had hit him over the head with a boulder.

"I can't _believe_ he's coaching _the Warblers!"_ Rachel wailed.

"How come he never did that with us?" Artie sulked.

"He tried", Brody said. "But you all shot him down."

"Kurt, Blaine, or preferably both, you willing to take one for the team?" Puck asked, looking seriously at them.

"Excuse me?" Kurt said, looking affronted.

"If _the Warblers_ are offering him sex, I'm just saying he wont settle for less from us." Kurt opened his mouth to respond, murder in his eyes.

"No one is offering anyone sex", mr Schue decided hurriedly. "Let's just ask him, okay?"

-'-'-

He heard Rachel take a deep breath.

"Sev-"

"Make quick haste, I've got _Cheerios_-practise."

"Who are the people in the picture?" Sev slammed his locker door shut.

"My grandparents, my awesome cousin and my godbrother. What do you want, Berry?"

"Please stop coaching _the Warblers_ and come back to _New Directions",_ she begged in a rush.

"I'll consider both. Now go away."

"But-" Sev raised his finger while walking away from her, shutting her up. It was tempting, going back to _New Directions_, but he actually really liked working with _the Warblers._ Then again, he loved working with Blaine and Mercedes' voices. And Rachel's, even though she was a terribly annoying diva. Aaand he really missed dancing with Mike and Brittany. And hanging out with Rory. They'd had lots of fun, speaking really fast so the Americans couldn't understand what they were talking about. Sometimes they couldn't understand what they were talking about either, ending up just making up words for awhile, saying them in extreme accents.

He started warming up with the other C_heerios, _emptying his mind of all other thoughts except the practice. Or trying to anyways.

Afterwards, Santana and Brittany came over to him, talking while stretching.

"Rachel talk to you?" Santana asked.

"Unfortunately." Sev sighed. "I'm considering it. I'm still pissed off, but I'm kinda bored too."

"Gonna stop coaching _the Warblers_?"

"Dunno. They're nice guys. And they really listen to me." He could see Santana got his unsaid 'unlike you guys'.

-'-'-

Mercedes' dad gave him a ride home. They didn't talk much. Unlike his daughter, he wasn't the most talkative person. Sev went straight into the shower when they got home, never showering in school after practice. He quickly put on a new shirt, then practiced different ballet positions in front of the full-length mirror in Mercedes' bedroom. She was off somewhere, he wasn't sure where. He felt restless. His phone buzzed. Sebastian.

**I'm picking you up in an hour. Just thought you should know. **

Well, tonight just got way more interesting.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Yay! New chapter! And only one day late! I felt I had to re-write some of the stuff in this, as I wasn't entirely happy with it. Oh, and if you guys want more Sebastian, feel free to check out my huntbastian-fics ;)**

**-'-'-**

**February**

Rachel was talking again. Why was she always talking? Artie, Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, Santana and Sev were hanging out at the Lima Bean, discussing Michael Jackson. Personally, Sev liked him, but he liked other artists better. Listening half heartedly to the conversation, he sipped his tea, hiding behind a magazine not feeling very sociable. Kurt still wasn't talking to him, and Sev would be damned if he was the one to apologize first. Not that he had anything to apologize for.

"-but since you guys are so jazzed about him, I think it's a good idea for regionals", Rachel was saying when she was interrupted.

"That might not be the best idea. Hey Blaine, hello everyone else." Sebastian smiled sultry at Blaine. Sev rolled his eyes behind his magazine. Why was he fooling around with this guy again? He snuck a glance at him. Oh right, he's hot.

"Does he live here?" Kurt snapped.

_The Warblers _were apparently stealing their setlist – how very original – courtesy of Blaine blabbing. Sev snuck a glance at Blaine who looked a cross between embarrassed and angry. Santana went into full gangsta mode, and Sebastian dragged up the fact that his dad is a State attorney (r_eally?_ He hides behind daddy dearest?) and of course got in a slur at Kurt. He then added that he was captain of _the Warblers_ now and the he was tired of playing nice.

When had Sebastian _ever_ played nice? Sev snorted at the thought, shaking his head, which of course got Sebastian's attention.

"Sev, didn't see you there."

"Oh don't mind me, please continue your evil monologue we're all _very_ interested to hear." He demonstratively switched page. "Honest, I'm all ears", he drawled, eyes on the magazine. Sebastian smirked.

"You still on for Friday?"

"Hmm, I dunno. It depends on weather I'm to busy planning your demise with my lesbian girlfriends." He met Santana's eyes, she nodded shorty.

"You'll be to busy."

"It's been fun coaching you guys, but your lack of class is just embarrassing." Sev shook his head, disgusted.

"Well aren't we all high an mighty. Funny how you've changed your tone." He gave him a look Sev couldn't decipher. It was weird, how different they were in public. Words began to mean different things, harsher, meaner.

"Mmm." Sev ignored him, seemingly engrossed in his magazine.

"Well, see you guys around." Sebastian smiled smugly and strode off.

"I can't believe you're doing that guy!" Kurt exploded.

"Fuck me, right? I'm so shallow", Sev snarked, not looking up, feeling guilty all of a sudden. Pushing the feeling away, he focused on his anger instead. He was good at that. He wasn't going to be nice and apologetic to Kurt the bitch. Or to anyone else for that matter. "I can't believe you're so blue-eyed, Blaine", he snapped. Blaine stared as his feet. Sev suddenly felt bad for him, the news about them not being able to do Michael would really upset everyone. "He can be charming though, when he's that way inclined", he amended, guilt winning over anger.

He wondered how often Sebastian called Blaine. "Seems like we'll have to make up something to beat Michael."

"This mean you're back in?"Artie asked.

"Of course. There really wasn't any doubt about it, I just had to get done sulking."

-'-'-

**What you did to Blaine was fucked up. You're completely mental. Don't bother me again**

Sev sent Sebastian the text, then picked up the gummy bears he'd bought Blaine and put them in his pocket. He couldn't believe Sebastian had put something in the slushy that had damaged Blaine's eye enough to make surgery necessary. Sev had seen his face though, he'd looked surprised and scared, like it had gone further than he'd intended.

Blaine seemed to be in good enough spirits, thanking him for the candy.

"I told Sebastian to fuck off. Merlin, this was just such a shitty thing to do." Blaine nodded sadly.

"He hasn't even apologized. I can totally get him wanting to prank us, but when it got this out of hand-"

"I know. Wanker."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I'll survive some lonely nights." Sev smiled bravely.

"The show-down was awesome though, we totally had them", Blaine enthused.

"That's why they used the slushy", Sev responded, sounding more bitter than he'd intended.

"They were my friends", Blaine said quietly. "I can't believe they'd do this."

"I think it got more out of hand than they'd planned", Sev comforted him.

He stayed for a while, chatting about this and that before going back home to Mercedes. Since he was in serious need of cheering up, he made himself an enormous bowl of popcorn, put on his awesome black-and-white-striped pyjamas, picked one of his LOTR-films and curled up on his bed, hugging a pillow.

-'-'-

"There's my favourite zebra", Mercedes smiled. "Why are you watching those movies all the time?" she asked him, stepping into the room. Sev paused _the Two Towers_ and turned towards her.

"I just really, really like them. To me, they're like Sam says; It's like in the great stories, Mr. Frodo. The ones that really mattered. Full of darkness and danger, they were. And sometimes you didn't want to know the end." Sev sat up and looked at her, speaking with feeling. "Because how could the end be happy? How could the world go back to the way it was when so much bad had happened? But in the end, it's only a passing thing, this shadow. Even darkness must pass. A new day will come." He smiled. " And when the sun shines it will shine out the clearer. Those were the stories that stayed with you. That meant something, even if you were too small to understand why. But I think, Mr. Frodo, I do understand. I know now. Folk in those stories had lots of chances of turning back, only they didn't. They kept going. Because they were holding on to something." He cleared his throat, looking a bit embarrassed. "And then Frodo says, what are we holding onto, Sam? And Sam answers, that there's some good in this world, Mr. Frodo... and it's worth fighting for."

"Wow." Sev shrugged. "I cannot believe you remembered all that."

"We've been through a lot, these movies and I. Every time I watch them, I feel like good will prevail, you know?"

"That's kind of deep." Mercedes nudged his leg with her foot.

"You did not see that one coming, did you?"

"I did not. I was guessing more like 'that Orlando Bloom is haaawt'."

"That too", Sev admitted, grinning. "Wouldn't mind living in Rivendell, if you know what a mean", he joked. Both of them burst out in giggles.

Mercedes sat down next to him, batting her eyelashes. "Do you mind if I watch it with you? And share your popcorns?"

"Do you you mind if I say the best lines?"

"I don't if you don't." He handled her the bowl of popcorn and pressed play. _It's nice to share this with someone_, he thought, suddenly feeling a surge of affection for his friend. Mercedes leaned her head against his shoulder.

"When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan", Sev said in chorus with Théoden.

"Burn!" Mercedes yelled, snapping her fingers.

"That scene will never be the same", Sev laughed.

-'-'-

The days leading up to regionals just flew by. Extra practices, both Glee-club and _Cheerios, _the last being more interesting since Roz became co-coach. Sebastian had not texted him a single time, not even answering his 'fuck off' text. Just thinking about the slushy made Sev's blood boil, and yet he still missed Sebastian in a fucked up kind of way.

He still hung out with some of _the Warblers_, all of them agreeing Sebastian had gone too far, but refusing to change setlist. He felt kind of grossed out by Kurt's 'secret admirer', he wasn't really into that kind of romance. But for Kurt it was the perfect gesture, and honestly, just what he needed right now. Kurt had been really down since Blaine had wound up in hospital, making Sev finally swallow his pride and approach him. The admirer honestly creeped him out, but he was glad to see his friend happier. Mercedes had been hanging out a lot with her Christian friends lately – Sev not really feeling like joining for pretty much the same reasons as Kurt. Consequently, he and Kurt had had quite a lot of alone time together, trying to mend their friendship. Sometimes, it was like they'd never had a falling out, while at other times it was like talking to a complete stranger. Those times killed him, making him miss the effortless friendship they'd had online.

He'd considered not going to Sugar's valentines day-party, but watching Artie moon over Sugar while she danced with Brody could be quite entertaining, so he decided to go anyway. The only problem being he wasn't allowed to go single. He considered asking someone from _Dalton_, he thought Jeff was at least bi. Then again, he didn't think anyone would appreciate him brining an 'enemy' into their midst.

Mercedes was single too, having finally told Shane about her and Sam, and decided not to date Sam because of some moral code. Sev hadn't really been paying attention, just feeling sort of bad for Shane, and Sam, and himself for having to hear the story over and over again.

But, if Mercedes' was allowed to go alone...?

The closer they got to Valentines day, the more he thought about Scorpious. He remembered last Valentines. They'd hung out in the dorm practically the whole day, skiving off, fooling around. Sev had asked Scorpious to be his official boyfriend. He winced just thinking about it. Scorpious had laughed it off, then turned around completely, saying he wanted to do _it. _

And that's when the fight got out of hand.

Scorpious started acting mean, calling him dull and a prude. Sev had called him a hypocrite and a closet case. Scorpious had stormed off, avoiding him until dinner when he walked into the great hall, hand in hand with Sev's cousin Rose. Sev would have done anything to be Rose at that moment.

Or to hit her. Bastards.

He needed to breathe, he needed to feel music and clear his head. He plugged in his laptop to the speakers in the auditorium, wanting background music while he sang. _The Rasmus_ "Bullet" started blazing from the speakers. He focused entirely on the song, soaring with the sheer joy of being on stage, no matter the reason.

He closed his eyes, imagining the room crowded with an audience cheering for him.

The fantasy changed to Scorpious standing in front of him. He threw himself into the last part of the song, body shaking with adrenaline.

He stepped away from the mic, feeling better than he had in weeks. Scorpius could hurt him, but he was stronger. He was moving on. Slowly, but he was getting there. To the place where Scorpious didn't matter. Where he was just a painful memory.

In Glee-club the weeks theme was, of course, love. At first Severus decided to refuse, then he decided to dedicate Robbie William's song _Angels_ to his late grandmother Evans, who'd been a remarkable woman, both according to history books and the people who'd known her. Dying taking a bullet for your son was kinda heroic. Somehow she'd managed to reflect the bullet back to her killer who wound up in a coma for thirteen years.

_Wicked._

-'-'-

In the end he ditched Sugar's party, going to a bar instead. He felt paranoid, expecting Sebastian to show, like he tended to do on these occasions. Then again, he hadn't _tweeted_ where he was going for once.

He drank to much, again, the bartender giving him free drinks. Making the only good decision that night, he turned off his cellphone early on, not trusting himself not to text anyone in his phonebook beginning on the letter S.

_Me and my S men._

It suddenly seemed weird that Sebastian wasn't there, and a pang of longing went through him. _Stupid!_

Angrily he guzzled down his fifth, sixth? drink. Somehow, he wound up making out with some sandy haired guy, Philippe-Paul something. Not one of his prouder moments.

He got home before Mercedes, taking care not to wake anyone up. Hurrying into the bathroom, he threw up in the toilet bowl. He spat, feeling completely miserable. Thoroughly wiping his mouth with a wad of paper, he tried to block out his thoughts. The world spinning helped. After flushing down the evidence, he washed his face and rinsed his mouth. Wiping himself off with a towel, he stared at his reflection in the mirror. He looked a mess. Pale and tired, dark shadows under his bloodshot eyes. He curled his lip, disgusted with himself.

He passed out in drunken oblivion as soon as his head hit the pillow.

-'-'-

**Originally there were lyrics in this chapter, but I've removed them due to copyright reasons. I would suggest you listen to "Bullet" as a choose that song for a reason ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: New chapter, FINALLY! THE FOLLOWING PART CONTAINS SPOILERS: If suicide and mentions of past violence is a trigger, don't read this. This is based on the Karovsky episode, where he tries to kill himself. Nothing explicit. Just thought I'd give you a heads up.**

**-'-'-**

**February**

The news about Karovsky hit him like a fist to the face. He'd felt physically ill. Sev'd hated that guy for harassing Kurt, then felt kinda bad for him when Kurt had explained his motives, but he'd still hated him. He'd given Kurt a long hug when he got to school, his friend had been a mess, blaming himself. "If I'd only..." "What if I had..." It killed him to see Kurt so upset, but his distress made them grow even closer, almost like they had been before Sev came to Lima.

Apparently Sebastian had approached Blaine, Kurt, Santana and Brittany, Blaine told him, wanting a truce.

"He even apologized," Blaine said. "I think he's really shaken up by this." Sev wasn't sure how he felt about that, part of him had just assumed Sebastian was incapable of apologies. Feelings too for that matter.

He tried not to think about Sebastian at all these days. The success rate of that was very low.

Mr Schue had them sit down in a sharing circle, and for some reason offered Rory peanut butter. How could he not have had peanut butter before? Sev had had it, it's not like it didn't exist in Europe. Mr Schue talked about all they had to look forward to, amazing experiences and so on. It was alright, as far as pep talks go. A bit cliché perhaps, but then again, it was a good thing they talked about it.

"Look mr Schue, I know we're all a bit dramatic sometimes, but I can't imagine anybody in this room killing themselves", Mercedes said, looking around at her friends' agreeing faces. Sometimes Cedes was so naïve Sev wanted to protect her from the world, keep her just the way she is.

Mr Schue sighed, then told them about him considering jumping off the roof after being caught cheating on an exam. Everyone looked at him, shocked. Sev cleared his throat, not even hesitating.

"I tried to kill myself when I was fourteen," he said calmly, voice not betraying this fluttering pulse. There were several gasps and everyone stared at him. He sort of wanted to hide under a convenient rock, but it was still a relief to tell someone. Another secret revealed, making him feel lighter than he had in years.

"Oh my god", Rachel said quietly.

"Do you want to tell us what happened?" mr Schue asked, looking sad. Sev focused on his ridiculous hair to distance himself from the memory, shrugging.

"Sure." Clearing his throat again, he suddenly felt nauseous, like his insides wanted to crawl out of his mouth. Folding his hands in his lap to keep them from shaking, he took a deep breath. "Some things happened to me", he began vaguely, "and I felt like fuck it, I've had it. I don't want to fight anymore." He swallowed, once again clearing his throat. "So when my family were out of town for the week, I overdosed on painkillers." It sounded so easy when he said it like that. Editing away the crying, the fright, the hurt. Waking up to Teddy's tearstained, terrified face. Vomit everywhere after Teddy had pushed two fingers down his throat. "My godbrother found me, and made me throw up. He took me to the hospital." He stared emptily into space, finally managing to distance himself. "I told my parents it'd been an accident."

"And they believed you?" mr Schue stared at him. He shrugged again.

"Yeah. I said I'd had a migraine and accidentally overdosed. They tend to believe what they want."

"That's terrible", Mercedes whispered, looking shocked.

"I still say it's egoistical", Quinn persisted.

"It was, in a way. Part of me wanted them, the, um, the guys that bullied me, to hurt as much as I did. Another part figured no one would really care, that it would be easier for everyone if I was gone. My godbrother proved me wrong on that." Teddy had never told anyone else, just stuck to the accident-story Sev had made up. Officially he didn't know it hadn't been an accident but, well, he'd demanded Sev called him everyday just to say hi, and tell him about his day. Sev'd done so until he got back to school, since the cover at Hogwarts was pretty much non-existent. He still e-mailed him once a week.

"You see", Will said quietly. Everyone has one thing that might push them to the edge." He continued speaking, but Sev didn't pay him any attention, focusing on not feeling anything. Would they all see him differently now? Somehow it didn't matter because it'd felt so good to just be honest.

They all got to say one thing they looked forward to, Sev felt a bit like everyone was holding their breaths when it was his turn. He said he looked forward to unicorns being rediscovered. Honestly, that'd be truly awesome.

Mercedes pulled him aside after class and actually cried, hugging him suffocatingly tight, telling him how much she loved him and that she was glad he wasn't dead. Sev didn't cry, he just hugged her, clutching her really. Klaine had also hugged him, telling him they loved him, and was glad they'd had the chance to get to know him. He'd wiped Kurt's wet cheeks, both of them giving the other a small smile before Klaine had walked to their next class.

Sev's heart hurt from sheer overload. He felt overwhelmed that there were people who cared so much about him they'd cry for something that had happened years ago. He walked Cedes to class, keeping his arm around her shoulders. He had a free period so he decided to go to the library and find out if they had any Tolkien-books.

-'-'-

"I want to show you something."

"Sorry?" Severus looked up from _the Two Towers_ to see Sebastian standing in front of him.

"Come on." Sebastian pulled him to his feet. "Let's go." One of those very rare moments happened where Severus was completely speechless.

_Must be shock._

He let himself be led out of the library, down the corridor and out the front doors.

"Didn't I dump you?" Severus asked as the stopped in front of Sebastian's car.

"Text must have gotten lost. Get in." Sebastian opened the door on the passenger side for him.

"Where're we going?"

"My place." Sev hesitated.

"I'm driving."

"Oh for-"

"I'm driving or I'm not going." Sev didn't like to be thrown off balance, he needed control.

"You don't even have a license!" Severus just looked at him. "Fine!" Sebastian snapped. Sev quickly texted Blaine where he was going while walking around the car to the drivers seat. Sebastian handed him the key, then suddenly pulled him against him, giving him a bruising, angry kiss. "Drive", he said shortly. Sev didn't answer, just started the car, heart hammering.

It was about an half hour drive in complete silence, only interrupted by Sebastian giving him directions when he didn't remember which way to go. He finally drove up the road to the large blue and white house. He parked in Sebastian's usual spot and killed the engine. Sebastian got out without a word and Severus quickly followed. The sound of their steps were dull on the black asphalt.

Severus felt entirely calm, which was a rather new feeling for him in these situations. Usually, he wasn't able to relax completely, a part of him always alert, always suspicious.

_I trust him not to hurt me_, he realized. The thought made him feel uncomfortable. Vulnerable. He grit his teeth. They walked up the stairs to Sebastian's part of the house. Sebastian stopped outside the door to his room. He seemed... nervous. Severus frowned.

The room was pitch black when he entered, he thought this should scare him but he felt fine. It smelled weird. Sebastian closed the door behind them, then fiddled with something. A small snap and small, dim lights lit up the ceiling. Severus' breath caught. The weird smell was paint. The ceiling looked like it had been painted by a mad, genius artist. It varied from black to dark blue with brilliant stars and galaxies. Not in perfect shapes, more like the artist had seen them pass by in a rush and painted them spinning around him.

"Wow", he said weakly. He remembered drunkenly telling Sebastian to do this eons ago, he just never thought he would. _He did this for me. To make me happy._ Sev's heart did a funny little leap."This is amazing." A thought struck him – if he'd died four years ago, he would never had experienced this moment.

Damn mr Schue for making him all philosophical.

"Yeah", Sebastian agreed. "The idea just came to me, you know?" He laid back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Uh huh", Sev snarked, flinging himself down beside him. The painting mesmerized him. "Some particular reason you've turned your room into a space station?"

"Nope." Sebastian tucked his hands behind his head. "I just have so much money I have to spend them on something."

"Of course." Sev smiled to himself. Both of them knew the truth anyways, no need to say it out loud. Sebastian sat up, removing his _Dalton_ blazer, throwing it on the floor looking thoughtfully at Severus. Sev stared back, unsure what to do, nervous all of a sudden. Which was stupid, he'd been here loads of times.

_This is different._

Sebastian leaned over and kissed him, though not angrily as before, arm resting gently across his stomach. They opened their mouths wide, saliva coating their chins and cheeks. He'd _missed_ this. It felt so good letting go of the anger he'd felt these past weeks, just feeling good for once. Alive.

Sebastian undid his tie, throwing it away before undoing Severus' trousers.

"T-turn the lights off", Sev stuttered. Sebastian looked up at him.

"No." Sev opened his mouth to protest, but was rudely interrupted by Sebastian shoving his tongue down his throat, and for some reason he forgot what they'd been talking about. He raked his nails down Sebastian's back, then unbuttoned enough buttons to pull his shirt off. While the shirt was still over his head, he flipped them around, before letting Sebastian get out of it. He tried to kiss him again but Sebastian grabbed the hem of his shirt.

"No", Sev protested.

"I've already felt them." Sebastian followed the scars on his back and chest with his fingertips, caressing them. "Let me take your shirt off." Severus stared down at him. How had this happened? Sebastian was supposed to be safe. He wasn't supposed to become close to him. Knowing his secrets. Having power over him. Still...

He nodded jerkingly, closing his eyes while Sebastian pulled it over his head. The other teen threw it on the floor, then just looked at him until he opened his eyes.

"I like your tattoo", he said, covering part of the unicorn beginning at his left side, its hooves and head on his ribcage, with his hand.

"Thanks."

Sebastian shrugged. "You're welcome." Sev rolled his eyes, snorting.

_This is it_, he suddenly thought. _It's really happening. And I feel good_. He drew the moment out a little bit longer, savouring it.

They looked at each other.

"What are you waiting for?" Sebastian pressed kisses on his face, and Sev smiled.

-'-'-

"That", Sebastian said. "Was fucking amazing." He gave Sev a drowsy look, looking smug and content, shamelessly spread out on the rumpled bed. Severus phone choose that exact moment to make itself known. He forced his boneless body to function and reached for his pants.

**Blaine calling.**

"Yeah?" His voice sounded rough.

"Hey, you okay?" Blaine sounded worried.

"Yeah, I'm brill." He cleared his throat, trying to make his voice more normal. Sebastian raised an eyebrow, then snatched the phone.

"Hello", he said pleasantly, voice a bit more husky than usual. "Ah Blaine, how wonderful to hear your voice. What time?" He sighed. "I'll drive him. Oh fine. Bye." He clicked the call and threw the phone on a pile of clothes. "Blaine'll pick you up for Glee practice in half an hour. Apparently I'd cause a scene."

"You mean I'll have to move?" He did not feel inclined to in any way.

"No. I'm completely able to shower on my own." Sebastian smirked then strolled out. Sev hated to see him leave, but he did love to watch him go.

-'-'-

They were miraculously done when Blaine showed up forty minutes later. They sat outside on the front lawn, undisturbed as Sebastian's dad was still at work. They hadn't been able to stop kissing since leaving the bedroom, making showering a very fun experience and dressing quite a challenge.

"There's your ride", Sebastian said, then frowned. "And his band of merry men." Severus got to his feet, noticing Sebastian wincing a bit as he helped him rise. He smiled smugly, earning himself an eye roll. He was caught off guard when Sebastian slid his hand into his, but squeezed it, pulse rising.

"Sev, you okay babe?" Mercedes was out of the car before Blaine had time to turn off the engine.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine", he said, not sure weather to be moved or annoyed at her mother hen act. Blaine opened the car door.

"Hey Sev. Sebastian."

"Hi Blaine. _Love_ your new shirt. Really brings out the best in you. Your girlfriend staying in the car?" Kurt didn't look at any of them, just violently flipping through a magazine.

"Back to normal, I see. Honestly Sebastian, drop it", Blaine warned, but not angrily. "You ready to go?"

"Sure."Sev took a step towards him, but Sebastian pulled him back by their joint hands and kissed him, accompanied by catcalls from Mercedes. He could feel him smiling against his lips. Sebastian took a small step back, correcting the green scarf he'd lent him to cover the love bites - he'd have to ask Britney for some concealer tomorrow - then let his hands rest against his chest.

"May the best man win", he said.

"I will."

"Mmm", Sebastian leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "You'll be with me on stage after all." Severus laughed, but felt a shiver of desire runt through him, saw the answering spark in Sebastian's eyes. Such an amazing thing.

"See you tomorrow", he grinned, then walked off to join his peers.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to "Lucifer the Fallen Angel" for giving me the best review on this story so far. You made my day :) **

**Oh, and everyone will probably hate me after this chapter. Sorry. - Dorian**

**February**

Sev stared at his own reflection, repeating four words to himself over and over.

"I – am – not – useless", he breathed, leaning forward with his hands on the sink until the tip of his nose was almost touching the mirror. His stage fright had always been terrible. He loved being on stage, but the moments before he went up there were awful. He kept hearing James' voice repeating u_selessfailureuselessfailure _over and over again. "I – am – not – a – failure."

_**- Home is behind, the world ahead -**_

Sev picked up his phone. **Sebastian calling.** He hesitated, then answered with a small smile, actually sort of glad for the distraction.

"Hello?" No answer. He frowned. He could hear voices talking, but not to him. Pocket-ring. He was about to hang up when he caught a snippet of the conversation. " -yesterday, skiving off?" Sev held his breath.

"Finally got that Englishman to put out, did you?" someone else said. He could hear Sebastian laugh.

"I might have." He could imagine the smug smile on his face. He felt cold. "Did it under the stars", he added.

"So that's why you had that painted."

"Guess you'll move on now then? That blonde guy over th-" Sev turned off the phone, pressing it against his lips.

_Focus_.

Sebastian was supposed to be safe.

_Focus_.

Sev wasn't suppose to care about him.

_Focus_.

He wasn't supposed to be able to hurt him. It was Scorpious all over again, except this time he'd 'put out', and somehow that made it worse. Because now it had to be something wrong with him. Nothing to blame it on, just Sev being an unwanted failure as usual. Suddenly feeling claustrophobic, he exited the bathroom, leaning against the wall outside.

_Focus. Breathe._ He closed his eyes. _Deep breaths Sev, you'll be fine. You've been through worse than this._

"Hey, you okay?" Kurt asked, suddenly appearing in front of him. Sev wanted to bawl like a kid, wanted to hit something, scream, find Sebastian, hit _him_ and cause a scene. Instead he slowly opened his eyes and nodded.

"Stage fright", he whispered, mouth dry.

"Oh right." He'd told Kurt all about it before they met, how he almost ran away before each performance. Needing to have long pep talks with himself before going on stage. The other teen held his hand, which made him feel even worse for partially lying to him. "You'll be awesome." Sev nodded. "_The Warblers_ are up now, then it's us. You ready?"

"Never felt more determined to beat the other teams", he said with a forced smile.

"That's the spirit!" Kurt grinned, slinging his arm around his shoulders. "And after our win we'll attend to the most idiotic wedding since Britney Spears married Jason Alexander."

-'-'-

He'd suffered through_ the Warblers_ performance, Sebastian had been amazing. Sev didn't think he'd ever stop appreciate how good he looked on stage.

_The New Directions_ performance had been awesome, the adrenaline rush had been just what he'd needed. The minutes they'd been up there he'd only felt the pure joy he always felt when on stage, those few minutes it hadn't mattered Sebastian was in the audience. Of course, as soon as they got off the stage his mood plumbed back down to somewhere below sea-level.

When their name got called out as winners, even Sev's heart soared for a few moments. Then he saw Blaine shaking hands with Sebastian, Sebastian then turning towards Sev catching his eyes and it all came crashing down worse than before. He couldn't stand to face him right now, all emotions churning inside of him. Head spinning, he turned on his heel and left the stage and his cheering peers.

Arrogant, cold, vicious Sebastian – there really wasn't much to like about him. Sure, he'd liked his devil-may-care attitude to match his own, and his self confidence, and that had been all. But now. Now it _hurt_ which meant he _liked _him liked him.

And he'd been rather sure Sebastian liked him too.

_Naïve. You know it doesn't work that way._

"HEY!" Sebastian grabbed his arm and Severus spun around.

"What?" he snapped. Sebastian sneered at him.

"Why the fuck are you ignoring me?" he snapped back, cheeks flushed with anger. "You _won_, I'm the one that should be angry."

"You'd be angry because we were better? That's completely ridiculous!" As always, Sev's British accent got thicker the more upset he got. "Then again, why not? You're such a sore loser, you'd do _anything_ to get what you want." Once again, his anger took complete control of him. He wanted to _hurt _Sebastian, make him feel even half as bad as Sev himself felt.

"I didn't publish the photo of Finn."

"Good for you." Sev looked at him coldly. He wanted to hit him for being able to hurt him like this. For acting like yesterday was nothing, when it had meant _so much_ to him.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Being under pressure fucks me up", he lied. They'd never made any promises, he had no right to be angry. But he was. Furious.

"Why are you so mad at me? I've tried to make amends. I mean yesterday-"

"So I've heard", Sev cut him off, ignoring the last part. He didn't want to think about yesterday. Ever. "Look, how about you fuck off? We both got what we wanted, no need to pretend anymore, okay?" He patted him in the shoulder, making a move as is if to walk off but Sebastian grabbed his hand, pulled him back and kissed him. Sev melted. He didn't mean to, it was just difficult not to. Sebastian held him close, fingers in his hair and an arm around his waist.

_Why does he have to be so bloody sexy?_ Sev pressed himself against him, arms around his neck.

_You stop this right now! _He pushed Sebastian away, wiping his mouth. "You done?" he sneered in a hoarse voice. Sebastian just looked at him. He looked tired and kind of sad. He'd looked different since Karovsky. But he was still the same player Sev had been drawn to.

Maybe, maybe Mercedes had been right. Maybe he was tired of being nothing to no-one. And that was why he was so angry. It had nothing to do with him liking Sebastian. The more he thought about it, it made sense. He didn't like Sebastian like that, he just didn't like being treated like he wasn't important. He walked away, not looking back, though he felt Sebastian's eyes on him until he turned a corner.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: I know it says Mercedes is 17 on Glee-wiki but she IS a senior (or was in season 3), so she should be 18 like Kurt and Finn (thought it says Kurt is 19, born 1993 and Mercedes 17 born 1994... bother. Continuously etc.) This is her 18****th****birthday. So there!**

**I think this is the longest chapter so far. I'm sincerely sorry for the delay, been a bit caught up in my Huntbastian-stuff and you know, life. **** If you want to keep an eye on future stories or prompt me, check out my tumblr: dorianbeingawesome . tumblr . com**

**-'-'-**

**March**

"Hey, you okay?" Mercedes, wearing an eye-scourging bright pink pyjamas, sat down next to him on his bed where Sev was scribbling on a piece of paper. Crumpling it to a ball, he threw it violently into the wall.

"Peachy." It had taken Mercedes two days to realize something was wrong, and two more days before bringing it up, waiting for him to come to her in an unusual show of patience.

"Something happened?" she tried.

"Nope." Sev started doodling on another sheet, not looking at her.

"Blaine and Kurt said they tried to talk to you. Sev-"

"I don't want to talk about it," he said tonelessly.

"Your phone haven't buzzed in a while-"

"Leave it."

"If you wanna talk-"

"I- I know. Thank you." She pecked him on the cheek.

"Anytime, boo." She got up, ruffling his hair on her way out. He could almost put the messy mass in a ponytail now.

"Hey Cedes," he called after her.

"Yeah?"

"You know I love you right?" To his fright her eyes teared up. She nodded, biting her lip before pouncing.

The hug would have crushed a weaker man.

-'-'-

"Hey, you okay?" Sev leaned against the locker next to Blaine's, realizing he'd echoed Mercedes' words from yesterday.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Blaine said without looking at him, replacing his books in the locker. He didn't _look_ fine.

"Your brother is quite the... character." Sev cleared his throat. "I mean, I'm not saying he's not a good actor and all, cause, you know, pointing does make you look rather intense," he said carefully.

"It's ridiculous!" Blaine exploded. "He, he just goes against _everything_ that makes sense when you're acting, and he just, just keeps criticising me, you know? I can't do anything right," he snapped, slamming the locker shut.

"I hear you. Have I ever told you about _my_ big brother?" Blane shook his head no. "He's an asshole. He criticises everything I do, he encourages his friends to bully me in school and he always tells me how useless I am. I can't stand my own brother," Sev said, looking intently at Blaine. "I'm not sure how or why it happened, but James and I, we can't-" He took a deep breath. Just thinking about his brother made him so sad, and so angry. He had no idea why James hated him so much, he wondered if he would ever understand. "But the thing with Cooper is, unlike James, I think he actually cares."

"I doubt it," Blane sneered. The expression looked wrong somehow, like it didn't fit his face. "He's always been like that," he sighed tiredly. Sev squeezed his arm comfortingly.

"I'm told you're skipping ditch day. How bout we do something?"

"I'm not really in the mood..."

"You can sulk, and I can watch you sulking." Blaine looked at him, lips twitching amusedly. "It's better than sulking alone," Sev persuaded, nudging his shoulder. Sev had never really had any friends except some of his cousins before coming to Lima, and now he just couldn't stand to see any of them in pain, feeling constantly protective.

"I thought I'd just be in school."

"Fine, then so will I."

"You shouldn't-"

"We're mates, right?"

"Yeah?"

"So I'm going to co-sulk with you. So there," Sev said, nodding decisively. Blaine laughed.

"Suit yourself."

"If you change your mind about ditching, maybe we could spend the day going through your bow-tie-collection and throwing the ones I don't like away?"

"Maybe we could throw away your lotr-box and burn your books?"

Sev mock-punched him on the arm. "Let's just stay in school and mentally prepare ourselves for Cedes' party next week."

"Deal." They shook solemnly.

-'-'-

Mercedes' party had been going on for several hours now, and for once, Sev was not having a great time. He supposed it was partially his own fault, he was after all sitting by himself in an armchair, not bothering to join the others. Things had been a bit stiff since he'd rejoined the New Directions. They knew he'd dumped Sebastian, but they also knew that it hadn't been for their sake. He probably wouldn't have if it hadn't been for the whole oh-my-god-you-made-Blaine-need-surgery-thing. They – Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine excepted – didn't know that they had gotten back together, albeit for one day only.

He turned his phone over in his hands. He hadn't heard from Sebastian since regionals two weeks ago. He was angry at himself for overreacting, it wasn't like he hadn't known Sebastian just wanted to get into his pants, and it's not like Sev had wanted more. They'd used each other, just like he'd told Blaine moths ago. And that was totally fine. Except maybe it wasn't. Aaah! He needed to make up his mind!

He ran his finger across the screen without unlocking the phone, pondering. He glanced at Quinn in her wheelchair, dancing goofily with Artie. That kind of put things in perspective, he did have many things to be grateful for, now more than ever. And even though it was a cruel thought, he was glad something had happened to stop that ridiculous wedding. He caught Mercedes eyes and gave her a quick smile, then looked away, not wanting to bother her. She'd laughed when he'd given her the fake ID, Carlotta Daaé, 24, with the motivation "In Britain we're allowed to party at 18, why shouldn't you be?" Sebastian had managed to get it for him, before they'd stopped talking. He pushed the thought away. He _was_ mad at him, it _had_ hurt hearing him talk about him like that. The fact that he'd painted freaking _stars_ in his ceiling just because Sev had suggested it had made him feel so special, then he'd felt like a nobody. A stupid, naïve nobody, just like he'd been at Hogwarts. It was time he found a guy who cared about him, showed some interest in the stuff he liked. As long as he was as hot as Sebastian. And as great in- STOP IT. Once again he tried to push the thoughts away for later.

He was considering leaving his secluded corner to join Finn, Sam and Rory in their card game when his phone buzzed.

**hey babe, whas up?**

He stared at the text. Not a word for- and now this? It buzzed again.

**I miss u 3**

Are you freaking kidding me? He resisted the urge to throw the phone into a wall. Thank god he was sober, or he'd probably answer. And he didn't want to answer. No, no definitely not.

Still, it was nice to be acknowledged- no!

It buzzed again.

**Been thnkng about u a lot lately. A LOT**

Stoptextingstoptextingstopte xting me! He glared at the phone, blaming it.

**Sev answer my texts. I know ur readin them**

Fuck off.

**Aaaansweeer. I know u miss me too**

Fuck off.

**U know what we had was special**

_It wasn't special, not to you._

**I know ur not over me. m not over you. Cant stop thinkinn about u**

Sev looked at the screen without seeing it. He guessed he was drunk, there was no other reasonable explanation for this. He considered answering, but what was he supposed to write? His choice was taken from him when Santana, Brittany and Mercedes marched up to him. He looked apprehensively at them, when that trio joined forces he knew he was in trouble. Brittany managed to edge herself next to him in the armchair, putting her arm around his shoulder. He smiled at her, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"I know who you're texting, and it's gotta stop. You look fucking miserable," Santana proclaimed.

Sev opened his mouth to answer.

"I thought you broke it off?" Mercedes asked. He knew she meant the second time, after regionals. He'd finally broken down and told her all about it. She'd made him cupcakes decorated with The One Ring. Sev had totally not been moved to the brink of tears, and if he had been, it was allergies.

"Well I-"

"So tell him to stop texting you!" Santana said, loudly enough for everyone to turn towards them.

"Who's Scorpion?" Britney asked into the complete silence, reading over his shoulder.

"Scorpious," Sev corrected. He glared at the two girls for drawing everyones attention to their corner.

"_Scorpious _is texting you?" Kurt said, pulling off a look between angry and surprised.

"Yes." He hesitated, then threw the phone to Kurt, ridding himself of the temptation. Things might not have been great between them right now, but he trusted Kurt instinctively.

"What – an – asshole!" Kurt threw the phone back at him, or tried. Santana snatched it in midair, scowling as she read the last message.

"Okay, who is this guy?" she asked, waving his phone.

"My ex," Sev admitted reluctantly. Santana started reading the conversation. "And my cousin's boyfriend," he added, ignoring the pitying looks. He didn't want pity, he loathed the very word. He was strong and independent, not a kid who needed people to feel sorry for him.

...unless they were Mercedes and made him cupcakes.

"Your cousin's boyfriend sent you these texts? Really?" Mercedes asked, taking the phone from Santana. "Oh wait, was he the 'straight' one?" She made quotation marks with her fingers.

"Yep. He got a girlfriend, my cousin, and I just had to figure out we were through." Sev smiled bitterly. "Makes Sebastian look rather good, doesn't he," he couldn't stop himself from adding, wanting to bite his tongue.

"That's so mean!" Rachel exploded, appearing out of nowhere, always the vigilante of injustice. When it suited her, anyways.

**- Home is behind, the world ahead - **Mercedes jumped.

"He's calling! He's calling!" she squealed.

"Give me that!" Santana grabbed it from her._** "**__Hello, hello, baby; You called, I can't hear a thing-"_

Sev burst out laughing. He could imagine Scorpious' face as Santana kept singing. Suddenly, as was sort of a weird custom, everyone in _the New Directions_ started chorusing and jumping around. _"__Stop callin', stop callin-" _Mercedes got him to his feet and they started dancing around as well until they'd finished the song.

"Sorry, what was that? You listen to me you tea-slurping closet case. Call again and I'll yank your sack off like a paper towel, you hear me? Cause that's how we do it in Lima Heights!" Santana hung up to general cheering. Sev hugged her, still laughing.

"You're brilliant," he enthused.

"Yeah," Brittany agreed, hugging them both. Part of him wanted to bawl his eyes out, thanking them for standing up for him, for taking his side. He gave each girl a kiss on the cheek instead, his pride thankfully interfering.

"That was fun," Mercedes said, drawing out the 'u' in fun.

"So, have Scorpious been texting you a lot lately?" Kurt asked quietly once everyone was minding their own business again. They'd sat down on the floor, leaning against a wall.

"No, just now. He's probably drunk and had a fight with Rose." Sev shrugged, acting like it didn't matter.

_Bastard bastard bastard._

"That sucks."

"She can have him." Sev leaned his head against Kurt's, suddenly longing for the conversations they'd had before meeting each other. "I've sort of missed you, mate," he said tiredly. "I know you disapprove of my choices, but shutting me out is just plain mean." Things had been better between them, but since Kurt had tagged along to pick him up at Sebastian's, things had gone from bad to worse. Sev knew he himself hadn't been the best of friends, but he was unsure how to make things right again. Maybe he shouldn't have started anything with a guy he knew Kurt hated to begin with, but it had been so flattering. A cool, handsome guy had wanted _him,_ Albus Severus Potter. Someone had thought him worth their while, not in a hush-hush-it-stays-between-us kind of way, like it had been with Scorpius, but in a normal hey-I-think-you're-hot-and-I-don't-care-who-knows-it way. He hadn't been able to resist the attention, but somehow he doubted Kurt would understand.

"I know, and I didn't mean to. I just got so angry." Kurt sighed. "And I know telling on you to the others was not," he breathed out slowly, "cool. But don't you think Sebastian would have used the whole 'secret' part against you?"

"Probably," Sev agreed. It had been stupid not to tell the others from the start, he'd just... ignored the problem and hoped it would go away. "He _is_ kind of a sneaky twat." They looked at each other and laughed. Sev hoped they were going to be alright again. For real this time.

"I'm glad you broke it off," Kurt said, glancing at him as if waiting for an explosion. Severus didn't answer. He still felt raw, fragile. He missed Sebastian, not just the attention but hanging out together, or texting each other for no reason at all.

But he was fine on his own. Really. Except. His body missed him. His dreams and daydreams had been vivid lately. He'd tried to keep himself busy, which had proven difficult since _everyone_ had decided to become couples or to be in denial about being couples – coughMerecedesandSamcough.

Terribly annoying.

He'd worked out a lot, running and walking, trying to exhaust his body. Not working.

At least there was 'booty-camp'. Dancing always made him feel great. Coaching the others did as well, taking his mind off things for a few hours.

"Look, Kurt. If I feel lonely one night, I might still call him" Sev said after a while, because he kind of did want to call him. But he wouldn't. Honest. _Stop thinking about him! _He tried to squash his annoyance, both at himself and at Kurt.

_Is this why Kurt is talking to me again? Because Sebastian and I aren't 'whatever' anymore?_

Kurt opened his mouth, then closed it again. In the end settling for "Fine."

"I bloody well hope so." Sev glared at the floor. "What," he spat at him, sensing Kurt wasn't done.

"You know what? It's not fine. Why can't you just-"

"Just what, Kurt? Just do what you want?" _Weren't we just making up? Shut your stupid mouth Sev!_

"Of course not!"

"Then _what_?" They glared at each other, both of them equally angry. "I really don't want to fight, yeah? So let's just leave it."

Kurt nodded. "Okay," he said cooly, looking as sulky as only he could. Sev rose and snuck off to the guest room, also known as his temporary home. Fuck this sober shit. He got the tequila bottle out from under the bed. Thank Merlin the bartender at _Scandals_ sold whole bottles.

-'-'-

The party died down around twelve. Sev promptly decided they should try out Mercedes' new toy. It turned out Santana and Brittany had brought fake ID's as well, (cause you can get _anything_ in Lima heights!) along with Blaine and a rather unwilling Kurt.

"Where to?" Mercedes asked, blushing with excitement.

"I only know _Scandals_", Kurt said, sounding unsure.

"Let's go there!" Mercedes laughed. "At least there wont be any creeps after me," she beamed.

"No, they'll come after us", Kurt muttered.

They split a large taxi, the girls giggling the entire way. The mood between Kurt and himself was tense, to say the least. Sev ignored him, feeling rather sad, once again missing the relationship they'd had a year ago, beating himself up for not controlling his temper. Mercedes gave him a questioning look, but he shook his head, deciding to get out of his funk for her sake. The tequila-buzz helped.

"Here it is." They got out of the taxi, paying the driver. _Scandals_ seemed pretty crowded.

"This guy said it's gay-lesbian-night, awesome," Brittany said, having just talked to some random bloke in the parking lot.

"How 'bout we get a drink then go dancing?" Sev suggested.

He bought Mercedes a virgin Cosmo, then they all got one each, at her insistence, though only Kurt chose a virgin one. Sev and Blaine took a couple of tequila shots each, ignoring Kurt's glares. It didn't matter. Sev didn't care about anything, he just danced, and danced and danced like crazy. He even did a weird foxtrot with a laughing Kurt. No one can stay mad at you if you dance a weird foxtrot with them apparently. Hugging Kurt, he told him he was really bloody awesome and that he loved him even though he sometimes was a complete twat. Then he took him by the shoulders, swearing he meant it in a brotherly way since he and Blaine was like the best couple ever. Blaine seemed to feel the love, hugging him, confessing Sev was one of the best guys he knew.

"Like a best friend and a brother and a sister all in one." Kurt wouldn't let Blaine have more tequila after that. Sev decided he'd had enough as well, which was a good thing since his head started spinning for real a short while after. He gulped some water at the bar, taking deep breaths.

_I need air. _He looked over at his friends, and decided not to bother them. Blaine and Santana were dancing what might have been flamenco, while Brittany did her own thing as usual, slowly spinning in circles around them. Kurt seemed completely fascinated by the conversation Mercedes was having with a woman at the bar.

_Aaaaair! _Breathing in deeply he started to walk away from the club slash bar. He still felt kind of dizzy so he decided to go for a walk around the parking lot. He was already feeling way better when his phone rang.

"Where are you?" Mercedes had to yell to be heard over the music.

"Just outside, walking around a bit. I needed some air," he explained loudly, words a bit slurred. "Kind of stuffy in there, y'know?"

"Okay. A woman who used to be a man just gave me her phone number," Mercedes blurted.

"Way to go!" Sev laughed.

"Does that make her a lesbian, cause Kurt says it does."

"I guess."

"Hey, you shouldn't be outside all alone." Sev looked around the empty parking lot.

"I'm not alone, there're loads of people here," he lied, not wanting to be a bother.

"Okay, good. Well come back soon!" She hung up. Sev snorted.

"Oh, but you are alone," a familiar voice said behind him. He turned around, mouth dry. "Who knows what you have spoken to the darkness, alone, in the bitter watches of the night." Sebastian leaned against a car, watching him. How had he not seen him? Sev's heart started beating faster. "When all your life seems to shrink, the walls of your bower closing in about you, a hutch to trammel some wild thing in?" Sebastian closed the distance between them, whispering the last words of the quote, gently caressing his cheek. "So fair, yet so cold like a morning of pale Spring still clinging to Winter's chill."

"Your words are poison," Sev quoted back, then swallowed. "You can't do that." Sebastian continued caressing his face with his index finger.

"Do what?"

"Quote LOTR. It's not fair. You're supposed to be mean. And shallow! And I'm, like, mad at you, you can't just. Just do that. How am I supposed to stay mad at you if you do that? It so... sneaky!"

"I am sneaky," Sebastian admitted, smirking.

"I've noticed," Sev exclaimed, flustered. He felt very aware of his body, especially since Sebastian was giving him _thatlook _standing waaay to close for coherent thoughts. "I thought you hadn't seen those movies?"

"I've had some extra spare time lately. I don't much care for it, but I had to do something."

"Couldn't find someone to do?" He reached for a lifeline.

"I have this new fetish, green eyed Englishmen. There are surprisingly few in Ohio."

"Go figure." Oh fuck it. Sev kissed him, pressing him up against the hood of the car he'd been leaning against before. Sebastian sat down on it, drawing him into the circle of his legs. Sev drew back, panting, forcing his eyes open. The world was really spinning now, at least when he closed his eyes.

_This love/hate relationship I have with tequila._

"I'm not coming home with you. I'm still angry."

"I thought you said we both got what we wanted." Sebastian nipped his lower lip. "Can you honestly say you don't want this?"

"I heard you talking to the others. About, about me," Sev said, swallowing thickly. Sebastian's eyes widened.

"That's why you're mad?" Sev shrugged. He wouldn't back down on this, he deserved someone who respected him. "Look, I-" Sebastian gently carded his fingers through Sev's hair. "This 'caring' thing is freaking me out, okay? It's easier to just encourage people to assume what they want. To not have the pressure of everyone's eyes on you, waiting for you to fail." He frowned. "I don't want to talk about it. Let's just. Be." Sebastian pulled him back down for another kiss, leaning back on the hood.

"Nah-ah, this ends right now," Mercedes said firmly. Sev reluctantly broke away and turned his head to se her and Santana, arms crossed over their chests, matching glares aimed at Sebastian.

"But he quoted LOTR for me," Sev objected stupidly, arms still around the other. Right now he wasn't sure weather he was glad or not that they'd been interrupted. Sebastian's hand under his shirt, gently caressing his back, swayed his opinion towards not.

"Oooh you're good," Mercedes said, hand at her hip. "But this boy is drunk out of his own head and he's coming home with me."

"He doesn't swing your way, Oprah," Sebastian drawled at the same time Sev said, "I already told him that."

"I suggest you step away from him, Sev, you never know what you might catch," Santana said nastily.

"What was that, Chastity?"

"Oh fuck you, hussy."

"Shut up. Both of you." Sev put both hands on Sebastian's chest, doing his best to focus. "Stop insulting Mercedes," he demanded, pointing his finger at him, feeling really intense.

"Not Santana?"

"Of course not, or you two wouldn't be able to communicate." He did not feel like fighting, _again. _"I want to dance," he decided, taking Santana by the hand and walking off.

-'-'-

They followed Sev and Santana with their eyes until they walked through the doors into the club.

"Now look," Mercedes said. "I know you're not as much of an asshole as we thought you were, but you're still an asshole."

"How come you can insult me but I can't insult you?"

"Shut up." Mercedes stared him straight in the eyes. "You don't deserve him. You really really don't."

"You talk like he's my boyfriend or something," Sebastian replied derisively.

"You used to text each other all the time. You randomly called each other. You were all sweet when we picked him up before regionals, holding hands and stuff. You fucking watched and quoted his favourite movies for him." Sebastian looked away.

"What's your point?"

"My point is, he doesn't need another guy like you, and I know exactly what you're about. He's been played enough for a lifetime. His ex was the biggest jerk ever, he actually called him today, by the way."

"What?" Sebastian's head snapped back towards her. Mercedes ignored him.

"When you realize how complicated he is, what he's been through, you'll leave him. And even though he says he doesn't care, he'll get hurt, because for some freaking reason he does care about you. And people can only take so much hurt before they snap."

"Well aren't you all sanctimonious," he sneered."Considering you cheated on your boyfriend and all. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going back in. And if I feel like dancing with him, I will. And if he wants to, I will take him home with me. Got it?"

"Has he told you about his 'accident'?" Mercedes called after him. He ignored her. She swallowed a lump in her throat, following him.

-'-'-

Sev sat at the bar, drinking water when Sebastian put his glass down.

"You're going to dance with me." Sev hesitated, but let himself be pulled out on the dance floor. He felt his friends eyes on him, remembering Scorpious' phone call earlier. Was he making the same mistake again? No, because he didn't love Sebastian. And this guy was open about not having feelings for him. Well, he kinda said he cared, but that wasn't the same thing as loving or liking _liking_ someone. But if it wasn't the same thing, why wouldn't Sebastian let him go?

_Because he has to be the one who let's go, or he will have lost._ It was as simple as that. In a few months Sev would be returning to England, leaving Sebastian behind. Why not just go with it? Make some fun memories?

He smiled at Blaine when he joined them, jumping around like crazy, laughing. Sebastian laughed too, god but he'd missed that laugh. The friend Sebastian had arrived with joined them, a blond girl from _Daltons'_ sister school _Crawford Country Day._

When it was time to go home, they called two taxi's. Sebastian had his arm around him while they waited, ignoring Mercedes', Santana's and Kurt's death glares. Blaine was happy and oblivious to the drama as usual. Sev kept his head against Sebastian's shoulder, suddenly very sleepy. He should care that he was hurting Kurt's feelings, but Sebastian's shoulder felt so _nice_ against his forehead. The taxis arrived, Kurt, Blaine, Brittany and Santana shared one, after some persuasion from Mercedes that they would be just _fine_. The _Crawford_-girl wound up in the front seat since Mercedes refused to sit there, instead sitting behind the driver with Sev in the middle.

"Hello mr Taxi-driver sir. Your dreads are awesome," Sev greeted happily, leaning forward. "Me and Cedes are going home."

"Hello there, Sting", the driver joked. "Where is home for you guys?"

"We're dropping these two off first," Sebastian said. He gave the driver Mercedes' address, ignoring her gaping look. She looked kinda funny, like she was a fish or something. Sev snickered silently. Sebastian kept his arm around his shoulders, whispering stupid observations he'd made during the evening. Sev leaned his head against his neck, smiling, noticing he didn't say a single degrading remark about Kurt. That was great, because he wouldn't tolerate that anymore, and he was _sick_ of fighting. He closed his eyes, almost-but-not sleeping. The car stopped and they got out, Sev a bit unsteadily. Mercedes pulled out her wallet.

"Don't worry about it," Sebastian said, also getting out. He kissed Sev goodnight. Twice. With tongue. Sev smiled at him, a bit breathless.

"Call me tomorrow, yeah?" he murmured. Sebastian nodded. "Not too early though, cause I'll be sleeping and all." Sebastian kissed him again. Sev went to say goodbye to the taxi driver, shaking his hand to the mans great amusement.

"Even if you might think so, I'm not a monster," Sebastian said cooly to Mercedes, before getting back into the cab.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: It's late, I'm sorry! But I've added three pages to this chapter, which I personally believe is enough reason for you to forgive me. **

**For those of you who're waiting for the sequel to "Let's play pretend", I'll release a sneak peak of the first chapter on my tumblr later tonight. I'm almost done, just proofreading it and sending it to my beta. - Dorian**

-'-'-

**April**

Feeling restless, he made sure Sebastian was still sleeping before sneaking down the stairs to the kitchen. He'd more or less slept here every night since Mercedes' party, Sebastian driving him to school, then picking him up in the evenings. It was weird, but not. No, it was kinda weird, especially the part where everyone just assumed they were boyfriends. Honestly. That was just stupid.

He hesitated a moment in the doorway, realizing the kitchen wasn't empty. Someone, he assumed Sebastian's dad, was partially obscured by the sunday newspaper, Sev could only see part of his profile. As Sebastian's father traveled a lot with his work, he was rarely home. It was weird, he supposed, having spent so much time here and never actually met the other inhabitant of the house. Sev straightened his shoulders, not wanting to be a coward.

_Here we go._

"Good morning," Sev said, making a show of being very at home in the kitchen, getting himself a cup and starting the water boiler. He took quiet calming breaths, suddenly desperate to make a good impression. He slowly calmed himself down, trying to see the humour in the situation.

"Good morning," Sebastian's dad replied without batting an eyelash. "I trust you can find the tea?" he asked, eyes still on the newspaper. Severus took out a random pack from one of the cupboards.

"Sure." He poured some tealeaves into a strainer, placing it in his cup. He pulled his fingers through his hair, it was getting way to long now, even long enough to have it in a tiny ponytail. He supposed he'd have to get it cut. Uh, boring.

"Stay here often?" Sebastian's father asked, seemingly engrossed with an article. Sev poured water into the cup, acting just a disinterested. This was sorta fun.

"From time to time." He poured some milk into it as well, before walking towards the door.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Sev stopped and turned back. This might get interesting.

"Um yes. Cheers," he said politely, sitting down at the table across from mr Smythe. "I feel very rude," he said suddenly, hearing his grandmas scolding voice in his head. He stretched out his hand. "I'm Severus." Sebastian's father shook it.

"Samuel."

_Samuel and Sebastian Smythe, really? Try saying that when you're drunk._ They did look a bit alike, same eyes and nose. "Help yourself." Samuel gestured towards the food on the table. Severus made a cheese sandwich with some paprika and sipped his tea. "You from _Dalton_?"

"_McKinley_. Well, I'm obviously an exchange student," he amended. "I went to _Hogwarts_ back home," he added.

"_Hogwarts_? That does sound familiar."

"It's a private boarding school in Scotland."

"Ah yes, one of my nieces went there for a year. They apparently have some sort of house-system?"

"Yes. You get asked a bunch of questions to determine your personality, then you're sorted into one of four houses accordingly," he simplified it. "Do you recall where she ended up?"

"_Slytherin_ house."

"The best house there is," Sev smirked.

"So I'm told." They sat in silence for awhile, Sev ate his sandwich slowly, not wanting to make a bad impression by stuffing his face. He flipped trough another part of the newspaper, actually feeling perfectly at ease.

"How did you end up at _McKinley_? A school like _Dalton_ must surely be more like what you're used to?" Samuel asked, straightening his paper.

"Well yes, it is. I've been there visiting a few times," he added at Samuel's questioning look. "I coached the _Warblers_ for a time at Sebastian's insistence." Sort of. "But I already knew a few people at _McKinley's_, and I really like it there." He shrugged. "Not sure I'd fit in at _Dalton_, I'm a rather simple bloke. And I loath school uniforms," he confessed, finishing his tea. He was rambling, then again he always rambled. He was glad for the newspaper, or he wouldn't have known what to do with his hands.

"_Dalton_ is a good school, with good policies. Though I doubt anyone could bully Sebastian," Samuel muttered, more to himself. "He is out and proud, as he should be. No matter what anyone says." Sev didn't answer, unsure how to respond to that. He kept his well practised poker face, thoughts spinning. What did Samuel mean by that? Was he referring to Sebastian's mum? He knew they were divorced, but he'd never asked... He felt like such self-centred sod.

They were interrupted by Sebastian walking into the kitchen, Sev wondered if he'd heard their conversation.

"Good morning, sleep well?" Samuel greeted his son. Sebastian's eyes flickered from Sev to his dad.

"Yes, thank you. And you?" It astounded Sev how different Sebastian was towards his father; polite, the ever-present drawl nowhere in sight. He kind of liked it. As long as it wasn't permanent.

"Oh rather well, son. Please join us. Severus was just telling me about _McKinley_ _High_." Sev could feel Sebastian's eyes on him the entire time he made polite small talk with his father. Sebastian fixed himself some coffee and cereals, sitting down next to Severus.

"Do you have any plans for after graduation?" Samuel continued their conversation.

"I've applied to some different colleges and universities, but I'm hoping for _Lewisham College_, in London. Or _Oxford_ I guess. I'd like to study music."

"Ah. Sebastian's applied for Yale and Harvard. He's very studious." Sev gave Sebastian an impressed look. This day was just full of revelations, wasn't it? "Since you're English, I suppose you know a fair bit about soccer?" Samuel continued.

"Only about the female teams, I'm afraid. My mother coaches the National Team," he explained.

"And your father?"

"Chief of Police in London."

"I see." He got the feeling his parents occupations were approved, it was hard to tell since Mr Smythe was even harder to read than Sebastian.

It was weird, him having this relaxed, nice conversation with Sebastian's dad, when he was unable to have one with his own father. Glancing at his phone, he realized Cedes would be picking him up in less than half an hour. He excused himself and went upstairs to brush his teeth and obsess over his too-long hair.

-'-'-

To Sev's surpice Kurt had tagged along, and the three of them had gone to _The Lima Bean_, indulging in hot chocolate and muffins. Kurt kept texting, which was a bit annoying, then again, Sev tended to do the same thing.

"-and it struck me, I haven't had a conversation like that with my own dad in years." Sev had just been telling the other two about his morning.

"I haven't gotten past the point where you had breakfast with Sebastian's dad," Mercedes said.

"Have you tried to?" Kurt asked, laying his phone on the table.

"Of course I-" He interrupted himself. Had he tried? Thinking back he guessed he hadn't, not really. But his dad hadn't either. Right? He frowned, thinking back on their conversations.

"What's going on under all that hair?" Kurt asked. "I'm taking you to a hairdresser tomorrow, by the way. There's a limit to what I can put up with." Sev rolled his eyes at him.

"I'm thinking." He finished his muffin, licking the crumbs off his fingers. "I really miss them," he sighed.

"You family?" Kurt said, briefly squeezing his hand. Things almost felt back to normal, but there was still this tension between them, especially since Sev spent so much time with Sebastian and barely any time with his other friends.

"Well, Hugo and my grandparents mostly. And Teddy of course."

"Who's hair is a crime against fashion," Kurt interjected. "Blue hair, with that complexion." He shook his head, making a face.

"He looks great," Sev insisted. It was Mercedes turn to roll her eyes.

-'-'-

"_It's not right, but it's okay-_"

Blaine was now officially the biggest drama queen he knew. Singing Whitney's _it's not right, but it's okay_, dragging his and Kurt's personal business in front of the _Glee_-club... officially not right and not okay. It irked Sev that he had no idea what all the drama was about, he just couldn't imagine any of the two cheating on the other, no matter what Blaine claimed.

"Oh snap!" Santana exclaimed after the song ended. Naturally, Sev high-fived her. One cannot let a high-five moment pass one by, even though he sort of felt guilty cause Kurt looked kinda upset.

-'-'-

Sev could not believe Kurt.

"Really, he's been texting some guy?" he asked, appalled. He'd just assumed it'd been Blaine Kurt had been texting the other day.

"Chandler," Blaine spat. "You should have seen the conversation, it was so, so flirty, and-"

"Pretty much what you used to do with Sebastian?" Sev helpfully added, shutting his locker. This morning, he'd finally managed to build up the courage to ask Sebastian if he was 'still texting some Blaine or something?' He wasn't. Sev forced himself to return to the conversation, feeling slightly giddy.

"_No_. That was family friendly, it wasn't like-"

"Blaine. You showed me the texts."

_FYI the ones he sent me were better. Stop being a brat, Sev._

"Look, me and Sebastian was- It wasn't- Well, I suppose it was. This is so awkward." Blaine scratched his neck, glancing at him. "We're getting some counselling from miss Pillsbury."

"... miss Pillsbury?" Sev raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"I'm also a bit... hesitant." He frowned. "But I guess it's worth a shot. Maybe we'll talk about something that is _not_ about New York and _not_ about NYADA." Blaine looked like a kicked puppy. Sev gently touched his shoulder.

"Hey," he said gently. "I know it sucks he's leaving, but you have to understand he's excited."

"I do. It's just..." Blaine looked at him with shiny eyes.

"I know." Sev put his arm around him. "But in a year you'll be together again. In New York," he said, nudging him, trying to cheer him up.

Blaine shrugged, unconvinced. "Or he could just hang out with Chandler," he muttered.

-'-'-

He texted Sebastian about it, because, well, why not?

**Blaine is a drama lama**

**So what else is new?**

**He sang it's not right but it's okay bc Kurt texted some guy**

**Omfg priceless. Filmed it?**

**Course**

**Pick u up after school?**

**At Cede's**

**Ok. Looking forward to queen Anderson's performance**

**Have you noticed how Blaine is an endless source of entertainment**

**so are you, sexy**

Sev smiled, it was stupid but the compliment made him all... excited.

_Sebastian thinks I'm sexy, _he sing-songed in his head.

-'-'-

Kurt sang _I've got nothing_ and Sev was reminded why Kurt was an awesome person. Sure, he screwed up sometimes, and his temper could be quite frightening, but when it got down to it, he cared. And someone who hadn't lived Sev's life might not get how much that meant, for someone to care, to be your friend, to love you. He looked at Blaine who was completely captivated by his boyfriend. Sev smiled to himself.

_They'll be alright._ He hadn't realized how worried he'd been until the relief washed through him. _Silly Sev. They're Klaine, for Merlin's sake. Klaine is forever._

-'-'-

**Puckerman gave me a shot glass. Well, he gave all of us one, as a memory of out great bromance**

**Sweet. Now you can drink until you forget each other and that god-awful school you go to**

**Bugger off. I'm telling your dad**

**you're kidding right?**

**Am I, Sebastian? Am I?**

Sev smirked then hurried off to glee-club. It wasn't mandatory, but, well, they didn't have many sessions left, not really, and he didn't want to miss a single one.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Hello my darlings! This chapter is either one day early or six days late. Let's go with early! **

**I got a guest review on the last chapter, asking for more interaction with Sev's family, which amused me as there is actually interaction with Sev's family in this chapter.**

**I really would like to know what ****_you_**** think of this fic so far, if you just want to tell me I'm awesome, go ahead, or if you want to tell me what you don't like, please do. -Dorian**

**WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: THE NEXT PART CONTAINS SPOILERS: Mentions of past violence. Mentions of rape, nothing very explicit.**

**-'-'-**

**April**

Severus sighed as he reached the posts he'd already viewed on his _tumblr_ dashboard. Now what? The laptop started ringing.

_Argh, heart attack._

He quickly answered Teddy's call on _Skype_, casting a glance behind him at a sleeping Sebastian, immediately regretting answering. He looked so gorgeous, even in sleep. Totally cuddleable.

"Hi Sev!" Sev winced at the sound and quickly plugged his headphones in. He wiped his glasses against his shirt while their cameras were loading.

Whoa, half of his relatives were gathered, and that's more relatives that most people have. James wasn't visible, though Sev didn't doubt he was there.

"Hi," he said, forcing a small smile. Of course. Teddy's birthday. Since it was the weekend they seemed to have decided on a birthday breakfast. "Congrats Teddy. Is that some grey in your hair?" he joked.

Teddy stuck his tongue out, laughing. His blue hair looked awesome as ever. Sev really missed him, he was more like a brother to him than James had ever been.

"You're online late," Harry remarked carefully.

_Oh really?_

Their weekly phone calls were still really stiff and awkward, Sev didn't know how to change that, it was just easier not to. The ones with his mum were slightly better, they didn't get each other, and they fought a lot, but it wasn't awkward.

"In one hour it'll be early," he sassed. "I couldn't sleep," he added as grandma Molly frowned.

"Something happened?" His dad looked immediately worried and Sev felt the familiar guilt.

"No." Sev shrugged. "Just not very tired tonight." He cast a quick look behind him, keeping his voice low.

"You've always been quite the night owl," Harry said, chuckling. Silence. Grandpa Arthur cleared his throat.

"I'm getting married," Teddy beamed suddenly.

"With yourself? Cause there's a cheerleader coach here that did that and it was totally weird."

"No," Teddy snorted. "Monique and I. In june. So I expect you to be home in time for that, considering you're one of my ushers." Sev grinned happily.

_Teddy made me an usher? Wicked!_

"He's coming home either way in June," Harry interrupted.

"I could just go to college here, there's this place in New York called _NYADA_-"

"No," Harry said forcefully. "I wan't you back home in England. You did send your application to-"

"Yes I sent one to bloody Oxford," he snapped. "But I won't go if I can't study what I want."

"We've had this dis-"

"What do you want to study, Severus?" Molly interrupted.

"Music. I've actually auditioned by singing over _Skype_."

"I didn't know you were that good, I haven't seen you perform in ages," Molly said. Sev felt a bit bad about that, not telling anyone about his performance dates. He thought back to his conversation with Mercedes and Kurt last week. Did he shut people out, unwilling to give them a chance? Even his grandparents? The thought disturbed him.

_It's not you it's me. Sarcasm sarcasm sarcasm._

"I'll send you a clip from-"

"Are you seriously on _Skype_ right now?" Sebastian did _not_ sound happy. Bully for him.

"No, I'm talking to myself," Sev snarked, looking over his shoulder. The only light came from the small lamp by the desk, which meant they could only hear, not see, Sebastian, as long as he was laying down.

"Tell Kurt to fuck off," Sebastian demanded, curling up, his back against him. His relatives looked at Sev, a bit questioning.

"It's not Kurt," Sev told him, rolling his eyes. Truth be told, he felt a bit embarrassed, getting 'caught' with a boy in front of his grandma. She was kind of old fashioned.

Sebastian sat up, sighing, scratching his bare chest. Sev caught a glimpse of the chocked and amused expressions on his relatives' faces. His uncle George wolf-whistled, applauding.

_It's a good thing I'm already out, or this would have been _really_ awkward._

"So that's why you couldn't sleep," Teddy smirked.

"Shove it, Lupin."

"Looks like he's finally exercising," George cackled, nudging his chuckling sister, making Sev go beet red.

"It's five in the fucking morning, I'm sleeping, so tell whoever it is to fuck off." Sebastian's eyes were slits, his hair a mess. Sev wanted to jump his bones.

"You curse a lot for someone who's sleeping," he observed dryly as Sebastian shuffled towards him, the comforter like a cloak around his shoulders. "And I'll speak for as long as I want. There's a couch downstairs with your name on it." Sebastian unplugged his headphones and peered at the screen over his shoulder, hand gently on his neck. Sev barely stopped himself from snuggling back into his sleep-warm chest, remembering their audience at the last second.

"I don't think I've ever seen so many soul-less people at the same time," Sebastian drawled.

"If they stand in front of a blue wall, your eyes will actually hurt."

Most of his relatives looked amused now, his dad was shaking his head, smiling a bit embarrassed while Teddy and his uncle George were laughing out loud. Sev supposed they didn't see a gorgeous half clad man everyday. He knew half clad men made him happy, so...

"My name is Sebastian," Sebastian offered. "And we're going to sleep now," he announced, pressing the off button on his computer. The screen instantly went dark.

"Hey!"

"Why are you still up?"

"Not tired." Severus rose from the chair and stretched. Sebastian put his arms around his waist, kissing his jaw.

"You fell asleep before me. Why are you up now?"

"I told you, I'm just not very tired." He frowned, pulling at the hem of the oversized t-shirt he was wearing, not looking at Sebastian.

"Did you have nightmares again?" Sebastian asked softly, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"I don't have nightmares," Sev replied shortly, feeling trapped.

"You wake me sometimes." His voice sounded different, softer, no undertones.

"I'll try not to."

_Stop talking. You'll push him away too._

"You talk in your sleep. 'Let me go'." Sebastian looked at him intently, stroking his jaw with his thumbs. Sev's heart pounded. Did Sebastian suspect? He swallowed thickly. This sweet, nice, _caring_ Sebastian would break him.

"You know, why the fuck do you care what I dream about?" he snapped, trying to get them back to their usual jargon.

"I don't. You just keep waking me up, it's annoying," Sebastian countered, going back to his usual drawl. "And when you don't, you're not in bed when _I_ wake up."

"Well _excuse_ me." Sev threw himself on the bed, then sat up looking at his... at Sebastian. "I'm in bed now. Though I'm noticing you're not." Sebastian glared angrily at him for a few moments, then strode over to him, pressing him up against the headboard. He kissed him roughly, his morning shade scratching his cheek. Sev bit his lip, clawing at his hair. They stared at each other, forehead to forehead.

"Why are you being so difficult?" Sebastian sighed. Sev froze, then pushed him away, making Sebastian stagger a few steps back.

"I'm not," he snapped. "Why do you even care what's going on in here?" he pointed to his temple.

"I'm not a- I can tell when something's wrong. You look at me sometimes like, like you're stopping yourself from running away." Sebastian's eyes were blazing. He pulled his hand through his hair in a frustrated gesture.

"I'm not!" Sev felt the panic come creeping. So this was it. If Sebastian found out how dirty and weak he was he'd leave him.

"You already told me," Sebastian said, sitting down beside him. Sev knitted his fingers in his lap. There were trembling. "Months ago."

"I haven't-" He tried denying it.

"The first time you and Blaine stayed over I joked that I wouldn't force you to sleep with me and you said 'good 'cause you couldn't stand that again'." Severus stared at his hands - _stop shaking -_ listening to his own uneven breathing. He wanted to deny it again. He didn't want to look at Sebastian and see pity. Or worse. Disgust. Ridicule. Malice. He felt tears burning in his eyes, so he shut them tightly. He flinched when Sebastian touched his shoulder.

"I don't need your pity," he said hoarsely, still not opening his eyes.

"Good, cause you're not getting it." The mattress creaked when Sebastian scooted closer, leaning forward. "Look at me." Sev shook his head no. "Yes," Sebastian said simply. He turned Sev's head towards him. "Open those gorgeous eyes of yours," he half-teased. It was such an un-Sebastian thing to say he almost opened them out of surprise, but instead he stubbornly shook his head again. Sebastian kissed him, just a soft press of lips. "Yes." Sev looked at him. Relief came crashing down. He looked sad, serious, no trace of pity or mockery. He knew there was more to Sebastian than he'd initially thought, and the more layers he showed, the more dangerous this got. "Je vais vous embrasser maintenant," Sebastian said quietly, removing Sev's glasses and putting them on the bedside table. Sev smiled unsteadily and let himself be kissed, manoeuvring until they were laying side by side, facing each other. Sebastian caressed his cheek, intertwining their legs. It was all so... gentle. Which was weird because they didn't _do_ gentle, or sweet or any other thing that were in Kurt's and Blaine's vocabulary.

Right?

It had started in February, and Sev should have stopped it then but it'd just felt so good. And he'd needed to feel good after having his heart broken by Scorpius. Like someone who liked him back, flirt and be flirted with, let go of the pain and dare hold on to something beautiful and now they'd ended up here.

Sebastian pressed kisses along his jawline and Sev practically melted. He felt his eyes burning again and closed them harder. He was _not_ a sissy. He did not cry for anything, especially not kisses.

He scooted down even further, taking Sebastian with him, trying to make the kisses more demanding but Sebastian wouldn't let him.

"Please", Sev whispered. "I can't-" His breath hitched. Sebastian drew back, looking at him for a few moments, then kissed him _like that_. It was so familiar, yet everything had changed and it was scary and wonderful and Sebastian was so fucking beautiful. They kept looking into each other's eyes and it was too private and too personal, but so fucking perfect.

Sev had never felt this close to another human being.

Ever.

It'd scare him if he'd let it.

-'-'-

Afterwards Sebastian curled up around him, spooning him, holding him tightly.

"It wasn't your fault, you know," he said silently in his ear after awhile.

"How do you know? You weren't there," Severus said shortly, trying to end the subject.

"It's never the victims fault, that's why it's a crime." When did Sebastian get all reasonable?

_Give me my unreasonable Sebastian back so I can yell at him!_

"I am _not_ a victim," Sev snapped. He resented that word, especially applied to him.

"I know." Sebastian said tiredly, kissing his cheek, then nuzzled his face into his hair. He was unusually cuddly today, Sev kinda liked it. Sebastian nudged his leg between his. Sev took his hand, playing with his fingers. He was quiet for a few minutes, debating with himself.

"There was two of them," Sev said silently, staring at nothing, trying to feel nothing. "My brother's friends, Jacob and Tommy, after a party he had. I was fourteen, they were sixteen." He swallowed spastically, trying to ignore the voice screaming _shut up!Stop talking right now!_

Sebastian didn't answer, just held his hand, caressing it softly.

"They wanted to teach the misfit a lesson," Sev continued. Was that his voice? It sounded so impassive. "I was sleeping on the couch, having nicked some of the punch, getting rather drunk. When I tried to resist they threatened me with the poker from the fire, burning me when I tried to get away." He heard Sebastian release a shuddering breath. "That's how I got the scars," he added with a choked laugh. "Obviously." They'd laughed, like his pain had been something funny.

"Both-?"

"Both fucked me, yeah." He tried to push away the memories, shivering. Sebastian tightened his arms around him, kissing his knuckles. "James was there too, I know that. I mean, he must have heard, right?" Sev shrugged, like it didn't mean anything. Like it hadn't been driving him crazy, not knowing. James could have been passed out drunk, Sev didn't know how much he'd had to drink. Considering how drunk his friends had been, it wasn't impossible, right? Because surely he would have saved his little brother, not even James hated him that much, right?

_Don't do this again._

It was easier talking like this. Not looking at him. Held. Comforted.

Safe.

"The day after, I, I kept expecting people to notice, you know? That something had changed. That something was wrong. And, I guess people did notice in a way. But no-one asked me, and I didn't _couldn't_ tell." He drew a shuddering breath, trying to calm down. The day after, the pain, the sense of surreality, _did this really happen to me?_ Walking around in a daze, unable to deal with what had happened, just wanting to curl up somewhere and disappear.

"Why?" Sebastian's voice was very soft and he kept stroking his hand with his fingers.

"I was sure no-one would believe me. That they'd tell me to stop lying. Jacob and and Tommy are nice guys, well behaved, a bit mischievous perhaps."

"You didn't tell the police?"

"My dad's a police officer, remember? And I figured, if my own dad wouldn't believe me, no one else would. Course I don't know if he would have believed me, but that's how I felt then." He didn't mention the shame. The inability he'd had for months to even look at his own body without feeling revolted. "I kinda expected dad to, I guess force me to tell him what was wrong. Since he's an officer, I thought he could tell what had happened, you know?" The disappointment of Harry letting him down by _not getting it. _

"That's not really fair."

"I know, I know." He did know that, his brain knew it. And maybe he should have told him, and maybe his dad would have believed him, and maybe everything would have been so very different. They hadn't really been close since then, not like they'd used to be when he was a kid. But... "Even if he'd asked I wouldn't have told him anyway, I mean, I'd been drinking and-"

"You should have been able to walk around pissed and naked!" Sebastian snapped. "There is no fucking excuse or mitigating circumstances for rape."

Rape. That was the word. Rape. Sev swallowed bile. He mumbled something half coherent.

"It wasn't your fault," Sebastian repeated. "No matter how drunk you were, it's not. My dad's an attorney, remember? Ask him and he'd say the same thing. Okay?" Sebastian squeezed his hand until he answered.

"Okay," Sev said in a small voice.

_Stop talking stop talking stop talking._ He curled up, hugging himself. "I want to sleep now," he said quietly.

"Okay." Sebastian turned him around until he was resting his head on his chest. "Be here when I wake up?" Sev nodded. He felt dizzy, exhausted, lighter.

"Okay."

He was almost asleep when he heard Sebastian whisper. "I believe you."


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Like I told (some of you) on tumblr, yes, this chapter is late. But I've added stuff once again, and I haven't had internet in awhile and I've developed an unhealthy addiction/obsession with 'Torchwood and so on and so forth. But hey! It's a really long chapter! -Dorian**

"What's with all the candles?" Sev asked Blaine, jogging to catch up with him in the corridor.

"Kurt needs them." Blaine smiled fondly. Sev eyed the two bags propped with white candles.

"NYADA-audition?" he asked, already knowing the answer..

"Yep."

"Music of the night?"

"Yep."

"Good luck with that."

-'-'-

Kurt strode forward when Carmen Tibideaux called his name. He looked like he was about to cry.

"I'm so nervous," Blaine whispered. Sev squeezed his hand.

"Me too." And he was. He hadn't even been this nervous before his own audition to Oxford. Kurt took a deep breath and introduced himself. Then he didn't stop talking.

_Kurt, stop rambling._

"-which is why I have decided to change things up a bit," Kurt was saying.

"Wait, what?" Blaine hissed.

"Oh this is awesome," Sev breathed. Blaine had his eyes closed, Sev thought he might be praying.

_I know you can do this, mate. _Blaine's grip on his hand was hard enough to crush a lesser man's bones.

Kurt didn't disappoint them, beaming at the praise from Carmen Tibideaux after he'd finished his awesome performance.

Then it was Rachel's turn. Sev zoomed out. He couldn't help it. Just seeing Rachel made him annoyed and a bit... edgy. Competitive, he supposed. He frowned when she suddenly stopped singing.

"Oh my God, this isn't happening," Kurt said.

It was heartbreaking to watch. The sheer panic in her eyes as she once again forgot the words, the stuttering apologies. Carmen completely crushing her.

_Fuck. Turning the lights off was a bit harsh though._

They could all hear Rachel crying in the dark on the stage, Finn running to comfort her.

-'-'-

"I thought we could do a little warm-up for nationals," Mr Schue suggested. "Each of you will come up with a song that represents you, and your life, right now. Then we'll do a benefit concert, like the one we did last year-"

"And this year, maybe people will actually show," Kurt muttered.

"-hopefully earning the last bit of money we need for our trip to New York and Nationals." Mr Schue ignored the objections, just saying. "You have two weeks, guys."

-'-'-

"How's Rachel holding up?" he asked Blaine while they put up posters all over the school.

"Kurt's trying to be supportive, but..."

"But she's just had her dreams broken," Sev filled in. "I never thought I'd say this, but I really feel bad for her."

_It could have been any of us._

Neither of them said it, but they both thought it.

"Kurt's a great friend though, he'll get her through this" Sev added. He was quiet for awhile. "I really do miss the way he and I used to connect sometimes," he said sadly. "I see him and all, but. I dunno. I feel like I've lost him."

"He'll come around," Blaine assured him.

Sev raised an eyebrow. "Kurt may forgive, but he never forgets. Besides, it wont be the same again. I think there's just too much between us."

-'-'-

"I miss him too," Kurt admitted after Blaine told him what Sev had said. He thought for a while. "Oh, I have this _fantastic_ idea. You'll see," he beamed at Blaine.

-'-'-

"I'm going to hang up now... because you're annoying me more than usual... I've got rehearsals... Glee-club, we made it to Nationals, you know? Oh right, you do know since we beat you... Officially hanging up... five-thirty... fine, see you then. Bye."

"Sebastian?" Mercedes asked as he put the phone into his pocket.

"Yup," Sev admitted.

"He picking you up after school again?" Mercedes asked innocently.

"Yup," Sev said again, not looking at her, focusing on putting his books in his locker.

"You staying the night there again?" Mercedes asked, still oh-so innocent.

"Most likely," Sev answered, shutting his locker.

"So that'll be... the fourth time this week?" They begun walking towards the choir-room.

"I guess if you're counting," Sev said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh I'm counting," Mercedes smirked. "And you'll probably stay there all weekend?"

"I'll see you on Sunday for lunch as usual, like I promised," Sev assured her.

Mercedes stopped, grabbing his arm. "When are you going to admit that you're boyfriends?" she demanded.

"We're not!" Sev insisted. "We're... that is... It's not like... We're just fooling around!"

"Is he coming to the benefit concert?" Mercedes asked sneakily.

"Yes he is. And so are some of the other _Warblers,_" Sev quickly added.

"Hm." Mercedes started walking again.

"Don't 'hm' me," Sev demanded.

"Just saying." She gave him an exaggerated thoughtful look. "Hm."

"Oh bugger off," he muttered, rolling his eyes, fighting a stupid smile.

-'-'-

**Two weeks later**

"Severus!" Sev froze, turning around. They'd just finished todays glee-rehearsal. They'd have the benefit concert tomorrow, and he was actually rather pleased with the song he would perform. A bit emo, but it just felt right.

"Mum?" he said weakly. His mum and dad were there, as were Lily and James and his cousins Hugo and Rose. And Rose's darling boyfriend Scorpious.

He just couldn't comprehend it.

"Surprise!" Kurt beamed. Sev stared at him.

"I can't believe you asked my family come," he said, voice dead. He felt like he was choking, vision almost going blurry.

"You're welcome," Kurt chirped, oblivious.

_Are you bloody well kidding me?_ Sev wanted to shout at him. Instead he accepted a hug from his mother.

"It's good to see you," she said, pressing a kiss on his cheek.

"You too," he said automatically, body stiff as a board. "I've got to go."

_Or I swear I will drop dead._

"We just got here, where are you going?" Harry asked.

"I've made plans. It's my friends birthday, but I'll see you tomorrow." Sev's eyes flickered around the room, looking for an escape. He couldn't focus on anything, couldn't see properly.

_Can't breath._

"Severus, we just got here-" his mum said, frowning.

"Yeah, and I'm really sorry but he's turning eighteen and all. I really can't cancel. I'll walk you out. Really great seeing you all," he added, in the same toneless voice.

-'-'-

"Did you see his face?" Quinn asked after Sev and his family had left.

"I was just trying to help," Kurt said, annoyed. "What's his problem?"

"He can't stand them?" Mercedes suggested. dryly "He went all the way over here to get away from them?"

"He said he missed them!" Kurt defended himself.

"He said he missed his grandparents and some of his cousins!"

"Guys, GUYS!" Mr Schue made a time out sign.

"Well his cousin's here too, isn't he?" Kurt snapped.

"_That_ was your fantastic idea?" Blaine asked. "Inviting his family?"

"Yes," Kurt huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It was fantastically stupid," Mercedes muttered.

-'-'-

"Whoa, slow down."

"Come ooon, Sebastian. Don't be dull." Sev took another shot. If he had enough shots, maybe they'd drown out the voices chanting: _Useless! Failure!_ _You're not good enough. Pathetic loser. _"Dance with me!"

Sebastian obliged him, though in the end they were mostly just making out on the dance floor. Which was fine by him. Sev managed to sneak away, claiming he was going to the gent's, instead taking shot after shot at the bar.

"I've called Mercedes, come on." Sebastian took him by the arm, leading him out of _Scandals._

"It's so funny, I think it's funny." Sev tried to point his finger at him. "The first person I thought to call was you." Sev tried to focus on Sebastian's face but failed miserably. He swayed, almost falling, only Sebastian's quick thinking helped him stay on his feet. Maybe he shouldn't have had that last shot. Or the three ones prior to that one.

"Why is that funny?" Sebastian laughed as Sev tried, and failed, to kiss him on the lips, slobbering on his chin instead. "Gross," he said, wiping it with his sleeve.

"Cause, cause I dunno. It just is. Like, really funny. That I think about you so much." Sev knitted his fingers behind Sebastian's neck. "Let's fuck."

"Here?" Sebastian raised his eyebrows, snorting.

"No." Sev shook his head, then began nodding instead. "Yes?" he suggested.

"No," Sebastian said firmly.

"Whaz the poin of bein friends with benefits if there are no benefits, huh?" He tried to kiss him again, ending up kissing his eye. "Ooops, sorry." Sebastian laughed again, placing a proper kiss on his lips.

"Hi Sev, you okay?"

"Cedes! Welcome to the party! It's no-ones birthday, but it's still an okay non-birthday party", he slurred. He threw himself to the side while he spoke, making Sebastian stumble.

"My dad's out of town on business-" Sebastian said, looking at Mercedes.

"Yeah, I don't think my parents should see him like this." They both had to cooperate getting Sev into the car, it was difficult since he insisted on hugging them all the time, telling them how awesome they were. "I know I shouldn't, but I think he's adorable," Mercedes admitted, smiling fondly. Sebastian rolled his eyes but didn't argue her point.

They didn't speak during the drive, Sev half dozed in the backseat, smiling from time to time while Sebastian held him, murmuring too low for Mercedes to hear him. Sev stirred, suddenly perky when she stopped the car. He did cartwheels on the front lawn, or tried to, ending up rolling around in the grass instead, laughing. Sebastian threw himself down beside him, and Sev lolled his head towards him.

"You know what else's funny?" he said, his eyes rolling while he tried to look at him.

"Tell me."

"That my parents are here, and I'm not performing tomorrow cause I don't want to. I _can't_. Cause they think my-my music's stupid and they'll laugh at me." He stretched out his hand, reaching for Sebastian who took it, drawing him against himself. "They've never seen me pref-perfom before, when I was a kid doesn't count. Why do they have to ruin everything now?" He suddenly started crying. "Why won't they leave me alone? Why do they have to be here, and bring James and Scorpious? It's like, like they want me to fail. Cause I'm worthless, and they have to prove it over and over again. Everyone's always known it, in school nobody liked me and at home I w-was just diff-difficult. Here it's supposed to be different." Mercedes laid down beside Sev, spooning him from behind. His body shook with sobs. He clutched her hand around his waist, gasping for breath. "Why did I feel dread wh-when my own family surprises me? W-what's wrong w-with m-me?"

"Nothing", Mercedes whispered, holding him tighter.

"Obviously there is, c-cause, why w-would they hate me so much, you know? And bring James, _James_, who hates m-me. I don't want to be useless, I c-can't h-help it," he stuttered.

"You're not," Mercedes murmured. She hid her face in his hair, crying as well. Not because she was sad, but because he was and she couldn't make it better. Sebastian stretched until he had his arm around both of them. It should have been more awkward than it was. Sev stopped crying eventually, and the horrible shaking subsided. She spoke softly to him until he fell asleep/passed-out, then helped Sebastian getting him up the stairs and into bed.

"He's a mess," she said softly, stroking his hair tenderly.

"Fucking Kurt," Sebastian spat vehemently. Mercedes didn't answer, just continued stroking Sev's hair. "Fucking James." Mercedes realized Sebastian was quite drunk as well. "It's their fucking fault, all of it!" He kicked a chair that went careening across the floor.

"Mind if I stay on your couch or something? You'll need a driver tomorrow."

"We have a guest room downstairs."

-'-'-

Mercedes woke up first, realizing they'd overslept. Since they were two hours late for school anyway, she decided to make breakfast for the boys before waking them. Looking around the big house, she finally found the kitchen. She decided to make some toast with butter and jam, coffee and tea, putting everything on a tray. She knocked gently on Sebastian's door before opening, eyes tightly shut.

"You decent?" she asked.

"Sure," Sebastian's hoarse voice answered. She peeked. He was sitting up in bed, shirtless, normally impeccable hair a mess. He didn't seem bothered by his semi-nakedness.

Well, Mercedes thought, two can play that game. Sev laid with his back against her, also shirtless, seemingly sleeping.

"You guys feel like breakfast?"

"I don't think he's awake nor sober." Sebastian poked Sev in the ribs, not getting a response.

"What are those marks?" Mercedes asked worriedly, staring at Sev's back.

"If he asks, you haven't seen them," Sebastian snapped, tucking the comforter around Sev's shoulders. Mercedes nodded.

_He'll tell me when he's ready._

"Fine. Now eat some of my damn toast."

Breakfast was weird, but they managed to keep a stilted conversation going, Sebastian sort of keeping his don't-insult-cedes-promise. Almost anyways. After half an hour of this, Sev finally decided to join them.

"Sick," he grunted. He made a face at the toast, then gave her a hopeful look. "Tea?"

-'-'-

Mercedes had like fifteen missed calls when she remembered to check her cell. Whoops? She called Sam first, just saying she'd overslept and decided to skive off, but that she and Sev would be on their way soon. She _might_ have neglected to tell him _where_ they'd overslept. Sebastian didn't bother leaving the house, or putting on a shirt. Seriously, had that boy no shame?

Not that she was complaining, but still.

He did walk them to the door, where Mercedes eavesdropped as discretely as she could.

"I'll see you tonight," Sebastian said quietly, him and Sev standing close together.

"I'll keep you company in the audience." Sev didn't even look at him as he spoke.

"If you're not going to be on stage, I won't bother coming," Sebastian told him shortly.

"Fine. Guess I'll see you tomorrow or whatever," Sev muttered.

"Can you fucking look at me when I'm talking to you?" Sebastian suddenly snapped. Sev glared at him.

"Happy?" he sneered.

"Ecstatic."

"Good for you!"

"Be the fucking bigger man and show them you're better." Sebastian looked angry, eyes blazing. It felt wrong, somehow, to see him lose control. Sev didn't answer, instead stomping away down the hallway and marching out the front door, Sebastian marching in the other direction.

"Right," she breathed, following Sev. He silently glared out the window the entire car ride. In school he wore sunglasses all day, not talking to anyone, remaining in his angry dark cloud of fuck-off-or-Merlin-help-you.

-'-'-

"Alright guys, let's do this!" Mr Schue's pep-talk was as uninspiring as usual, even less so Sev decided. He couldn't believe he'd made such an idiot out of himself in front of Sebastian. And Mercedes too, for that matter. Fuck! He hated hated _hated_ when his insecurities got the better of him.

_Uselessfailureuselessfailure _

He'd been arguing with himself all day. He was dying to get up on stage – _uselessfailure –_ but just the mere thought of it made him want to crawl into a hole and die – _uselessfailure_. He hadn't told mr Schue he wasn't performing yet though.

"Hey." Kurt sat down next to him, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry." He made a slight pause. "I know it's lame and not enough but I am. So very sorry." Kurt's eyes got suspiciously shiny. "I just wanted us to be okay again, and I got carried away. I forget that not everyone has a dad like mine and, and I know you don't get on but I thought that- You said you missed them and..." He seemed at a loss for words. Sev bit the inside of his cheek hard, suddenly as suspiciously shiny-eyed as Kurt. What was _wrong_ with him lately? "And I know I've been terrible lately, but I've been scared for you. You've been through so much and... But I know it's not my place to rule your life." He sounded a bit like it _was_ his place, though he _could_ understand Sev disagreeing. Sev didn't answer, a feeling of fondness swelling in his chest. Kurt blinked hard a few times, collecting himself. "Mercedes told me you're not performing."

"I'm not," Sev answered tonelessly. _Uselessfailureuselessfailure _

"So what do you want to do instead?" Kurt tried, and failed, to sound chipper.

"Sorry?"

_Excuse me what now?_

"I thought I'd ditch it too." Kurt shrugged, like it didn't matter.

"You can't do that!" Sev stared at him, appalled. He couldn't just... He just couldn't! So there!

"Sure I can. Friends comes first. I don't want you to sit here all alone, miserable." Kurt managed to make this sound completely reasonable. Which was rubbish. "I would like you to get up on that stage with me though." He nudged him with his shoulder. "You have such a _gift_ Sev, don't _ever_ let anyone tell you otherwise." Sev nodded, not daring to respond just yet.

"You're not so bad yourself," he said hoarsely after awhile, then cleared his throat.

"Oh I know I'm totally star material," Kurt smirked. Sev laughed. "I'll stand with you if you like," he added quietly, taking his hand. "Just like this." Sev squeezed it. He felt like throwing up, his nerves becoming a body part of its own, literally trying to crawl up his throat. "I have no qualms about being eye candy on stage," Kurt added, winking at him.

"I-" Sev's head suddenly became silent. "I'd like that."


	23. Chapter 23

**May**

Santana, Brittany, Artie, Mercedes, Puck, Blaine, Kurt and Tina sat waiting for the rest of the gang in the choir-room.

"That was awes-" Mercedes was interrupted by a voice in the hallway.

"Wow, Sev, I think you just hit a new low. That was terrible." The man had the same accent as Severus.

"You're just bitter because you're an untalented twat," Severus answered cooly.

"It's talented standing on a stage, whining about cough syrup, looking like a faggot?"

"Heard you weren't accepted to the police academy. That's a real bummer, eh James?"

The other guy was Sev's _brother_? The present members of _New Directions_ looked at each other in surprise.

"This ends _now,_" Santana hissed, looking murderous.

"Hell yeah," Mercedes answered.

_If he doesn't shut up right now, Imma smack him so hard his future children will feel it._

"Fuck you," a ginger boy in his late teens was saying as they marched into the hallway. "I decided on a sabbatical."

"Sure you did," Sev patronised.

"Look, shut your pie hole if you ain't got nothing nice to say," Mercedes demanded, poking James in the chest. "Sev has more talent in his left pinky then you have in your entire body _and_ he was a-ma-zing on that stage," she added, snapping her fingers. James looked at her cooly, then at the people appearing behind her.

"I'm having a conversation with my brother that doesn't concern nor involve you-"

"I _concerns_ and _involves _us when you're being a mean fucking bully to our friend." Santana put her face close to his, making him take a step back. Mercedes loved having Santana on her side in a fight, together they made a terrifying duo, the diva and the devil.

"Go away, James, you're not welcome here," Sev said tiredly, arms crossed over his chest. He had shrunk, somehow, looking so small and fragile. James' eyes narrowed.

"You'll not be as tough when you get home. Tommy and Jacob sends their regards, by the way," he sneered, the comment making Sev flinch visibly. "Might even hold a celebratory party just for y-" He didn't manage to finish the sentence. Sebastian, appearing out of nowhere, hit him right in the eye with his fist. "Fuck!" James shouted, hand covering his face. They heard voices coming from around the corner, approaching fast.

"Santana, be a good bitch and hit me," Sebastian said quickly, pointing at his cheek. Santana didn't even question it, she just swung. It looked _really_ painful.

"What's going on here?" mr Schue demanded, at the same time Sev's dad said. "James, are you all right, what happened?"

"He hit me, that's what happened," James snapped, glaring daggers at Sebastian.

"I was just defending myself," Sebastian snapped back. "He just hit me, unprovoked," he gestured towards James, covering his cheek with his other hand.

_Oh, good looking _and _clever. Mercedes! Stop admiring your friend's not-boyfriend. You have enough boys on your plate as it is._

"Why would he do that?" Harry asked, looking dubious, his arm around his eldest son.

"He called me a faggot, then hit me, you figure it out," Sebastian sneered, then winced at the pain in his face. Santana looked smug. Mercedes reminded herself to give her a high-five later, only feeling a little bit guilty about it.

"I didn't!" James exclaimed.

"Funny how I have," Sebastian counted, "nine witnesses that says you did." He rubbed his cheek, making a show about being in real pain. All of it might not have been acting though, as it had already begun swelling.

"And he looked at me, like, really hatefully. I'm Jewish, that's a double hate crime. Just saying," Puck cut in.

"He called the rest of us misfits and freaks. I take very seriously to that, considering I'm in a wheelchair."

"And he pushed Kurt, he's other gay guy here," Puck quickly added, gesturing towards him. "He's like, really gay."

"Excuse me?" Kurt said.

"Um, I'm gay too, we're boyfriends?" Blaine said, ignored by everyone.

"That's like so many hate crimes we should be on Judge Judy," Brittany mumbled.

"I didn't!" James' voice became high-pitched at the end.

"Do you have any solid proof?" Harry asked them while mr Schue looked mildly sceptical.

"We don't need more proof," Sebastian informed him. "I know my rights, and since he threw the first punch, in front of witnesses, hitting _a_ _minor_ no less." He paused for effect. "I don't like his odds in a courtroom." He had The Smug Look, the look he had when he knew he'd gotten away with something. Usually it made Mercedes want to slap him, but now she was considering joining his fanclub.

"You're suing?" Harry looked alarmed, green eyes widening behind his spectacles. He looked so much like Sev. Mercedes hadn't gotten a proper look at him before.

_Sev could be like, his clone or something._

"My father is a state attorney," Sebastian drawled. "He'll insist when he sees I've been beaten. You as a police officer surely understands the importance of abiding the legal system?" Sebastian sounded very reasonable.

"Of course," Harry agreed. "But suing-"

"I might consider not to if he apologizes to us." Someday, Sebastian would make one hell of an lawyer.

"I haven't done anything!" James insisted, looking from his dad to Sebastian.

"He did throw the first punch, dad," Sev suddenly said, everyone turning to look at him. Green eyes met green, Harry's uncertain while Sev's was wide, like he was in shock. Mercedes wanted to hug him so bad. "Who are you going to believe, me or him?"

_How can he say no to that face?_

"Don't make this about you against him, Albus-Severus." Harry frowned. Sev just looked back, still that frightening blank look on his white face.

"I guess I'll see you in court," Sebastian said, then honest to god _strolled_ away. Oh don't mind me, I'm just out for a walk in the park. Oh by the way I'm suing your ass. Toodles.

_Awesome._

"I-I'm sorry," James stuttered quietly.

"What was that?" Sebastian turned around, raising an eyebrow.

"I-am-sorry. There." James glared at him.

"You should be," Sebastian said, and Mercedes had the feeling he was talking about something completely different. The rest of the visiting Britons appeared around the corner.

"What happened?" Ginny immediately asked, running up to James, hugging him to her.

"James hit Sebastian because he hates faggots like us," Sev said tonelessly. Seeing him like this creeped her out, she almost, _almost_ preferred the crying.

"Seems legit." Everyone turned to stare at Hugo. "James's always an asshole to gay people, and he bullies his brother for it, so it makes sense he'd hit a random gay stranger," he explained, frowning, as if he couldn't understand the incredulous looks he was getting. "It's a logical conclusion."

_I can see why Sev likes Hugo so much._ Mercedes fought a smile.

"It _is_ logical," Brittany said, impressed. "You're kinda smart."

"Yeah," Hugo agreed.

"I'm going to get some ice on this, it really hurts," Sebastian said, mouthing "bitch" at Santana behind his hand.

"I'll go with you," Sev murmured, taking his hand.

_Not boyfriends my ass._

-'-'-

They walked towards the closest bathroom. Sev stopped outside of it to hug him tightly, not saying anything. He got in and wetted a piece of toilet paper with cold water, then gently pressed it against Sebastian's cheek. He could tell the other teen was still angry at his brother. Sev wasn't angry, he felt numb. Like he'd reached his emotional limit. He hated that James had made him look so weak in front of his friends, knocking him down verbally, finally confirming he had known something had happened between Sev and James' friends.

The old anger tried to get a hold of him, anger at his dad for taking James in defence. At James for being his usual mean self. But he wouldn't let it, because that would make _him_ feel bad. Instead he felt a spiring joy that his friends had stood up for him, that Sebastian, _Sebastian,_ had taken a punch, from Santana no less, just for his sake. He felt glad that James' words hadn't been able to hurt him like they used to, instead he'd known he was so much better than his brother, that he was the bigger man and that felt pretty damn great. It would be a relief though, when his family left in a few days. To his amazement, he didn't feel bad about thinking that. He felt like he'd grown up to a whole different person in just a few weeks. Telling Sebastian about his past, facing James and knowing he was stronger, but still having people standing up for him, helping him stand his ground. He gently caressed Sebastian's unhurt cheek. "Thank you," he whispered, his voice not steady enough to use.

"I always enjoy a good fight," Sebastian drawled, adjusting the paper on his cheek, covering Sev's hand with his own.

"Macho." He smiled gently at him.

"Very." Sebastian smiled back, eyes lighting up. Sev's heart made a funny little jump. There wasn't any point in denying it, he'd fallen for this guy. And in less than a month he'd have to leave him.

-'-'-

How had Scorpius managed to get him alone?

Sev's parents had insisted he'd let his cousins, sister and Scorpius tag along to Jeff's birthday party. They had been wise enough to not include James on the guest list. Tense didn't even begin to describe the relationship between him and James lately.

Sev had had a small hope Jeff would say no, but instead Jeff had told him to bring as many people as he liked. So he of course invited Mercedes and Brittany as well. Santana had unfortunately been busy.

All these factors had led to this one question: How had Scorpius managed to get him alone?

"We're still mates, right?" he asked. Sev stared at him.

"Are you kidding?" he asked, incredulously. They were standing in one of the bedrooms, the living room visible through the open door.

"Don't be such a girl, Asp." Scorpius was the only person on earth to call him Asp. The asp and the scorpion, he used to say. But he had no right to use that nickname now, he had no right to talk to Sev at all.

_Focus. Don't let him get to you._

"Finally realized girls isn't that much fun?" Sev drawled.

"Oh she's fun alright," Scorpius shrugged. He took a step closer, invading his personal space. "But nothing really compares to us," he murmured, carding his fingers through Sev's hair.

"Don't do that," Sev said shortly.

"This?" Scorpius said, not stopping.

"Yeah. Stop touching me." He felt confused. A part of him wanted to hit Scorpius, but a part of him still loved him. Wanted Scorpius to admit he'd done him wrong, wanted Scorpius to take him Scorpius to want him again, not reject him, forgetting him for someone else.

"I'm noticing you're not moving away." Sev took a step back, but Scorpius followed. "Remember how awesome we were together. We were best mates." He gently took Sev's hand in his. "Doing everything together," he breathed.

"Until you ditched me for my cousin," Sev reminded him harshly, trying, and failing, to pull his hand away.

"I shouldn't have, it was stupid and then I couldn't take it back. It's such a mess, Sev. But, we could still be together. I'll leave her-"

"Guess who?" Sev twitched in surprise as someone covered his eyes with his hands.

"Hmm, Alejandro?" he joked.

"Guess again." Sebastian kissed him on the cheek, then turned his head, kissing him on the mouth. Sev tugged, forcing Scorpius to let go of his hand.

"Sebastian?" he asked, smiling.

"That sounded a bit hesitant." Sebastian deepened the kiss, snaking his free arm around his waist from behind, one hand still covering Sev's eyes.

"Definitely Sebastian," Sev said, a bit breathless as Sebastian removed his hand.

"Didn't know you were going to be here tonight?" Sebastian said, making it sound like a question.

"Wasn't actually planned. Parents insisted I entertained the kids," he said, gesturing at Scorpius with his eyes. "My cousins Rose and Hugo and my sister is here somewhere as well," he added.

"I'm sure they can entertain themselves for awhile." Sebastian made a move as if to kiss him again.

"Excuse me, we were in the middle of a conversation." Scorpius looked pissed, grey eyes narrowed to slits.

"I bet you anything Sev'll find what I have to say _way_ more interesting," Sebastian leered. "It's a private conversation though, so maybe you should go play some cricket?"

Sebastian was _jealous_?! It probably shouldn't, but it made him sort of happy. He felt a bit awkward though, since the last time he'd seen him Sebastian had defended his honour by giving his brother a black eye, and the time before that Sev had cried like a stupid little kid.

"Or maybe you should, Sev and I go way back," Scorpius smiled meaningfully. "We were just talking about the 'good ol' days'." He smirked. Sev wanted to slap him. He had no right trying to mess things up between him and Sebastian. Not that they were dating or anything, but they were friends. Well, a bit more than that. It was complicated_._ The point was, Scorpius should mind his own effin' business!

It was like watching a train wreck, he wanted to look away but was to fascinated by the scene in front of him. Sebastian still had his arm around his waist, Scorpius had a pleasant smile on his lips. Both of them were using badly disguised insults and innuendos. He finally teared his eyes away from the battle and searched the crowd in the livingroom, his eyes finding Mercedes'.

"Save me," me mimed, and thankfully Mercedes took the hint.

"There you are!" she exclaimed. "I've been looking for you. Okay let's go." She grabbed him by the hand and pulled him away from the scene.

"Wait, wait," Sev hissed, dragging her behind a sofa. He peeked at the two guys, thankfully visible through the doorway. They didn't seem to be fighting even though Sev had left. "What if they team up?" he muttered to Mercedes.

"You still got me and Santana," she muttered back.

_Praise Merlin for that._

Scorpius seemed to politely excuse himself.

"Quick! Quick! He's coming this way!" Sev hissed. They crept away on all fours, hiding behind another sofa.

"What are we doing?" Brittany whispered, curling up beside them.

"Hiding," Sev whispered back.

"Oh cool." She seemed content with that answer. Lovely Brittany. Mercedes peeked her head out from their hiding spot.

"Coast clear," she said, helping Sev to his feet.

"Ta," he said, wiping his clothes off. He sank down into the closest sofa, head in his hands.

-'-'-

"Okay, so I'm leaving," Sev announced to Jeff.

"Already?" He took his hand. "Sure I can't convince you to stay?"

"Mate, I am in deeper shite than usual," Sev said, pressing his hand briefly. "I'm just trying to find an escape route." Jeff laughed.

"Well good luck with that."

Sev figured his parents would be pissed at him leaving his cousins and sister, but he'd honestly run out of places to hide, the last hour being an un-amusing game of hide and seek. He didn't want to deal with a might-be-jealous Sebastian, because the implications of that was just, and he couldn't, then again, that if? _Focus. _Then there was want-to-get-into-his-pants Scorpius who seemed to be actively looking for him. Bo_ther. _He started walking, realizing he needed a ride. How did he usually... he usually just went home with Sebastian. Right.

"Asp, wait." He closed his eyes for a few seconds.

"Yeah?" he said, not turning around.

"I, I told my dad." Sev turned towards Scorpius.

"Told him what?" he asked, carefully.

"About, about us. He wasn't happy, to say the least." Scorp cleared his throat. "Naturally it'd look bad to disown me, so he'll support me but I'm no longer his son."

"That's terrible, Scorp," Sev said with feeling. Scorpius being scared what his dad would think had been the main reason they'd kept their relationship secret. Scorpius shrugged.

"I've really missed you, you know? Like when I tried to call? It was just afterwards, I just felt awful, and, well... you're my best mate, you know? I love you." He took his hand again.

"Don't say things like that if you don't mean them," Sev said quietly.

_Like a bullet you can hurt me_

"I do mean it."

_Take me, break me_

"No you don't," he shook his head. "Or you wouldn't have ended it like that.

_Like fire you can burn me, convert me_

"I was _scared_, Sev. She means nothing, it's _always_ been you. _Us_. I really need you now." Scorpius laced their fingers together, taking a step closer. He looked so sad. Sev's heart ached for him.

_Like a bullet you can hurt me._

"I- I don't-" He should get out of here. But Scorpius needed him, he was reaching out to him. Scorpius needed his best friend, and that was Sev.

_Please hurt me_

Scorpius kissed him. It was wonderful. Like they were back at school, the asp and the scorpion, unbeatable. Unbreakable. Like all the bad things had never happened.

But they had happened. Sev took a step back, frowning. The more he thought about it, the angrier he got. Scorpius' words just sounded cliché and false. Had they always sounded like that?

"Cut it out," he said quietly. "You're so full of shite."

"Excuse me?" Scorpius grey eyes narrowed. He no longer looked sad and vulnerable.

"You're just trying to bed me, aren't you?" Sev asked, suddenly feeling like an idiot.

"No! Of course not," Scorpius exclaimed.

"You can't stand someone else having me, can you?" Sev asked, things suddenly making sense.

"Did you fuck him?" Scorpius suddenly asked vehemently.

"None of your business," Sev snapped.

"He implied it. And you did, didn't you? Why him and not me?" Scorpius actually sounded hurt, which was just stupid.

"Sev?" Sebastian's voice.

"Yeah?" Sev took a step into the light, becoming visible.

"I wondered-" Sebastian cut himself off, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"You feel like ditching this place?" Sev suggested, very aware of Scorpius' eyes on them.

"Sure." Sebastian kissed him and Sev let himself be kissed for a while. Both to make a point, but mainly because it felt right to kiss Sebastian. To wipe away the mark Scorpius had tried to leave.

"You take your car here?" Sev asked.

"Yeah."

"Great," Sev kissed him again."I'm just going to text my dad so he'll pick the others up."

-'-'-

More red, he decided, frowning at his painting. It was an abstract picture, with lots of colour. He'd been engrossed with it for hours, feeling the calm that always came over him when he managed to focus entirely on something. Mercedes had poked her head in a few times, checking on him, offering him tea and cookies that he'd declined. Well, she had force fed him one, because 'Sev, you're to damn skinny'.

"Severus." His dad knocked on the doorframe, leaning against it.

"Hi," Sev said, surprised. He'd already said his goodbyes this morning as his family were leaving today.

"Can I come in?" Harry hovered in the doorway, hesitant.

"Um, sure." He put the brush down on one of the old newspapers he'd used to protect the floor from the paint, then sat down on the bed. "What's up?"

"I," Harry cleared his throat, sitting down next to him. "I wanted to talk to you alone before we left."

"Okay." Sev suddenly felt a bit panicky, not mentally prepared for whatever was to come. "About what?" He knit his hands in his lap tightly.

"Your future. And past, I suppose." Harry chuckled nervously. "When I was one years old, I was left at the doorstep of my aunt and uncle's house. I've told you that before." Harry's eyes were trained on the floor, hands fidgeting in his lap.

"Yeah," Sev agreed, because he felt he should say _something_. Harry heaved a great sigh.

"They loathed me. They locked me in a cupboard, starved me at times, encouraged their son to bully me, putting Dudley on this pedestal while I was worth less than nothing." Severus stared at him. He'd had no idea. Harry raised his eyes to his face. "No-one cared what I did, as long as I didn't draw attention to myself, as long as I wasn't acting like a _freak_." He smiled bitterly. Sev wanted to look away, but he felt he owed his dad to at least look at him. "They didn't even tell me how my parents really died, lying, telling me it was a car accident." He took a deep breath. "Then, because it was in my parent's will, I began at Hogwarts when I was eleven. I got my first friends there, your uncle Ron and aunt Hermione. Everything got so much better for me. I did manage to get in trouble, from time to time." He smiled quickly, Sev offering a small smile in return. The 'troubles' were well known, defeating evil henchmen of Voldemort time after time. "With your grandparents I finally got to experience what a real family was..." He trailed off. Sev sat completely still, as if he'd been petrified by a magic spell.

_He didn't have friends until Hogwarts? They fucking _starved _him?_

"How come you haven't told me?" Sev asked quietly.

_Should I like, hold his hand or something? Is there even an etiquette for this?_ He felt like he _should_ do something, but instead he looked down on his hands.

"I," Harry frowned. "I wanted to protect you. From everything, I guess. But I haven't." Sev's eyes snapped up and Harry's eyes bore into his. "I've fooled myself, because for me Hogwarts is a safe haven. Home. And I couldn't understand why you were so desperate to leave. I couldn't comprehend that it would be different for you, that it wouldn't be your safe haven as well." He pulled his fingers through his hair. "I've always known James was jealous of you-" he continued, suddenly switching subject.

"What?" Sev asked, eyes widening.

_James. Jealous of him. Suuure._

"You were an adorable child, then you grew up to a handsome young man and James wound up in your shadow. No one meant for it to happen, but you've always just... stood out, I guess." Harry smiled sadly. "And I guess I've felt guilty about that, so I've let things slide. It's just sibling rivalry, right? But-" Harry's voice broke. "James has been your Dudley. I've done to you what the Dursley's did to me. I've let you down-" Harry wiped his cheek with his sleeve.

"Dad," Sev awkwardly patted his hand, having got no clue how to handle this. He felt like he might explode, too many emotions were churning inside him.

"And I'm so, so sorry for that," his dad finished. Startled, Sev realized he was crying too.

"It's okay dad-" he tried.

"Of course it isn't. It wasn't until I saw you here, with your friends, that I finally got it. _This_ is your Hogwarts." Sev nodded. "And when you got up on that stage," Harry shook his head in wonderment. "You broke hearts," he smiled. "Not a single person was unaffected. And I thought, is he really mine? I am so proud of you, Sev." Sev nodded again, crying too much to speak. "I've been pushing you to go to Oxford because no-one pushed me. If it hadn't been for my inheritance, I probably wouldn't be an auror now. But you, you can be whatever you want, and I was so, so proud over the fact that _my son_ was clever enough to get those grades, that my son was clever enough for Oxford and I wanted-" He wiped his cheeks again. "I just wanted to-" Harry made a frustrated gesture. "To give you the world. Money is not an issue, and I got angry because you wouldn't take this great opportunity." He laid an arm around Severus shoulders, pulling him close. Sev leaned his face against his dad's chest, feeling like a kid again. "I want you to be happy, and your music makes you happy, it's so obvious." He pressed a kiss to his hair, squeezing him tighter for a moment. "And if you decide on having it as your main subject, I'll support you, all the way."

"Thank you," Sev whispered. "I Haven't even gotten in yet-"

"You will," Harry said with certainty. "You're good Sev, no, you're great."

The world as he knew it had suddenly changed. The ground was torn away from under his feet, but that was fine. Because his dad was right there beside him, anchoring him.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Almost done you guys. Apparently I can't count, we have TWO chapters left, not one. Well, one chapter and the epilogue. Let me know what you think, you guys have been really quiet these last few chapters.**

**May**

"We got mail," Mr Schue said, walking into the classroom. The mood had been excited ever since they'd won, FUCKING WON Nationals, a few days ago. He waved an unopened envelope at them. "It's addressed to _The New Directions_, _McKinley High,_ the sender," he made a dramatic pause, "is _The Warblers, Dalton Academy_."

"What does it say?"

"I haven't opened it yet, Finn."

"Do it!" Sugar clapped her hands excitedly. Mr Schue opened it with a grin, then dramatically held it in front of him.

"Who wants to read it?" he asked, looking around.

"Me," Rachel immediately said. He handed it to her and she cleared her throat, reading in an overly expressive voice. "Dear members of _New Directions_, we would officially like to congratulate you on winning Nationals."

"Thank you very much losers," Puck snarked, receiving a high five from Finn.

"As a token of friendship, we'd also like to invite you all to a small gathering slash party us _Warblers_ and our choir sisters _Chirpers_ at _Crawford Country Day_ are having, as a way of saying goodbye to our seniors."

"Oh, give me that, you're reading too slow," Santana demanded, grabbing the letter from Rachel. "As we have some past history-"

"You don't say," Kurt muttered, rolling his eyes.

"-we'd like to take this opportunity to make amends. As a first step, we have decided to have a Michael Jackson theme-"

"Oh hell yeah!" Artie exclaimed.

"-complete with clothing-"

"Yes," Blaine breathed.

"-dance moves and of course music. We'd be honoured if you'd join us. Best Regards, _The Warbles_ of _Dalton Academy_." She skimmed the last part. "It's on Friday." She raised her eyebrows, "at Sebastian's".

"They sent the invitation two days before the party?" Quinn asked sceptically.

"Awesome," Blaine grinned. "Those parties are always a blast," he enthused.

"Girls at boarding schools are the best ones," Puck muttered meaningfully to Artie who nodded thoughtfully.

"Did you know about this, Sev?" Kurt asked. Sev looked up from reading the message he'd just received.

"Hm? No, well yes. I knew there would be a party, I did not know they were going to invite you guys." He snorted. "They're 'prepping' though. Jeff just sent me this." He showed them a picture of a blond guy wearing a sequinned, black vest, and a white shirt. The picture was taken in front of a mirror in a clothes shop.

**Prepping**

"We _have_ to go," Tina said. "I missed the last one, and it seemed like so much fun!"

"Some of us had more fun than others," Mercedes murmured, smirking at Sev. He grinned unabashedly at her, waggling his eyebrows.

"I think we should go too," Puck said. "If they're assholes we can always trash Sebastian's house. Er, no offence Sev."

"None taken, that does sound like fun."

"It's decided then, _The New Directions_ are going to the Michael Jackson Party!" Finn cheered.

"You sound like the Simpson's," Sugar remarked.

-'-'-

Mercedes, Sam, Sev, Kurt and Blaine had decided to meet up at Mercedes', joining the rest of the Glee-club at the party. Sev heard the doorbell ring, but ignored it, adjusting his collar. He felt a bit nervous about tonight, for no particular reason.

_It's not like my friends will hang out with Sebastian for the first time since Regionals._

"You look frigging fabulous."

Sev finished his makeup, just some eyeliner for a more dramatic look, and turned towards Kurt with a small smile.

"You think so?" he asked shyly. He nudged the black hat forward, striking an MJ pose. He wore one glove with tiny green, silver and black spangles, the fingers cut off, and a matching vest. The shirt was black, as was his tight denims, showing off his long legs perfectly. "I do look rather nice, don't I?" he said, once again inspecting himself in the mirror.

"Yes!" Kurt did a twirl, raising his hands.

"Fishing for compliments?" Sev joked, then he grinned broadly. "My love for your jacked is stronger than Rachel's love for herself."

"Aaw, thank you." Kurt laid a hand over his heart, looking happy. "You ready to go?" he asked just as Sev's phone started ringing. He grabbed his leatherjacket from the bed and fished it out of his pocket.

"Hi dad," he said, smiling.

"Hello." Harry sounded excited.

"What's up?" Sev wouldn't say they'd become best friends overnight, but their conversations were definitely less awkward and more frequent.

"You got a letter today," Harry said. Sev's pulse started raising.

"Oh yeah?" he asked a bit breathlessly. Kurt looked questiongly at him. "Letter," Sev mimed, and Kurt immediately grabbed his hand.

_This is it._

"You want me to open it?" Harry teased.

"That, for Merlin's sake, you're killing me!" Sev exclaimed.

"You got in!" Harry cheered.

"What?!" Sev shouted.

"You got in," Harry repeated, laughing. "From _the_ _Faculty of Music at Oxford University. _Dear mr Potter, we are delighted to offer you a place for the academic years of 2012-2015," he read out loud.

"Oh my god!" Sev squeezed Kurt's hand, jumping up and down.

"You got in?" Kurt asked.

"Yes!"

"Oh my god!" Kurt squealed. Had he not been there Sev would have hesitated about telling him, as he had gotten rejected from _NYADA _a few days ago, but he just couldn't contain his joy and Kurt seemed genuinely happy for his sake.

"I know! Dad, I, thank you for calling. I have to go. Oh my god," he repeated, smiling so much it hurt.

"Have fun, Sev. Call you tomorrow."

-'-'-

The party was alright. It was very friendly, which was good (the _Chirpers _were _really_ friendly with Blaine, something about about a performance he'd lead). There was punch and beer, people chatted about this and that. Sebastian, looking _ohmygod_, wearing a green, rather simple army style jacket with some gold details, had grinned when Sev told him about his acceptance letter.

"Like there was ever any doubt," he'd said, kissing him. Sev hadn't been able to stop smiling for several minutes.

After a while Sebastian got tired of playing host, convincing Sev to sneak off to his bedroom to make out on his bed instead.

"Sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry," Blaine stammered, trying to back out of the door but smashing into Puck walking by instead.

"Hey!"

"S-sorry man." He took a step into the room instead.

"Oh relax, Blaine," Sebastian laughed, disentangling himself from Sev. "Have some punch before you have a heart attack." He grabbed his glass from beside the bed, holding it out to Blaine who gulped it, still blushing furiously. "I never took you for a blushing maiden, _Blaine,_" Sebastian drawled, emphasizing his name. "I have to ask, have you and Kurt even-?"

"Yes," Blaine answered quickly, not letting him finish the sentence. He closed the door behind him.

"So why are you so embarrassed by something _so_ natural?" he asked in his infuriating 'it's-so-obvious"-drawl.

"I'm not!" Blaine defended himself.

"You do look a bit flustered," Sev remarked, sitting up against the headboard. His hair was without a doubt beyond disastrous, well, more than usual.

"I just walked in on you guys, which was awkward," Blaine defended himself. "I am _not_ embarrassed talking about sex," he insisted.

"Great!" Sebastian's smile was pure evil. "What's your favourite position?"

-'-'-

"Puck, what are you doing?" Mercedes asked, lowering her voice when he desperately waved her quiet.

"You've _got_ to listen to this."

-'-'-

Mercedes and Puck sat with their ears pressed against a door.

"What are you guys doing?" Kurt hissed at them, making both of them jump.

"Just hanging," Mercedes whispered, not looking or acting suspicious at all.

"We're not eavesdropping or anything," Puck added.

"Right," she agreed. Kurt raised his eyebrows, then pressed his ear against the door for a few moments. He backed away, blushing.

"Oh my god," he whispered, eyes huge.

"I know more about gay guys sex now than I know about straight sex, or even lesbian sex," Puck confessed, looking a bit awed. "I didn't even know you guys could-"

"Who's in there?" Kurt asked in a loud whisper, quickly cutting him off.

"Severus, Sebastian and... Blaine?" Mercedes whispered back, sounding a bit unsure.

"_Blaine_?" Kurt exclaimed loudly, making both Mercedes and Puck wince.

"...yes?" came the hesitant question from inside the room.

-'-'-

"Did I just hear Kurt? Was that Kurt?" Blaine asked quietly, suddenly looking nervous. He sat opposite the bed on the floor, absentmindedly caressing it while leaning his back against the wall.

"I think so," Sev said disinterestedly, playing with Sebastian's hair. The other teen had his head in his lap. He'd gradually made his way to this position, beginning sitting next to him, head against head, head against shoulder, a brief weird head against chest, then finally ending up in this position. Which was really, really fine by Sev. He tugged playfully at a few strands, making Sebastian open his eyes to slits. He fought the urge to snog him silly, instead just smiling goofily down at him. He hadn't felt this relaxed in ages. Sure, he was rather buzzed, but not overly so. Blaine, on the other hand, had had a bit too much, Sebastian kept refilling his glass, Blaine insisting he could totally hold his liquor, Sev disagreeing, ignored by the other two.

"Get the door," Sev mimed at Blaine who quietly got up, throwing the door open, making Mercedes and Puck fall into the room, Kurt standing behind them.

"'sup?" Puck said, looking mildly embarrassed. Sebastian burst out laughing.

"Oh this is priceless! The indian wannabe and the jesus-chick listening in to this conversation." He ignored Kurt, but at least he didn't insult him. More progress! Sebastian wasn't his usual vicious self, it was more as if he was talking on autopilot, almost purring while Sev petted his hair.

"Welcome to the gayzone," Sev snickered. Blaine started laughing too, pulling Kurt into the room, kissing him smack on the lips, then clumsily tried to make out with him.

"Blaine!" Kurt objected spluttering, forcing Blaine back. He looked up and gaped. "Oh my god." The others, except Sev and Sebastian, followed his gaze. "I didn't peg you to have a ceiling like this."

"I didn't peg you for someone who wore boy's clothes, and yet look at you," Sebastian sassed. Sev smacked him. Blaine snuck his arms around Kurt's waist again, leaning his face against his neck. Kurt sighed.

"You're drunk."

"A bit," Blaine admitted, kissing Kurt's neck.

"A lot," Sev heard Mercedes mutter.

"Most people are leaving." Sebastian's fellow _warbler_ Jeff stuck his head in. "Since you're the host..."

"Fine, fine." Sebastian rolled off the bed, combing his fingers through his hair. Blaine was leading a half amused/half irritated Kurt in a slow waltz, ignoring the rest off the world. It was sweet, the way he looked at Kurt, like he was the only thing that mattered. Sebastian ushered Mercedes and Puck out in front of him.

"Are you mad at me?" Blaine suddenly said in a sad voice, pressing his forehead against Kurt's.

_He always get so loving. _How_ can _anyone_ get mad at him?_

"A bit." Kurt admitted, sighing tiredly.

"Don't be mad at Blaine," Sev said, throwing his arms around both of them. "Let's all blame Sebastian," he proclaimed, trowing his hands up dramatically.

"_Yes,"_ Blaine enthused. "Le's jus blame Sebastan." Sev burst out laughing.

"You need some water, mate?"

"Why do you always get him drunk?" Kurt sulked, but it was halfheartedly.

"He's an adorable drunk?" Sev suggested. Blaine giggled. He honest to Merlin giggled.

"He kinda is," Kurt admitted, meeting Sev's eyes. "Yet so annoying," he continued as Blaine almost dragged them both down on the floor, Blaine himself ending up face first on it. Sev laughed. Sebastian chose that moment to return.

"Blaine, your fetish is getting out of hand, you need help," he stated. "Well, everyone else have cleared out," he hinted, laying his arm around Sev's waist, kissing his cheek.

_This is nice._ Sev leaned his head against his shoulder.

"Yeah, we should just-" Kurt said but Sev interrupted.

"Should just continue our conversation, right Blaine?" Sev grinned wickedly.

"Mmpf."

"Or we could go home," Kurt suggested.

"Nah." Sev batted his eyelashes at him. "Oh come ooon, it'll be fun. You can ask me anything." Kurt looked uncomfortable, glancing from Blaine on the floor, to Sebastian then back to Sev. "Sebastian, how old were you when you lost your virginity?"

Kurt choked.

"Sixteen," Sebastian answered without batting an eyelash. "Blaine?"

"Same age," came the half choked answer. "Sev?"

"Fourteen. Kurt?"

"I, um," he blushed furiously, then straightened his shoulders determinately. "Seventeen." He helped Blaine get back on his feet, both of them sitting down on the bed. Blaine laid back, taking a snickering Kurt with him. Sev threw himself down next to them, arm around Kurt.

"I think seventeen would be more appropriate, come to think of it," Sev added suddenly.

_Just say it, you're among friends._

"I wouldn't really count that _first_ first time as me having sex," he added, not really daring to take the last step. Tasting his pulse in his throat, he pressed his face into Kurt's shoulder.

"Either you do it or you don't?" Kurt asked, confused.

"Well, I," Sev cleared his throat, sitting up, catching Sebastian's eyes. The other teen just leaned against the doorframe, face giving nothing away. It was up to Sev. Finally he just blurted it out. "The-the first time was forced, so I'd like to count the second one since, since that was the time that counted." Kurt sat up and stared at him. Blaine seemed to have passed out.

"You were forced? Like, like raped?" he whispered, looking devastated. "That's- that's-"

"In the past," Sev said gently. Kurt threw himself at him, hugging him, making both of them almost fall of the bed. Sev hugged him back fiercely. It felt like this huge rock had been lifted from his chest. No one so far had told him he'd been stupid, or lying, or anything like that. Kurt's hug just now was a confirmation that he wasn't dirty, that it actually wasn't his fault.

_What could a fourteen year old skinny kid have done against two older, stronger boys? _He wanted to hug his fourteen year old self, encourage him to talk to his dad. Tell him it wasn't his fault, he wasn't alone.

"I wished you'd told me, you can't keep stuff like that to yourself," Kurt whispered fiercely in his ear. "God Sev-"

"I didn't tell anyone," Sev whispered back. "But I'm okay." And he was. He finally was. He cleared his throat, wiping Kurt's wet cheeks with his thumbs, ignoring Sebastian's eye-roll. He knew him well enough to know he was just acting. "Aaanyways, moving on. Where's the best place you've ever done it?"

"Okaaaay, so I'm uncomfortable," Kurt immediately protested. Blaine chose that moment to come back to life.

"It was-"

"Blaine." The word was enough to silence him. "We're going home." Blaine murmured something. "No we're not sleeping on the freaking floor!"

-'-'-

He went in search of Sebastian after seeing Klaine off, finding him looking out a window in the sitting room, still littered with empty glasses and cans. Sev snaked his arms around his waist from behind, leaning his forehead against his back.

"Great party," he murmured, gently rubbing his cheek against his shirt.

"Mmm." Sebastian turned around, still in the circle of his arms. "Would have been better if people would have left earlier so we could have done this sooner." Sev snorted and let himself be kissed gently. He did that a lot. Sebastian's father was out of town as usual, and his mother, Sebastian had told him, lived in Florida, sent him a card on Christmas and called him on his birthday.

-'-'-

Hours later Sev woke up, not sure what had awoken him. He pulled up the covers they'd kicked down, shivering, putting his arm around the other teen's waist, seeking some of his warmth. He pressed a kiss to his neck, feeling utterly content.

"I'll miss you," Sev said quietly to the dark. If Sebastian heard him, he didn't respond.


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: ****As you've probably noticed in earlier chapters, the 'at sign' doesn't work here. So when I write Sev **AlSev** there is supposed to be an 'at sign' in the middle as he's _tweeting_. - Dorian**

**June**

"I can't believe we're going to be late. Drive faster!" Mercedes bounced up and down in the backseat, accidentally hitting Blaine with her elbow.

_Ow._

"Shut up, Mercedes, or you're out of my car," Santana snapped, making a sharp turn that had them all tumbling to the left side.

"Don't you snap at me. This is all Kurt's fault," Mercedes snapped back.

_Here we go again._

"I thought he was staying at your place," Kurt defended his late arrival, throwing his hands up, before quickly grabbing the handle over the window again.

"Obviously not," Brittany remarked over her shoulder.

"Can you slow down a bit?" Blaine asked nervously, sitting precariously in the middle, not able to hold on to anything.

"No," Santana told him shortly, a manic gleam in her eyes.

Blaine usually didn't pray, but he decided to make an exception.

_Dear god, please let me survive this._ _Or dear Merlin, whoever's listening,_ he amended, just in case.

"RIGHT! RIGHT! THAT'S THE EXIT!" Mercedes shouted, pointing hysterically.

"Stop yelling!" Santana yelled, cursing loudly in Spanish as she cut across three lanes.

-'-'-

They all ran into the airport, frantically searching for Severus. It wasn't the easiest task as there were people everywhere.

"There he is!" Mercedes half-shrieked, having worked herself up to something bordering on hysteria.

Severus must have already checked in his bags, because he only had his backpack with him. He and Sebastian sat alone on a bench holding hands, seemingly unaware of the world around them, just talking.

_I really should stop being surprised at this side of Sebastian._

"Should we go over there?" Kurt asked hesitantly. Just then Sev looked their way. He smiled and waved. Blaine noticed Sebastian didn't let go of his hand.

"Hey babe," Mercedes said, giving Sev a big hug.

They all took turns hugging him, saying their goodbyes.

"This sucks," Kurt stated, eyes bright as he stepped back.

"It really does," Sev agreed.

"Keep in touch," Blaine said, hugging him for a long time. "I'll really miss you," he murmured, face in his hair.

"Me too. I'm so glad I met you. Take care of Kurt, yeah?"

"You better write to me, or I'll find you," Santana threatened lovingly, arms around him.

"Cross my heart," Sev laughed, kissing her cheek.

"If you see the queen, can you tell her her immortality is totally unfair and it's weird she's an alien since her mum was a tree?"

"Of course, Brit."

Mercedes was last, giving him another bone-chrushing hug.

"I stole your favourite sweater so you'll have to come back and get it," she said, choking up.

"I will," Sev promised, holding on to her tightly, breathing harshly, but managing to hold back the tears. Mercedes was crying enough for both of them, her body shaking as she sobbed loudly. Sev gently rubbed circles on her back, comforting them both. He finally untangled himself and stepped back. "I have to go now or I'll miss my flight," he said regretfully.

"Wouldn't that be awful," Sebastian drawled.

"I totally don't want you to leave. Can't Sugar like buy all your friends and family and stuff and bring them to Lima so you can stay?" Brittany asked.

"'fraid not, love." Sev took a deep breath. "Bye guys," he smiled sadly, green eyes shiny. "Until next time," he said, making it a promise.

"Bye!" they chorused, because 'please stay' wasn't an option. Santana put her arm around a crying Brittany.

"Come on," Blaine murmured, tugging at Mercedes' arm. They walked away, leaving Sebastian and Severus alone. As if on cue, the five of them stopped by the exit, looking back at them.

The two teens stood close together, forehead to forehead, still holding hands.

"I just realized how completely sad that is," Mercedes said. Blaine nodded.

"I hated the thought of Kurt going to New York but-"

"But at least we would have been on the same continent," Kurt finished.

Blaine put his arm around his waist. "Yeah," he said softly, both happy and sad about his boyfriend staying in Lima.

"Should we wait for Sebastian?" Mercedes asked hesitantly.

"I'll wait," Blaine decided. "You guys go ahead." Kurt looked ready to object, but Mercedes' elbow in his ribs shut him up.

"See you at Kurt's," she said, resolutely dragging Kurt away.

Blaine turned back against the couple, heart aching for them. They kissed one last time before Severus had to walk through to security. Sebastian stood looking after him long after he was out of sight. Finally, Blaine walked over to him.

"Hey," he said softly. "You okay?"

Sebastian shrugged. "I guess."

Blaine hadn't seen him like this since their meeting at the Lima Bean after Karofsky's suicide attempt. He looked lost, devastated, but then his mask snapped back into place.

"I sort of need a ride, you mind giving me one?" Blaine asked sheepishly.

Sebastian snorted. "Sure. Kurt won't mind? After all, I, unlike him, am handsome, male and single." He leered halfheartedly.

"You broke up?" Blaine asked as they walked out of the airport, deciding to let the insult slide just this once. Sebastian checked his phone with an amused look, then showed it to Blaine.

**Sev ** AlSev

Wonder if populating the New World is still a legitimate reason for an Englishman to stay?

**Sev** AlSev

Apparently not... rude guards #fuckthisshit #RuleBritannia

"We weren't a couple," he answered Blaine's question, paying the parking fee. "It's funny," he murmured.

"What?"

"Nothing." Sebastian seemed to be far away while they walked to his car. "Where to?" he asked, pulling out from the parking lot.

"Kurt's. You're welcome if you'd like," Blaine offered gently.

"I think I'll pass," Sebastian drawled, his usual arrogant self. Except his face was strained, his jaw kept working and his hands gripped the steering wheel so tight his fingers whitened. Blaine just nodded, looking out the window, unsure what to say. If their roles had been reversed, nothing anyone would have said could have comforted him. Sebastian flipped through the radio channels while he drove.

"Oh the irony," he said, turning the volume up, singing along. "Be yourself, no matter what they say. Wooho! I'm an alien, I'm a legal alien..." Blaine started singing along with him.

"I'm an Englishman in New York! I'm an alien, I'm a legal alien, I'm an Englishman in New York!"

"I wish," Sebastian mumbled under his breath.

"You'll be okay. It'll take time but you'll be just fine," Blaine assured him, lying through his teeth.

Sebastian gave him a blank look, not answering. The song ended and they continued the drive in silence.


	26. epilogue

**AN: This is it you guys. The end. If you liked this story, please please please let me know. The Albus Severus/Sebastian-shippers reading this are very quiet compared to the huntbastian-shippers reading my other fics. Just thought I'd throw it out there... **

**Yes, that was an are-you-going-to-let-them-best-you challenge. Geez, I'm sneaky. -Dorian**

**Epilogue**

**Sev ** AlSev

Awesome wknd blissfully alone in Paris #ohyeah

**Sev** AlSev

Paris train station, y u so large? #firstworldproblems

**Sev ** AlSev

On the train to Lille. Finally! #herewego

**Sev ** AlSev

Fear not TeddyLupus usher on the way!

**Sev ** AlSev

Well, on a railway to be specific, but surely you got that? TeddyLupus

Sev inspected his drawing, smiling sadly to himself. He hadn't drawn anything in a month, then the mood had suddenly struck now on the train. He usually loved riding trains, but today he wished the journey would end, craving company to distract himself from the constant thoughts of the people he'd left behind in Lima. Besides, he'd missed Teddy something awful.

He'd only been in London a few days before leaving for Paris, his 18th birthday present from his uncles Bill and Charlie. Some people would find it weird, him going alone, but his family knew him well enough to know he liked it that way. And it had been great, really, except...

_Except everything reminded me of him._

He guessed it wasn't weird the subject of his drawing had been Sebastian. He missed him, but both were honest enough to know their limits. What other people couldn't understand was that they didn't want to be a couple because, well, they didn't wan't to break up. And they needed a boyfriend within touching distance, not on the other side of the world.

_That doesn't make it easier._

They'd decided not to keep in touch, because honestly, they couldn't be _just_ friends. Not now. Maybe in the future when the thought of Sebastian with someone else didn't hurt.

Paris had been... difficult. He kept thinking of places they'd talked about, stories Sebastian had told him about living in Paris, even winding up at Sebastian's favourite café, wanting to text him about it but forcing himself not to.

He sighed, looking out the window.

"This seat occupied?"

-'-'-

"The timetable says his train is here," Teddy said, turning back to Molly.

"And you're sure he was on that train?" she asked, worry furrowing her brow.

"Yes grandma. He texted me earlier, _and_ he _tweeted_ it," Teddy assured her. They started walking around the old railway station towards the tracks behind it. They saw Sev on the platform between track one and two, talking to a guy his own age. Teddy made a move to step forward, probably thinking his godbrother was in trouble, but Molly's hand on his arm stopped him from interfering.

"No, I really have to go now," they heard him say, laughing.

"So go! Who's stopping you?" The other guy, somehow rather familiar, looked around as if he was searching for the culprits.

"Fine." Severus halfheartedly walked a few steps away, then got hauled back in and thoroughly kissed. He laughingly drew away. "Sebastian! They're probably waiting for me." But he didn't let go of the other guy's, Sebastian's, hand. Molly's heart skipped a beat. She'd never seen her grandson so happy, he was practically glowing. She'd been worrying about him for years, especially since Teddy had cracked and told her and Arthur about the 'accident', swearing them to unwilling secrecy. Sev was always so withdrawn, so like the namesake he preferred. On bad days she'd been sure the name was cursed. She'd had a gut feeling going to America would be good for him, getting away from everything.

_As always, grandma knows best._

The young couple kissed again. Molly blushed, fanning herself.

_My my. I see breathing is optional._

"They're late," Sebastian decided, holding Sev close. "In fact, they're not coming. I suppose you can come with me to Calais."

"Oh you suppose so, do you?" Sev snarked.

"Sorry, he's got a wedding to go to," Teddy called. Sev looked over at them, waving, a big smile on his lips. He started walking towards them, the other guy in tow, hands still entwined.

"People get divorced all the time, I'm sure he'll come to your next one," Sebastian drawled.

"You're the shirtless bloke," Teddy suddenly remembered.

_That's why I recognized him!_

"Nice to see I've made an impression," Sebastian smirked. "Sebastian Smythe." He politely shook hands with both Molly and Teddy.

"I'm Molly, Severus' grandmother," she introduced herself, smiling warmly.

"I could have sworn you were his mother."

"I like this one," Molly grinned.

"You're going to Calais?" Teddy asked.

"Yes, my train leaves in ten minutes or so. My dad's got a house there. But I'll be back in two days for your wedding," he added. "I hope Severus' invitation was a plus one since I'm his date," he told him matter-of-factly. Sev smiled uncertainly at Teddy.

"Of course it is," Molly decided, and if it wasn't she'd make it one. "We can just un-invite Claudia, nobody likes her anyway."

"She's Monique's grandmother," Teddy sighed. "But of course Sev can bring his boyfriend," he added, because he'd have to be blind not to notice the difference between this Severus and the broken boy who'd packed his bags in December. And Sebastian was undoubtedly part of that change, of that Molly was certain.

Ill all honesty, she'd invite the entire student population of _McKinley_-_high_ if it'd make Severus smile like that more often.

"Boyfriend, eh," Sev murmured, glancing at Sebastian. "Think you can handle that?" he asked quietly.

"I'm here, aren't I?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"So you're staying in France for the summer?" Teddy politely cut in, ignoring their conversation.

"Most of it anyway. I'm going to England to check out my new uni, then back to Ohio to spend some time with my friends and my dad." Sebastian was the epitome of politeness, very unlike the boy who had shut off their _Skype_-conversation. Something told Molly it wouldn't last.

"He's going to _Oxford_." Sev smiled that brilliant smile again, looking in awe at his boyfriend.

"My dad sent the application without telling me," Sebastian explained. "The acceptance letter was a bit late though, so I only found out two days ago when he showed me the letter and asked me if I wanted to move back to Europe."

"So you'll be moving to England this autumn," Molly asked, fighting a smile. "And you'll be staying...?"

"Three years at least," Sebastian confirmed, taking a deep breath. He looked at Sev. "Then we'll see." He checked the clock by the platform. "I have to go or I'll miss my train. Nice meeting you." He kissed Severus, a bit longer than was really polite, but Molly had already figured out Sebastian didn't care about these things. Sev waved after him, then walked with them to the car.

"He just showed up on the train," he told them. "Can you believe it? He just took the seat opposite me and said he was going to _Oxford_." His voice was a a bit shocked. "Just like that," he murmured, a smile tugging at his lips.

"What's he majoring in?" Molly asked curiously.

"Law," Sev immediately responded. "And it's not like we'll be sharing a flat or anything, cause that'd be, that- We'll each have our own dorm room," he interrupted himself, a bit flustered.

"That's great, dear." Molly fought another smile.

"Was that the guy who gave James' the shiner?" Teddy asked suddenly.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about."

**Fin**


End file.
